Neon Revolution Evangelion
by DRAGON BALL HUNT3R
Summary: Shinji proved the world was indeed a sad place to live in. He had been ashamed of his weakness to not deal with the pain that couldn't be delayed. But now he has a chance to live through the new world he created by the side of his love interest Asuka...How will Asuka adjust to the world that Shinji had to for god knows how long? Watch the journey they embark on in this apocalypse!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS _IS_ ALL FICTION, ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

_**Set after (The End of Evangelion)**_

_**Chapter 1- Nope, No Hope.**_

**Adam...That's the fortune Shinji recieves.**

**Eve...Asuka wanted it...**

**What of the others? How will they be affected? Shinji saw hope in Asuka and wished for her to be with him in the new world they inhabit...but she takes the time to decide she can forgive herself, or if Shinji really had forgiven her truely for pushing him away. At his time of need, Asuka says she would be the one just getting hurt...It seems as if He may have...and to see if she had truely came back, he had to clasp his hands around her neck...she had assured him of their new relation to be real...But yes...this is a happy story at the moment. But under the crust lies Shinji's sanity and self worth. Not everything about him will be the same but his weakness will remain...So Shinji has faith in Asuka after seeing her past, and getting to know the "Real Her" may be a challenge...In this...well the situation turns to nothing...and it's all tumbling down...tumbling down...and tumbling down.**

"Asuka, is this Adam and Lilith's way...to let us restart?"

"You wished for it didn't you? You want me in your life...And I want to be with you...But this is all insane Shinji. Are we even here? It feels as if I'm dreaming." Said Asuka as she stared at the waters that were red. She looked empty but not as grim and pale as she did when she was in a coma. She then trudged to the water and had gone to slam her face into it. As bubbles rose from beneath the surface, Shinji walked over and pulled her out to try and get an answer.

"A-Asuka! I-I'm scared! Are...Are we dreaming!? Yelled Shinji with a horrified look on his face as he wasn't sure of an answer.

"Why are you asking me? You don't know so how would I? You wanted me dead, and now you look to me for an answer in a world you made..."

"I didn't want you dead, I wanted the pain to stop...And all I did to you was cause pain? You think I meant to?"

"Well why wouldn't you? It was obvious... You took advantage of the looks... (My attempt was a failure) and that had me in worry. So I tried getting you to notice me.

**"Thermal Expansion? That's kid stuff!"**

**"I don't think about things like that!"**

**"Go ahead and do it like you always do...I'll even stand here and watch."**

**(I'm So Fucked up...)**

"Notice you?"

"Then the kiss..."

**"Hey Shinji...You wanna kiss me?"**

**"Huh? WHAT?"**

**"You know, Kissing...?"**

**"I'm not afraid!"**

**(Oh...I made him think it was nothing more than a dare...It really was my first kiss...)**

"Asuka...You made it sound like a tease. It couldn't be special to me...If I thought it wasn't."

"Yeah...But you don't like...Rei?"

"Oh...No...She was different...I couldn't understand my feelings until I was sure of my choice..."

"Can you tell me your feelings?"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you mine...I WON'T lie..." Said Asuka with a stern voice as she rose from the sand.

"Well...I'll start with..."

"Rei...Start with her. I need to know now..."

"She seemed more like a mother figure...I was confused on my feelings but I know she was making me happy not so much in a romantic way...But of a familiar way...She is designed after my mother after all..."

"You mean a clone."

"Yeah...And...What do you think of all this? My choice I mean?" Shinji pulled a sad expression as he waited for an answer.

"Well people will return on their own right? I say let them. And for now, I enjoy just being alone again..."

"Well...I do too... But it's ok because you wanted to be here with me...Despite that I was angry..."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away, everybody needs help..."

"I should have been more open to you though..."

"NO! You IDIOT! It's the other way around! The boy is supposed to be mindless and stupid, and the girl is supposed to knock some sense into that wasteland he calls a brain!"

"W-W-What did you say! WASTELAND?! At least I can speak japanese entirely!" Said Shinji as he pointed a finger.

"Oh? Having the knowledge of another language makes you top dog now? Remember I went to college while you were sitting around playing hee-haw with the mess around gang!"

"Hee... Who Gang?"

"(Sigh) Just forget it..."

"So I told you about Rei... Umm...What about me? I mean it's fine, you don't have to say anything." Shinji assured of no pestering but Asuka knew better now. She knew he would be hurt later.

"I came back to this world because I knew I'd be alone with you. I want you and nobody else. If you don't feel the same then kill me now." She had cradled her head in her lap as she sat down and waited for an answer.

"Really? Well I came back not because of just you, but because my feelings were real and I was my own person. If I could have got the chance to see everybodies faces again, then that was the chance I took. They all may not come back in our lifetime, but my loved ones will. And on the top of my list was you Asuka, from the beginning." The stunned red head had let an wet eye appear through her hair as she looked back at the boy she came to love. She had remained in her position as Shinji scooted slowly by her and wrapped his body around hers. She had trembled and let out a cry.

"Shinji! I'm...I'm Scared.. What if you hurt me? What if I hurt you..?"

"Well I promise nothing will hurt you Asuka...If I did...well I wouldn't live with you here..."

"Promise? (No line will be crossed?)

**...**

**"Huh? Am I...Alive?"**

**"But How?"**

* * *

**Well?**

**You Think Shinji is...?**

** What about everyone else? **

**I don't know, but it's just us 3...**

**Lets just go look around...**

* * *

Shinji and Asuka had realized at a moments notice that they indeed were in Tokyo-3 and that some things still remained...Actually everything still worked, and anything could be used under the ocean of LCL. No forms of life were in view, and the effects of the tang still kept their hunger at bay. So they had journeyed far to the ruins of town central where LCL tidal waves that had only the force of its mass to knock certain buildings over. Shinji had layed his eyes on a music store that had a violin in it and the sight only made Asuka feel empty inside. And by this scene she sagged slowly to her knees holding herself as she stared at the washed up ground with wide eyes.

"Hey don't get down...Just...I'll take care of you. Understand? I want to help you...I don't want to be selfish, but I can't do this without you Asuka." She had given him a look and decided to slowly get up and show her sadness again by getting right in his face.

"Fine...Prove...Prove that I matter Shinji... Show that you need me..." She said as the tears rolled, this suddenly put tears in the tragic heroes eyes as well when he was familiar with the pain she felt.

"You...You don't think that you m-ma-...Matter?" She gave an empty look with a slight season of shame... "Fine! I-I'll Show you... I want you to know that I need you...No one else...matters like you..." He had raised her head and he had gotten into close contact of hers and thus initiated their own 2nd impact...

**...**

**"I hope Shinji is fine...But Asuka..."**

**"Well...We were all one being at a point... So your'e telling me nobody talked to Shnji?"**

**"..."**

**"Well somebody woulda had to talk some sense into him...I mean...He was the catalyst if I'm correct..."**

**"With his memories from before instrumentality was proposed...It sure looked like he was tired of being the beaten dog..."**

**"Shame...I knew he was a little...Out of it but he...No...He couldn't come to us...We left him alone..."**

**"I left Asuka alone..."**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Yeah..."**

**"So where could we look first? We all are in Tokyo-3 right?"**

**"Ha...Yeah from the looks of it..."**

**Muddled footsteps come from down the streets...**

**"Is that?"**

**Running goes towards the scene...**

**"Sh-Shinji?!"**

**The 3 strangers run into...!**

**"Oh..."**

**Disappointed looks on their faces...**

**"D-Damnit...Stupid...movies..."**

**Tears roll down the collective faces...**

**"Wh-What now...Class Rep...?"**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter 2- Unwind, and don't forget to forget.**_

_**As the love struck couple realize the world they live in, they take notice of the things they are able to do...**_

"Shinji? What are you going to do now?" Said Asuka as she looked contempt with the gift she recieved as the boy had found a piano to play.

"Well, I wasn't always good with the piano, but I atleast want to try it."

* * *

"Toji? Do you hear a piano being played?"

"Shinji did like to play his instruments..."

"Wonder if that devil is with h-" Stumbled Kensuke as a can was chucked at his dorky head.

"Devil? Well Hikari I'm surprised you 3 came back soon..." Said Asuka with a slight smile as she her mood felt golden, but she wasn't trying to show at the same time.

"A-Asuka! I'm so glad that you're here! If-If-If I was going to be alone with just 2 stooges, then I would have lived this life in misery!" Complained Class Rep.

"Well...I was happy with Shinji and me here actually...I-I- I don't mean that I'm not...happy that you're..."

**"Asuka, you're still a child..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Sh-Shinji?)**

**"Why are you there damn you?!" **

**"You don't do anything!"**

**"You won't help me!"**

**"You won't even hold me!"**

**"You're no one!"**

**"No One!"**

**NOOO ONE!"**

**(Do you love me?)**

**(Lia-)**

* * *

"Asuka? Helloooooo? Asuka? You're zoning out...ASUKA!" Shouted Hikari at the pale Asuka.

"Oh. I was just thinking about...Um anyways lets go browse around huh?" Suggested Asuka as she went to rid her mind of her personal nightmare the Angel let linger.

"B-But Asuka! What about Shinji?! I mean you were here with him?! Let's just go to-"

"Down the street, to the left! He's playing the piano! I believe it's a Moonlight Sonata. Kind of depressing to play so I went over here to get away." Said Asuka as she twiddled her thumbs distractingly.

"Oh-Oh Okay. Well I guess me and Toji will say hi to him...Even though he probably hates all of us..." Said Kensuke as he looked down with disappointment. So the two had walked away slowly towards the waypoint of Shinji.

"Need Alone time? Uh...Need to talk...?"

"Girl talk right now...?"

"Well maybe...more if you want?"

"Ehh, I'm confused anyways, Stupid Shinji can't give a stupid hug but he'll kiss me just fi-" Asuka caught herself as she was unwounding her thoughts too quick.

"Woahhh...what happened since we were gone?"

"I just...think I should be alone."

* * *

"B-But Shinji, you guys are fighting already?"

"I...I'm too afraid of getting closer to her, I mean I-I did kiss her bu-but..."

**"I never had a relationship with her! Or...Or Anybody! I know I was cold! I was afraid of getting hurt! But I-I can open up to them! I'm worth something...They'll understand? They're my friends...they care...and I have to open up to them...now or never."**

"But I pushed her and everybody else away! I acted like nothing we did matter! I thought if I attempted to challenge her with my own feelings that she'd just reject me like my father! My father doesn't hate me! He was afraid of hurting me! He couldn't comfort me! And I'm not the only one who has problems! Misato...She'll resort to other ways to keep her mind off anything! She cares about me so much that she'd even try to comfert herself with me!"

* * *

"Some kind of upbeat music?"

"It's coming from down the street..."

Asuka and the class rep had been pulling a float with speakers on it and they had gotten the plain brown cardboard box float they found and set it down on the end of the road that was by a railing that overlooked the red ocean. She slowly set it down toward the end as she invited the 3 stooges aboard the generic ride...

"Well Shinji! Me and Hikari found this float and turns out Tokyo-3 citizens were going to throw a parade dedicated to the survivors of 2nd impact. But they weren't finished before 3rd impact. So don't get down because you know we're going to do our own parade right?! It's the only right thing to do.!

_**Track incomplete...REPEAT NOW**_

"See! Now it'll just repeat so the beginning might be annoying. But we'll fix that once we complete the song."

"How do you know what the rest of the song will sound like?"

"Well it'll have to be based on 2nd impact ofcourse! God you're so..."

"Huh? Were you gonna go say something?"

"Well...You're just...Shinji..." Said Asuka as the moon emitted brighter, showing it was night time. She was sleepy and so she had gone inside a store and seemed like the bed bath & Beyond like of an area. Funny thing was that the train tracks system would go off and then come to a complete stop every now and then. But whenever it would remain to train hours, of it's little bell ringing, it would go on for hours...Truely annoying...

"We...Make a parade?"

"To get the spirits up, of course Shinji." Taunted Kensuke

"Well if Asuka wants to do it...then we might as well... She needs a reason to live..."

"Huh? A reason..."

"What?! I thought was...well no...her childhood was robbed...And her Eva...She lived to pilot it is what she said..."

"Well did you think she was lying to you? God, you really don't have a relationship with her..."

**BUT HOW COULD I!**

**WE WERE BOTH STUBBORN TO OUR FEELINGS!**

**I-WE-WE NEED HELP!**

**JUST PLEASE! CARE ABOUT ME!**

**...**

**...**

"Really though...Before...I was afraid to let her in...but I want nothing then her support now."

"Yeah but she needs you too Shinji..."

"I-I know! I'm trying my hardest but whenever I get the chance I feel like I'm being strangled! Th-That's why I strangled her! I-I-I-I wanted her to know...How I feel..."

"Strangled...?" Hikari said as the broken boy had finally collapsed into tears, he admitted to a horrible crime he wished he'd never commit. But after having the world be too harsh on him, he couldn't help it. He had abandonment issues, trust issues and confusion.

"I'm...I'M GOING CRAZY..."

* * *

**"Asuka, you're still a child..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And so the damned train tracks ring**

**(Sh-Shinji?)**

**"Why are you there damn you?!"**

**"You don't do anything!"**

**"You won't help me!"**

**"You won't even hold me!"**

**"You're no one!"**

**"No One!"**

**NOOO ONE!"**

**Why won't you look at me!**

**...**

**A telephone...ringing? This revelation in my mind is too similar now.**

**...**

**"Are you lonely?"**

**"Are you alone...?"**

**(Accept help...")**

_**"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WANT TO LIVE ON MY OWN!"**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**"I Won't rely on anyone!"**_

_**Do you really love me?**_

_**"I CAAAN LIVE ON MY OWN!"**_

_**But you're lying...**_

_**NOOOOO-OOOOOO(Just accept it) OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO...(You need him by your side...)**_

* * *

"ASUKA! ASUKA!" yelled Shinji as he was truely scared and tried to figure what was wrong.

"I-I Need you! Sh-Shinji...Shinji...Shinji...SHINJI!" Yelled Asuka as she tried calming down from her terrible past.

"I'm here for you Asuka! We can be together, WE don't have to be alone! We-We-We have friends! They care about us! And, I love them for it! Just how I love you. I L-" Shinji realized he said love...

"Love..."

**Do you really love me?**

"W-W-Well..." ( I have to let her in...) "I care for you, alot...I really do..."

"Then why didn't you hug me? You were playing the piano and then I asked if you would...hold me and you rejected me..."

"I was afraid to get closer to you. My guardian said a hug was always more meaningful then a kiss...she said a kiss is like a sign of greeting...But a hug was a sign of...a bond..."

"You were...afraid to open up...after I tried...? You...! W-Wait, a Kiss on the lips is way deeper then a hug! You jack rabbit! Some guardian you had raise you! No wonder you have no backbone with women! Of course I even made it obvious that I liked you. Idiot."

"Oh...I didn't...know..."

"Yeah because you have no common sense."

**"So...she hinted...Errrgh...but when? I'm...I'm so stupid! She actually did try! She thought I would jump to her with affection but I thought she was kidding...like...(Sigh)"**

* * *

**"Where's Miasto?"**

**"At work. She called earlier, She'll be there all night."**

**"So?! That means we're all alone tonight huh?" (Will my hint be enough?)**

**"..."**

**(Guess not...Hmmm.?) _Goes into other room and lays down bed. (Maybe If I...reveal my cleavage a bit?) Opens door and leans over._**

**"This is the impenetrable wall of jericho (The wall has fallen. He's got to know riddles...) third child!"**

**"W-Wha?"**

**"(He...He is clue...clueless...!) take one step over the wall and you'll be a dead man! (...) Now it's time to go to bed children!" _Slams door in frustration_ (He...really didn't notice...? Idiot...I wish he could maybe just...)**

* * *

"Oh...And when we kissed I thought it was just a dare."

"Did I make it seem like that?"

"Yeah..."

"So when we kissed I didn't make it seem at all like I liked you?"

"Well no, but if you said something I would have realized since...I'm clueless."

"Hmmm...Is it night time? Or day time?"

"It's night time if it's cool and there's a breeze. It'll be day time if you feel a warm ray upon you, and the moon won't be glowing so bright."

"Hmm...Well it's pretty cold since there's a window by back exit that's broken. For the most part everything in here is untouched...And this bed is really comfy...I passed out as soon as I touched the damned thing."

"Yeah, you've been out for 3 hours at least, it's about midnight."

"You've been keeping track? Weirdo."

"Well I was worried. You were obviously upset."

'Was I now? Well glad you noticed you simpleton."

"Really though. With the names?"

"What does it matter? Anyway, I'm fine, so you can go back to bed. You don't need to baby me Shinji. We all have problems, we just need to work them out is all. You know that more then anyone."

"Th-That's true but help from someone will work too. If you're by yourself, you will just run away from you're problems and think that you solved them Asuka. So let me help you. Everyone's asleep now. It's fine..."

"Well I...You'll just hate me."

"Not at all. (I hope this works Toji!)

* * *

**"So you have... problems with your father and you feel like you've touched the boundary of sanity?"**

**"Toji, when I became god, I saw and experienced things that were unimaginable...And some parts weren't at all pleasurable. I felt us all become 1 single being...I dove into the thoughts of everyone at one point. At that moment I saw...Rei. And I felt the world I created was wrong and it WAS my fault...What I did though was changeable. So I returned to my true form as I imagined myself and I was alone for a good...It felt like years. I stumbled upon a working computer and I discovered it was only half of a year. By then Asuka returned, I thought I was in a dream when I saw her and I strangled her...Don't get me wrong, I was happy when she returned but I was scared too..."**

**"You were...Scared?"**

**"She reminds me of my...father. She respects me and needs me but she pushes me away at a moments notice...If she was clear on her feelings, things would have turned out ok because...I would have accepted them...But on the point of when I was suggesting to destroy everyone's lives, or save them...She dove into my mind...But it wasn't her talking. It was my image of her talking and what to expect...And now I really will do anything to protect her..."**

**"Well Shinji...Me and Kensuke, even class rep are here."**

**"That's right! As Asuka's close friend you go in there and watch over her while she sleeps! When she wakes up just tell her that you were securing her safety! She'll fall charmed and know you care! And Shinji I know that you care about her...Despite you uh...strangled...and what not..."**

**"I just...made sure she was real...and well...forget it..."**

**"Oh and when she wakes up, give her that hug you promised!"**

* * *

"..."

"You okay?"

"Yes, Th-Thank you."

"I actually feel like talking to you about everything else another time, not saying I don't want to however..."

"That's...Fine..."

**(Shinji...)**

**"Charming!"**

**"How likable!"**

**"He's hugging you Asuka!"**

**(He...loves me!)**

**...**

* * *

_**Shinji explains his feelings and Asuka is fighting wither to trust him or not. What will happen with the 3 stooges and the two Girls!? Feelings arise and misunderstandings come around even more often. So will more of mankind return? See what happens in chapter 3 soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Trickster of the Gods?**_

_**Last time...Shinji and Asuka aren't going to be alone in this world but Asuka still isn't sure to find the courage to trust anyone but herself yet. But after consolation, and an small opening to her heart, Shinji shows his feelings yet again as he is stubborn for her change in feeling. She is feeling like a kid again...**_

"Oooh! Look at that dress! I know it's an apocalypse and all but it doesn't hurt to look good! Right Shinji!" Yelled Asuka enthusiastically as she was twirling around inside girly clothing stores.

"Well you girls do like to stay pretty all the time. I mean it's nice because we get to see the appreciation but it seems like alot of work you know." Kensuke replied in a goofy matter

"...? Ha ha! So what do you think Shinji!" Redheaded temper smiled

"Oh it's nice Asuka. It looks really...Ap-Appealing!" Said the boy as he turned around to see a black bikini swimsuit hanging by her hand.

"Appealing! Perfect! I'll try it on right now!" said herself as she jogged to the clothing room.

"Gee Shinji? What'd you do to make her so damn happy? I've never seen her like this man!"

"I mean really! I haven't either but this is good right? She's always been friendly to me but not like that!" Agreed Hikari

"Well...I did as you said...and it felt right so this is good..." Shinji pushed his hair back as he closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of their relationship somehow getting even better.

"Ha, it's nice but has she been...bugging you?"

"W-Wha? Of course not! Why would I Kensuke?"

"...Well...It's just...that-"

"Ohhh Shinji! Could you come back here for a minute!"

"WHAT! In the clothing room!"

"Huh? NO! I mean just around the room! I didn't mean you could come in! Un-Unless you want!"

"Uhhhh...Coming." As he gave an odd look to his friends, he slowly walked back towards her location, and you could barely hear them talk from the clothing isle.

"Psst! Hey Hikari! You think that Asuka is a little too attached to Shinji?"

"W-W-Well of course not!"

"I mean, she could just be expressing herself guys. You never know! This is just a side of her we haven't seen."

"That's right. So...?"

"Just go with it. Alright you stooges! We never talked about this. Got it?"

_"Yes Class Rep!"_

* * *

"Oh Shinji! I know you don't me to wear those ugly one piece swimsuits! They're horrific aren't they?"

"Well...no matter what you wear, I don't think they'd make you look ugly. Your'e fine wearing whatever you want Asuka."

"Really! Then I'll try on that smaller one then! I just want my lovely Shinji happy of course!" Said as she was changing inside the room while exchanging words with her boy.

"That's nice and all but I'm already happy. I have my friends and even you with me here...I couldn't want any more."

"Huh? Well...friends are great and all but what would I do if you weren't around Shinji?! I would rather fly off a cliff then lose you!"

"...(She'd...kill herself...)..."

"Huh, something the matter?"

"Asuka...I don't want you to live just because of me...there are people who care about you, and who would really mind your death...So realize for me that friends are-"

"I don't need and freaking friends! What have they done for me! Nothing! All they've ever done is hurt me! Everyone else is just stupid! Your'e all I need Shinji. You're the only one who understands me! Nobody else-"

"What About Hikari?"

"..."

"She's your friend Asuka! How could you say that? She'll understand you if you open up to her okay?"

"Yeah, she's my friend...eventually...I'll open up...just give me more time..."

"Well sure. I'll even help you! Okay?"

"Ha sure! Buuuuuut, does this look okay?" As Asuka finished her sentence, she walked out with the same bikini as earlier but it was much tighter and it wasn't black this time. It was red and it really suited her...

"A-Asuka! That-That-That suit! It's really uhhh, revealing!" Shinji blushing as he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful model.

"Well duh, that's what I was looking for! Soo? This look fine? Or do I just revolt you...?"

"Well no but...It's (She's happy right now...I'll just let her be.) It's just great!"

"Awesome! I'll go get it bagged. Just let me change real quick!" Shinji quickly reverted back to the corner of his mind as he tried to imagine their future together happy with little to expect any pain. He imagined them walking together by the sea of LCL holding each other as they looked on the shoreline and forgot all of their past...and as he had the picture in his mind, it slowly faded to black and a train tracks bell was ringing dimly as he slowly faded into a new area...

* * *

**"Hello?"**

**"Uh, Hello? Where Am I? Asuka was just here. And it's dark..."**

**"Ah well this is my haven Shinji, don't you recognize my voice?"**

**"Ka-Ka..."**

**"Hmmm...You See Shinji, all the angels that have been killed are indeed dead, but they aren't dead in other existences of reality. This reality is not a dream, as the feelings you have are real. Just that other realities you've locked yourself into are dreams. And those dreams all come out into a different reality with a different affect. Say you dream of my return, then I would but unlikely to this existence..."**

**"I-I don't understand...What are you saying?!"**

**"Well, I miss you Shinji but I must tell you that another dream of your own existence won't ever let me come back to this plane. So metaphorically speaking, another you in a similar dimension may have me show up in that one...But The very 1st angel was one for making dreams come true...He had been dealt with long ago. But he remains dormant in his own prison...This angel was my brother...Loki...And I fear of his arrival in your world Shinji...He's not to be trusted..."**

**"B-But the fist Angel was Adam! And you're Adam!"**

**"Ah yes...Adam...But he had a brother...And he lost his brother Loki...So Loki I can't say is an angel actually...But more of a physical spirit. My mind isn't in the right place but be aware of his arrival Shinji...And be happy! For the rest of your living days."**

**"W-W-Wait! Stop! There's so much I need to tell you! You were my closest...friend..." As he teared up...he finished his sentence.**

**"Tell Asuka everything Shinji...She will make you happy...I'm sure of it!"**

* * *

Shinji had awoke in the same bed that Asuka slept in before and it was funny because...she was in the bed with him...

(Oh Crap! This Again! I swear it's like she wants me to go further then a kiss sometimes!)

"Mmmm..." Moaned Asuka in her sleep as she nudged her head onto Shinji's shoulder. Getting herself cozy.

(Damn...She loves being around me...It's almost like when she liked Kaji. This is like a schoolgirl crush...It's comforting...)

"Hmmm...Shinji...You awake?"

"Uh...yeah...I'm awake..."

"What happened to you today? It was mid afternoon when I was changing in the room talking to you...and...and then I saw you on the floor sweating...I was really worried...(Sniff)" Asuka whispered as she had tears crawl out of her eyes. Shinji heard her quiet sob take over the conversation so he turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry. I wish you wouldn't get that sad Asuka...I mean I didn't look too bad did I?" Shinji jokingly said

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Asuka yelled in his face. "If you died...what would I live for...I don't live for my EVA...I don't live for anything except you! You understand me! I can't just open up to others so easily Shinji...I...I just can't...!" Asuka really let the tears out as her sob was painful to Shinji to hear, he could feel his heart being crushed and it was sore... He then placed his arms around her body pulling her closer in the bed as she clutched brutally to his chest as her wet eyes wadded up his shirt...

"F-Fine! I'll be there for you! No matter what...okay? Just please stop crying...For me?"

"S-Sure...For you Shinji..." As she stopped her tears, she laid her lips upon his again and he continued to kiss back...The kissing went on for minutes and the two were blushing madly...Soon Asuka had slowly moved her hand toward the bottom of his shirt and had decided to tug at it so she could take it off.

"W-W-Wait Asuka! What are you doing?"

"You love me don't you?"

"Well of course, but...We're just kids..."

**_Asuka, you're still a child..._**

"Of course...That's the same bullshit Kaji would say Shinji..."

"I'm honest though...Really...we're only fourteen...It's not right...but in the future I promise..."

"...Do I have to do everything you tell me to?

"Well...I really want you to just see my side of the situation too... but this is something we can wait on..."

"...It's fine...everyone else is in the apartments by the shoreline...Please...Do this for me..."

"Wait Asuka...don't...Hmmmm...A-Ahhh..."

"This isn't wrong Shinji...It's just the two of us...in this world...no adults...no parents...we'll just have to be our own adults..."

"N-N-N-N-Noooooo!"

* * *

"Noo!" Shinji found himself in the same bed as Asuka yet again, so he must have been dreaming...

"Shinji! What's wrong!"

"O-O-Oh it was just a...weird dream..."

"You've had a fever since we got to the store boy...Just rest okay?" Assured Asuka as she placed a goodnight kiss on his lips before she snuggled into his shoulder with her body clinging over his...

"H-Ha...Yeah...Goodnight...(Weird day...I'll tell her everything in the morning...)

* * *

As the tragic hero had awoken, he had heard a murmur of punches and people mocking each other from close by the bed he slept in. And he could also hear small talk from Asuka and Hikari right next to him. And she was still holding his hand. It was really comforting however. The girl noticed his awakening as well.

"Oh? Feeling any better my love?"

"Well..Uhmm...what's going on?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway Toji and Kensuke got us into the electronics store so they hooked up a tv...They're watching eh An-ehh-meh or something. Movie is otherwise pretty dark if you ask me. So here I am, talking to my good friend Hikari."

"Wow...Did you...stay here with me all day...and night?"

"Well of course. I could never leave you." She said with a sad look in her eye. This in fact affected Shinji...

"(Ha...Nobody has ever...Done that for me...ever) Well...I really am...grateful Asuka." Shinji admits as he squeezes her hand. This makes Asuka feel light headed and dreamy.

"It-It's no big deal. Hah, anyways...It's weird. It's been what? 2 or 3 days since you guys came back? And nobody else has returned as far as we know...no people...no animals...and nobody..."

"I know...It's weird...I'm also wondering about those rusted Eva's by the sea...Didn't one of them drop by the shore this morning..."

"Hmm...Yes...all the others just vanished too didn't they."

**"My brother...Loki...Look out for him Ikari..."**

**"But where..."**

**"Where your heart takes you. I know you can change his fate..."**

"Umm...if you two don't mind, I'm gonna go have a look at that rusty eva model. I'm going to go now."

"Sh-Shinji! You don't want me to go?"

"Not this time Asuka. I just want to go alone this time. And tell Kensuke and Toji not to worry ok?" Asuka put on her depressed face, as she felt empty and unneeded again.

"Whatever. I'll tell your idiot friends."

(I wish she wouldn't do a 180 like that and get all sad...)

* * *

Shinji had made his way out of the downtown area where their float was by the shoreline of the beach on the roads railing. He indeed saw the eva lying arms open by where Shinji had the cross posted on. He noticed that it wasn't all that rusty anymore but it was very different. The face was just a flat surface now as if a box was laid upon it's shoulders. There was only one eye and it looked as if the eye had belonged to a serpent. As he expected, he thought there would be a pod in the back, so he opened the back and it wasn't a normal one like his and fellow eva pilots pods were. It was a black opened box area and in the middle of it was a black diamond that looked like obsidian that had a lance pierced through it. His hand had touched it and he could feel a burning in his eyes as the diamond got brighter towards a white color.

**"My soul has been trapped in this lance...now I had been forced a new identity by third impact in this stupid engine those SEELE conspiracist's had made...My brother...you knew him?"**

**"Yes...he asked me to find you?"**

**"Funny...he seemed to have a greater bond with you then anyone...and you are like glass correct? Ah yes...I can feel your soul's state at the moment. It's giving itself a chance to reinforce itself...A temporary bullet-proof glass yes? And self confidence...Oh ho ho, We all need a bit of that don't we?"**

**"I-I don't know...But I..."**

**"Want to get me out?"**

**"Well yes, that's why I came here."**

**"Despite you knowing I could very well trick you?"**

**"Y-Yes..."**

**"I wonder why...Anyways, I'm going to make myself comfortable Shinji...I hope you and that girl make eachother happy. Like my brother anyway..."**

**"He made me happy, I killed him..."**

**"...? You...?"**

**"I...was wrong of doing it...I shouldn't have killed him..."**

**"Hmm...Well you had reasons, I'm sure..."**

**"..."**

**"Well goodbye for now. I will remain locked away until my identity revels back to me so I don't take the role of Rei."**

**"G-Goodbye."** Said Shinji as the bright light disappeared from the black diamond. He backed away and sealed the hatch as he walked to the shores of the beach in agony of seeing Kaworu's brother in the future. Would he get payback...? It's what he deserves...Right? As this thought lingers in his head, more constant images of his life since the 3rd angel attacked flash by as they did when he had performed 3rd impact.

* * *

**Silent Hill 2 OST- Black Fairy (In-Game)**

**"Why am I even here..."**

**"Sorry I'm late!"**

**"Isn't that theft?"**

**"We've passed this area 3 times already Misato!"  
**

**"I thought you didn't want me..."**

**"I'll pilot it!"  
**

**"Sh-SHINJI!"**

**"I'm fine living alone."**

**"I gave him a cellphone but he never uses it..."**

**"It's the hedgehog's dilemma..."**

**"Are you the Eva pilot?"**

**"Sorry newcomer but I had to clobber you to work out my own aggression."**

**"He saved your sister!"**

**"..."**

**"...?"**

**"Shinji? So he ran away..."**

**"WE DON'T NEED THAT ATTITUDE!"**

**"I'm...I'm home."**

**"Goodbye Shinji..."**

**"Don't say goodbye Rei...It's too sad..."**

**"I'm sorry Ikari... I don't know what to do in this situation..."**

**"The least you can do is smile..."**

**"This is Eva Unit 02 the final version!"**

**"Why are we here?"**

**"And now's...my chance!"**

**"What? Live with this idiot?!"**

**"Well looks like we're alone tonight huh?"**

**...**

**"But Kaji! Kissing and even everything else after that is fine too!"**

**(My god...She wouldn't...would she?)**

**"Hey Shinji? You wanna kiss me?"**

**(I-I realize she liked me then but what if it went different...?)**

**"Well looks like we're alone tonight huh?"**

**(No...NO...)**

**"Mama! Mama They Chose Me! I'm an elite pilot now!"**

**(Why am I being shown this...Asuka?)**

**"I'm the best in the whole world now! I must keep this a secret but I'll only tell you mama!"**

**(You look so happy Asuka!)**

**"Everyone's so nice to me now! I don't feel lonely anymore!"**

**(Why...Why are you so different now?)**

**"I'm okay now! Even without papa!"**

**(...?)**

**"Look at me! Look at me mama!"**

**(WHAT...?! NO!)**

**"..."**

**(Asuka...I didn't know.)**

**"Nobody cares about me...I can't be 2nd child anymore...Nobody cares. Not my mother, not my father...nobody cares. I have no reason, to live."**

**(Asuka! I care! NO ASUKA! YOU CAN'T DIE!)**

**"You never even loved yourself!"**

**(I changed! I do love myself! And more importantly I love you!)**

**Shinji is still constantly trying to accept the fact that he could have tried more but still blinded by the fact that he was afraid to get hurt. He really was close to his insanity now. A still image flashed back and forth in his mind like a heartbeat, just of Asuka's dead body on the bed they slept in. Then as he tried to erase it, he saw a tv sitting out on table floating into the sea of LCL. He could have sworn that it was static coming from the old fashioned tv. So he swam out to it and then as he stared longer at it, a voice came from it. **

**"Glass so fragile, mind cursed of guilt, do you belong anywhere now useless boy?"**

**"I'm...I'M NOT USELESS!"**

**"Oh...Well...What are you useful for?"**

**"Asuka...Of course!"**

**"Oh, that deranged girl...you know sooner or later she'll stop trusting you."**

**"NO! We made a promise! A PROMISE!"**

**"You know who else made a promise?"**

**"...Lo-Loki...You're so cruel..."**

**"To protect you from getting hurt"**

**"To fool me?"**

**"To stop your'e sorrow. To lend a hand. To have trust. To be on equal terms for once."**

**"You...You're just..."**

**"Hmmph, just relax. You don't have to say any names...We'll talk again..."**

**"Bastard..."**

**"I said relax buddy."**

**"You are not fooling me! I trust him!"**

**"Idiot...STUPID IDIOT! What are you use for! Asuka doesn't love you! She'll kill you and herself! YOU STUPID, STUPID FOOL! SHE HAS GOTTEN TOO MUCH DOUBT! HER MIND ISN'T IN THE RIGHT PLACE AND NEITHER IS YOUR'S! GO INSANE! WHO WILL CARE..."**

**"You...Why...how...how could I trust you ever..." Shinji finished as the screen drew to a complete stop as it faded to black...Shinji now thought he was insane...He needed to make sure everything was reality once again...**

* * *

"D-Damn it! Why didn't I just talk to her about everything last night! I need to stop putting it off! She needs me! I can't leave her alone! She needs my help! I'm so stupid! Everything I do is so fucking stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! But I'm going to change that now! I'll be more aware! I won't be scared! I will never give into my cowardice ever! NEVER!" As Shinji yelled upon the beach shore looking angrier then he ever had, in that short flash of memory that he'd been shown, he hated himself. But he could change that and thus Shinji had tried...

"Asuka? You look really down...What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand Hikari..."

"But-But if you told me, it would help."

"I know that well but I'm not ready to...open up yet. I just want to say more when I'm ready."

"As-Asuka. Don't push me away."

"..."

Hikari was stunned at how Asuka could be so cold. She knew already that she had an attitude, but to her? No, but maybe she did need time...

"Asuka, I...I want to talk to you out here for a while...I...I'll be quick! I swear!"

"Shinji? Talk to me?"

"Yeah! Hurry okay?"

**Is Shinji going to drastic measures to ensure he is loved, and that the love is a reality? Are these lies true? What are Loki's true intentions? Find out, perhaps in the Next Chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Dark Mass**

**Last time...Shinji is honestly distraught of Asuka's past he slowly learns over time, while she felt unneeded however, he was uncertain of her mood and so he ventured forth by request of Kaworu to look for his brother Loki. He talked with the strange relative and isn't sure of what he's worth again. So now he's to make sure if he's worth something.**

"I'm glad you're back, but what did you want to talk about so badly? Not that I mind anyway, but you left in a hurry and came back in the same fashion ya know?"

"Well...Ka-Kaworu talked to me. And he..." Shinji's words slowly slowed down to the point of which she couldn't understand his words anymore, when they instead sounded like audible vibrations in her mind.

**Kaworu...he showed up by the time I was in that coma...**

**"How did you know?"**

**W-What?! Who the hell are you? **

**"Shinji's already talking ALL about me."**

**Hmph, don't flatter yourself...Kaworu.**

**"You know what's funny about that? I sound nothing like him, and here this fool is about to say that I'm-"**

"- his brother Loki." Asuka only caught that part while she tried to analyze the voice to see where it came from. She was just dying to ask Shinji the question she had on her mind.

"Are-Are you sure it was his brother...and not a sister?"

"Well not exactly but he did say brother. But no haven't seen Loki in person yet. Why"

"I'm probably going insane but I think he or she just talked to me."

"Oh...what did Loki say?"

"I thought he was Kaworu talking...and...wait..I also forgot...did you ever, have a strong relationship with him...?"

"Well...it wasn't like that, but more...umm..." Shinji couldn't talk to her anymore about the feelings he had for another man. He was too embarrassed because he truly loved her.

"Seriously...Seriously...I had to compete with Kaworu...And I STILL DO? I-I-I AM PATHETIC!" Sobbed Asuka as she dropped to her knees yet again feeling useless...

"You were in a coma and everyone scared me! He doesn't mean anything to me like you now! He was just there to help me when no one could!"

"Scared...How? You had that bitch Rei after you and loving Misato..."

"Rei...felt unreal...and Misato...tried to..."

"Tried to...what?"

"Comfort."

"You're kidding...I-I hate her...I could have comforted you."

"Yeah but in her own way...like...umm...in a more physical way..."

"I...I would have...if you asked me Shinji...I would never let that disgusting woman Misato..."

"W-What?" Shinji yet again slightly horrified at this expression had again...the sexual tensions were there for sure...and she would hate anybody that got close to Shinji in any way at this point. So she would? Shinji was right after all.

"I would do it for you in a heartbeat because I trust you."

"Oh, Asuka...that's not right. We're just teenagers..."

"I know...but I don't care...There's no adults and no moral ground now though."

"What the hell are you saying...?"

"..." Asuka had shielded her face from his and had curled up into a ball on the ground they stood on by the end of the road where a parking lot was now a pool of LCL. They were on the top of an oil truck that lay in the middle of it.

"Well...I want to ask you something first..."

"Yeah?"

"Am I really...you know. Really worth something?"

"You...ended the world...but you gave everyone a chance despite knowing you'd get hurt again. So you're worth more then anything now Shinji. You figured that it was a part of growing up...and I believe that now...And I also believe I'm at least worth something to you. So that's all that matters...As long as I'm special to you."

"Yeah, but...Special...Do you...accept me for my sadistic and cruel nature? Despite if I grossed you out at all?"

"Well...in my hospital room..."

"I realize that but...WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! It was like when you fell asleep next to me but you were actually wide awake! You're sick!"

"What? ME!? I would never sit there and let you ever! Ever do that-"

**"Go ahead...do it like you always do. I'll even stand here and watch..."**

"(Sh-Shinji's...Mind? What the hell...is with these visions..) Well...Shut Up! And I'd rather join in and actually mean more then just a fantasy you know?! You do love me after all!" Complained Asuka like her usual self.

"Heh heh...We still argue...even in the apocalypse... just like before..."

"Yes...I know...it's always been fun...and now I think now is a good time to talk."

"About everything?"

"Yes..."

"Hmmmm. Not right now! I believe you care for me. This can wait in the long run Shinji! We've got to go practice remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

**Evangelion ost- Jikai Yokoku...(That next episode theme remember?)**

The group of 5 now were at a huge auditorium that was high above land up the road of the parking lot where a hill was climbed. The school would go there on field trips rarely. But Asuka, Shinji, and Rei had full access. Asuka had made a pretty upbeat song that took multiple instruments and forced it into 30 seconds that she planned to play as a sign of intermission. It really was catchy and quick to learn as Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji loved the simpleness in the uncanny tune.

"See! I told you it'd be easy! I call this 'Coming up next!' good name huh?"

"Because...it's for the intermission right?"

"Yes...Idiot, now Shinji, you think you could go down the stairs and see if their are more instruments? I plan to finish the song dearie."

Shinji nodded in agreement and proceeded down the corridor. He saw that a light was on in the hallway that was right in front of the steps. Walking into the basement, he picked up a personal piano and a microphone with a book of lyrics next to old cassette tapes. He was ready to head back up but noticed that the main desk for all accounts of the place had red liquid all over the top of it. Shinji was eager too see what the hell it was so he had walked over and examined the mysterious liquid and discovered it was...

"Blood...but...how?" Shinji saw a trail that lead down from it below to the bottom of the desk and a body lay there. He had a gun in his hand, and he was white as snow. The smell was terrible and shinji even noticed a photo in his hand...of a red head girl... Much like Asuka but her hair was short and she was much older. He backed away from the scene scared of who else might have committed this act.

"Shinji? What is it?" He heard a voice from upstairs trail down to his location. Not knowing what to do, he quickly ran towards the end of the dim hallway and found 2 big doors that led to a bigger auditorium that had 4 dead bodies. 2 Children and a couple. They all held hands together but this quickly lost shinji's mind as he started in a cold sweat and felt as if he was going to throw up. His vision was going dim and he dropped to the hard wood ground.

**"Why is the world like this..."**

**"You said you would get used to it didn't you. It's life."**

**"Yeah...BUT NOT EVERYONE HAS TO SEE THAT!"**

**"That's right...not everyone..."**

**"But...Why me?"**

**"Who knows. Fate, coincidence? You just have to deal with it Shinji. And so far..."**

"You're not doing a very good job at it..." Said a strong woman's voice.

"Who...Who are you?" Shinji awoke as a pale girl had him cradled in her arms. She had long hair that reached down to her knees, and it was white...her face looked alot like Kaworu's but it was slim and not so rough. Her cheeks were very round, and even without smiling she had little dimples. Weirdest thing were her purple eyes.

"Well I thought you'd figured it out by now."

"A school mate?" She flicked him on the head by looking very annoyed.

"IDIOT! I'M LOKI!" Shinji was very surprised because...

"I thought you were a boy! N-NO! You can't be Loki! Kaworu said you were his brother!"

"I have never seen Kaworu and I never will. I have spoke to him but my voice was ehh...not like it is now."

"Well...You aren't what I expected."

"IS THAT AN INSULT!" Shinji's hair's stood up on end as he saw her frustrated look Asuka would give him in her pissy mood.

"N-N-N-NO! You-You're very pretty! Y-Yeah!"

"Hmph, he never said you were clueless. And so dense."

"He...talked about me...?"

"Well you two were quite the lovers all in one day. Really surprised me."

"L-Lovers! No we were just..."

"Oh don't get all defensive about it! ?Love has nothing to do with gender! I never experienced it but at least I know it's fine for the couple to be the same sexuality!"

"Well...I do miss him."

"Well...What of your beloved Asuka?" She asked in a very questionable manner as she was eager for an answer.

"OH CRAP! AS-"

"Slow down, if you get up that quick you'll just pass out again. See this bandage over your head? Yes you practically split it open! I was afraid If I hadn't awoken, you'd be dead."

"But...somebody called my name."

"Hmm...well I took you with me to a store by the LCL...it's a mall..and...well a clothing store because it's not like I want to walk around naked again. I'm not ready for all eyes on me you know?"

"Ehh...I guess?" Very strange girl...he thought to himself...but not a bad person...So far.

"Hmm...And it's true. We all don't have to endure some pains in this world, but we have to deal with some..."


	5. Chapter 5

**In response to a review and confusions in the chapters before, I'd like to make it clear that whenever I have it in bold, I mean to take place in a characters own mind. And the lines are used after a stop in conversation or action within certain areas to go onto a new sequence of interaction or time skips. And no, this is ALL taking place in Tokyo-3, and it's not a flashback or whatever. It takes place right after the last scene in End of Evangelion. Also note of electricity not being everywhere while it dimly powers some sections of the world that were left untouched...Sorry for the confusion!**

**Chapter 5- 2+2=5**

**Shinji has a small talk with Asuka on their existence and they quickly look toward the future of their lives by practicing their parade. It does go well at first but Shinji yet again might be going insane. Not able to cope with the idea that people he's known have been roaming around, in the end killing themselves...Thus he meets Loki...**

"Will Asuka be able to help me?"

"As long as she isn't carrying the whole burden on her shoulders, she can help. Remember she has problems too idiot."

"I know...and...we talked...but not everything...but I did find out that...uh..."

"Hmm? What is it? TELL ME!"

"Well...I just don't think I should tell you..."

"What? Is it something personal? Oooooh Shinji is embarrassed about talking about his girlfriend? What? A hedgehog's dilemma?"

"WOULD EVERYBODY STOP SAYING THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! EVERYONE SAYS IT!"

"It's just...something that doesn't exactly help your relationships with others. Let's say that..."

"That voice just now...M-Misato?" He didn't think it was possible but maybe she was back... "I'm not going crazy am I...?"

"Shinji! How could you say something like that! Come on! Go on and tell me about this girl you just met! She looks nice!" Said the woman as she walked out in a white tank top and cargo pants.

"M-Misato! You-You came back!" Shinji was so relieved at her sight that he immediately ran up to her and was with stars in his eyes.

"Sh-Shinji..."

"Oh Misato! I'm so happy that you came back! So So Happy! I can't describe it! I just can't!" He said as he tried giving her a hug and had only felt cold...

"Shinji...Like I said..." Loki walked up as she had put a hand on Shinji's shoulder. He looked at her and then looked back at Misato...All he was holding onto was a mannequin...with the same clothing..."You are seeing things...So maybe you'll just get over it... I don't know...But you will."

"Y-Yeah...I'm...going to be fine..." He had no tone in his voice as he pushed the mannequin away harshly...then he fell limp to his bottom near a pillar supporting the small store by the register.

**I...I hurt him...And I feel bad? Hmm...**

"Look Shinji. Just go look for your friends for now and seek comfort from your woman! If you need to ask any questions, I'll be here. But for now just-"

"I'm fine...No...I am not. No...I am fine...no...no I'm...not...I'm...I'M JUST FINE..." Shinji kept repeating to himself as he held his head in his hands sounding hysterical. As he got quieter and quieter towards a whisper, blood had run out from his nose like a leak in a faucet running down his lower face.

"Shinji...DAMNIT!" Loki panicked as she slapped his face, but he did not stop.

**"I'm fine...But do I feel fine?"**

**If you can't hold it true...then you're truly not okay. **

**"I...If I keep doing this...will I die?"**

**It's not that you'll die...you're just slowly waiting for it...**

**"What is...it?"**

**...**

**"Well. WHAT THE HELL IS IT!"**

**Please don't be upset Ikari...**

**"Call me Shinji REI! CALL ME SHINJI! MY NAME IS SHINJI! SHINJI! YOU'RE NO ONE! YOU HAVE NO VALUE! YOU ARE NOT REI! WHERE IS SHE!"**

* * *

"JESUS! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!

**You have not been paying attention, so please pay attention.**

**"Pay what attention to what matter?!"**

**The instances throughout your journey. When you arrived in Tokyo-3, and when you sat upon the beach...**

**"Why are you doing this Rei..."**

**So that you can finally live happy in this world.**

**"But you're fooling my reality..."**

**It's what you wanted...**

"Not like this...No..."

"THERE! STOP LETTING HER FORM INTO YOUR MIND! WHEN YOU TWO FORMED, YOU CHOSE YOURSELF OVER HER. Now get back to reality idiot..."

"But...Rei was just...trying to help..." Shinji replied, coming into focus of where he was...

"She doesn't know better. So her acts as a god can go as unjustified."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TRUST YOU! You're supposed to trick me and kill all my friends! Kaworu told me! You're sneaky and a trickster! You can't be trusted!" Shinji yelled while running through the shops doors so hard that the glass on the doors broke from impact. He was a teary eyed mess and with few glass shards in his arms...a bloody teary mess.

"I didn't...trick you..."

* * *

Shinji had run off towards the ocean yet again and had gone to the farthest away from her existence as he put on his walkman again and lay on the beach that was so warm...He wished more warmth could travel on towards his heart. But for now he could only forget the world. The world he wanted, and without hesitation...he would do anything to keep it like this, because he knew this reality is real. He himself was real. Asuka was real. The stooges were there, and Hikari the famous class rep wanted to come back. So he just delayed his interest in everything until he'd awaken.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE IS DEAD..."

"He was bleeding because he must have hit his head on something hard! But he's been walking around! I mean we followed the trail from ALLLL the way from the recording house. And..it's just gone by this road...maybe he went to a store? He's gotta be around in this mall damnit, but we've checked everywhere...ALL the damn stores practically. So now we only have 1 store lef-"

"SHINJI MY LOVE! ARE YOU IN THERE!" Asuka ran yelling towards the store like a mad woman. She had repeated his name again as she forced the broken doors open and saw that a girl was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror as she was trying on ear rings. She looked in the corner of the glass and saw the upset and shocked redhead with a jaw that was wide open.

"Oh, he-hello...I-I was just uh..."

"Who are you? Where's Shinji?"

"My name is Loki, as for Shinji. Well he hit his head and (Can't tell them I sneaked in) he ran out of the music house I stumbled upon after I awoke, and walked up there to find his head injured...he claimed to have seen multiple dead bodies? And now he's run off to god knows where, so I was about to go out and search for him you see."

"Dead bodies huh..." Replied the hot head "Well there was one but...just one, and...HEY WAIT! YOU HAD TO GO AND LOOK PRETTY FIRST BEFORE YOU HAD TO LOOK FOR HIM? What were you expecting from him? Did you want a thank you kiss or something?!"She had responded fiercely.

"Oh! No this was of my own free will! I just like to look good wherever I go! Beside's he talked a lot about you! He was really worried about you...but he did see another thing...err it's name was Misato. A woman? Yes, he thought that mannequin was her...and he got enraged and left...you know, the doors?"

"Oh...well if he...saw Misato...Well...he cares too...ohhhh..." Asuka looked dreamy eyed and she blushed wildly...like a tomato. She even looked dizzy from the response from him being worried...it really was a schoolgirl crush now...well it already was before...But she was ridiculous.

"Wow do you always act like that around him?"

"Shinji...is the only one I can love...he knows the true me."

"Heh...well I believe he headed for the beach...I will roam around and find you 3 eventually. But for now. So long!" The pale girl said as she walked out the doors toward the other side of town. So the group of 4 had decided to go for the beach where the boy was as of now.

* * *

**"Are...there any more angels?"**

**We are the angels. Humanity as we know it.**

**"But nothing bad can happen. Fruit of life is dead, and as for the knowledge...but can they exist in us?"**

**How would you be here? Two people possess these fruits. And it's up to them if people can come back.**

**"Rei stop lying. You told me that if people had the power to form their self's in their own minds, then they could return, as long as the earth, sun, and moon exist...then the EVA will live forever..."**

**Paralyzed, yes your mother is alive but Asuka's is not...she is gone in that perspective. So her LCL is perhaps in the EVA...But where is the EVA?**

**"So...Me and Asuka are the angels..."**

**Yes. And everyone on the planet that are being born newly of unknown identity are not your children, but like your siblings, in this fashion.**

**"So...it is up to us..."**

**Look forward Shinji...and Loki...may help...**

**"Help what?"**

* * *

He awoke again, in the lap of a warm woman being cradled like he was a baby. He was looking to expect a lot of these wake ups to be like this. He didn't mind and the more it happened, the less he got surprised. But he still was, so he had to ask a name.

"Loki...Is that you...?" Asuka quickly slapped him across the face and yelled at him point blank to beat an answer out of him.

"THE HELL! I MET LOKI! I KNEW IT! YOU AND THAT SLUT WERE DOING SOMETHING WERE'NT YOU! And here I was, nurturing you out of the kindness of my own heart, and you throw it away like trash.." She wasn't in tears, but she was heavily gloomy.

"I just asked because that's how I woke up earlier...I'm sorry but she's not like that Asuka, I mean her, over you?"

**She did have some qualities of Kaworu...**

"Hmmm...Well of course! No woman could take my Shinji away! Besides I'm much too gorgeous to be in her low class! Oh I was a fool to mistake you...I'm just a little stressed." She was not ever trying to be serious, but she had her moment, yet again.

"Stressed...Heh...I'm going crazy...Well...where are the others? Not here again?"

"Well, N-" She had been interrupted by a volleyball hitting her square in the face as she fell face down into the sand.

"Asuka and Shinji! Sitting in a tree! F-U-C-" Hikari the class rep stepped in as she slapped the stooges on the shoreline.

"YOU IDIOTS! I wouldn't have surprised if you said kissing...but...to tease them like that is..."

"A DEATH PENALTY!" Screamed Asuka with fire intent in her eyes as she put her forearm down into the sand and picked up a chainsaw and started to rev it, as the stooges were huddling in fear from her rage.

"A-A-Asuka!"

"We-We-Were just kidding!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah! A G-G-Gag! JUST A GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" They both screamed down the highway from Asuka's death threat while she was screaming bloody murder.

"Oh geez...They really did it this time..." Shinji sighed to himself..

"Hmmph, serves them right! They should never hurt a lady!"

"Yeah...And teasing her never goes well...I wonder what would...?"

"Well, you two are dating right?"

"W-Wha?"

"Yeah, Asuka said you two were in love? Can't you answer that question immediately?"

"Well...this is...dating?"

"Oh man! You're hopeless..."

"Whatever, yeah...I guess we're dating, We are in love...I think...I know I am...but...the only way we seem to get closer is by...well certain actions...And I've barely talked about her so there's progress...right?"

"Of course, but don't you enjoy being around her? I mean you like her right? Or 'Love' Her?"

**Evangelion OST- Hedgehog's dilemma...**

"I don't like her...and yes I do love her...sometimes even before we were apart I'd get aches...I...I still do...even now Hikari...But I don't need her worrying...So I just act like it's fine...but deep inside...I hate it whenever I'm alone without her...Sure being around Toji and everyone helps...but I still think about her...like if she's not around...I'm slowly dying inside or something..."

"Shinji...wow...why...why are you telling me this?"

"Well...I was just waiting to tell someone...but I just got asked at the right time I guess... Anyways...I can see you and Toji being together. So whats up with that?"

"Hmm? TOJI! ME? With-With...him?" She shied away from bashing his name quickly, but Shinji was as shy to the subject of catching on however.

"Well why not? You made him boxed lunches didn't you? I mean that means you care about him? Then again that could mean that you're just good friends."

"Good friends...well maybe I...want to be more? You think that could work?"

"Yeah, just tell him how you feel! It's gotta work! I mean Toji couldn't say no! He'd have to be dumb to!"

"Y-You think so!?"

"Heh, yeah. I'll get you two set up right away! (Yeah, as if I've ever done that...let alone have friends in the first place...Ehh, I know this is selfish...but I need Asuka's help on this one!) I promise we'll have you two set up tonight!"

"Wow! You and Asuka's help! Shinji! I-I got to be grateful...but...I thought he liked Rei..."

"Huh? Rei? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, I saw him talking to her on the roof alone, and he had a smile on his face, as she did. So I expected them to have relationship...I mean-"

**"Toji? You liked Toji Rei!"**

**Not at all. If what you confer as to me having affections for him, then no. But perhaps at the time...I had affections for...**

**"Ehh...I wonder...But...this has been on my mind a while...But Rei...You think that I could..."**

**Isn't it rude to ignore a friend?**

"It could work out if we do that right?!"

"Uhhh, let me and Asuka handle it..." Shinji kept forgetting to give Rei a break during mid convo's and hear a plead from a friend. As he went back to his sand pile, Asuka made a return with the two stooges locked in her hands as she dragged their stary eyed bodies back to the beach. Shinji didn't notice but, Asuka was wearing a similar outfit to the one she wore when they first kissed. And her hair was naturally down now with no clasps in it.

"Well! You two are getting friendly aren't you! Well I'm glad Hikari can get along with one of you 3 idiots!"

"Ehhhhhhhh..." The two moaned in unison as their heads were spinning.

"Well...are they alive?" Shinji asked and expected a comeback of an answer.

"Duh? Like I would just kill them! No matter how big their stooginess gets!"

"St-Stooginess? Really Asuka?" Hikari face palmed.

"Heh heh heh. Well while they're out. Asuka I want to ask you something!" Asuka heard Shinji call for her and she leapt to his feet from the road and got an inch close in his face as her eyes shined.

"Yes! What is it my love!" She squealed excitedly. Shinji really did like the cuteness she had in having his attention all on her. She was like a little kid.

"I'm going to talk to you in private. Let's go the bookstore okay?"

"Of-of course!" She applauded as she kept asking all kinds of girly questions in his face as she grabbed hold of his arm. They were headed down the familiar road from the beach and were in secrecy...

* * *

"A-Asuka! What the-" He was interrupted as she shoved her lips onto his, also while tugging at the bottom of her shirt having it all the way off with only her bra showing now.

"I'm not stupid Shinji...Hee hee! Bringing me all the way out here...I know you want me all to yourself..."

"N-No that's a great idea and all but-"

"But you can't stand it!" She answered for him as she forced his hand on her left breast. Shinji couldn't control himself. And he had to squeeze it just as his hormones yelled at him to do so.

"Asuka...p-please...I just...wanted to-" He got assaulted again and this turn she started to tug at the belt he wore on his pants, the waist was coming loose, and he quickly grabbed hold of the situation. "Asuka! I brought you here because Hikari likes Toji!" She quickly stopped and walked fast to the book table in the middle of the dim bookstore and blushed madly as she hid her face, again looking ashamed.

"Look...I know this means a lot to you...But we can wait on that...Because we don't need to do that to prove we love each other..." Shinji really wanted it to be clear he loves her. Maybe a hug would help in the situation. So he does the act as she hangs onto him tightly, looking up at him giving him another kiss as she fell into his chest.

"So...That dweeb likes Hikari?" Asuka got a hold of herself and got into the topic.

"Yeah, we were talking about me and you and-"

"What'd she ask! Please tell me! Did she ask if-"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here!" Shinji handed Asuka her t-shirt back as she was embarrassed putting it on quickly.

"IDIOT! What'd she say?"

"Well. She was wondering if we were err, 'Dating' and I was a little confused at first because I knew we liked each other but I wasn't sure if that meant we were going out..."

"W-Well of course we are! When two people like each other, and the other tells that person that he or she likes em, then they're going out! I mean we kiss! We sleep together, but noooooo. You want to be two shoes and what not..."

"Anyways...I told her that we love eachother and that...Well...I get kind of..."

"Get kind of what?"

"Get kind of...lonely when you're not around..."

"...I...Thought...you were getting annoyed..."

"Hmphh...not at all...I love the attention...nobody, has ever done this for me." Shinji put on a strong smile as he hugged her again.

"You...really like hugging me..." She even had a grin on her face from all the affection she was getting today.

"I love touching you...Ehh...not to sound..."

"I know...So...We will eventually?"

"As much as I'd like to, we are just kids. So yes...But not to get distracted. I told Hikari I'd set them up. So you go do your girly thing with her, and I'll tell Toji about this."

"Will he just blindly go on a date with HER in an apocalypse?"

"Didn't you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Heh, I have a feeling he will."

"Shinji...before we go...do you think that girl Loki is...pretty?"

"Well she...is kind of...pretty..."

"Oh...That's cool."

"Hmmm? You okay?"

**I've got to make it obvious to him! He's so clueless! ERRRRGHHH!**

"I'm fine...but what about me?"

"You mean like, are you pretty?"

"Well...yes."

"Hmm...I don't like blondes, and that grey/white is kind of un-natural. And well Red...Red's been one of my favorite colors...And I like bossy girls. They are a nice change from my boring teacher...Plus you're...like me...but on polar opposites-" Shinji wasn't telling her she was pretty...he was giving her a hundred reasons why he likes her.

"Shinji! I didn't know you liked red! W-What if I wore a red outfit? What if-"

"Heh, silly that's why your hair is red...I'd think you look good in...black."

"B-Black? BLACK! Such a depressing color! Why not white?!"

"You wouldn't stand out."

"Huh...Well I'm glad we talked...Anyways I'm going to go see Hikari. Follow if you want but I'll be setting her up for her not so hot date...It'll be an hour or two."

"Alright, I'll get help from kensuke with Toji."

"Good...And Shinji..."

"Yeah?"

"..."

**...**

* * *

"Mmm...Thank you..."

"Just hang around a bit okay? I don't like being alone without you either."

"I figured that already. Well let's be off, and Asuka."

"Yeah?"

"You're hair is all frizzy, from when we..."

"Just made out. Gosh! You can just say it doofus."

"Well I was going to before you interrupted me! Besides! You seem like you had alot of practice!"

"What is that supposed to mean! You're the only boy I kissed! I'm just a natural you slow learner!"

"Oh you call slathering your lips with my spit makes you a natural!"

"...Now kissing just sounds gross..."

"W-Wait! No! Asuka! I-I didn't mean that! Asuka! Where are you going!? ASUKA!"

* * *

"So, Shinji has him all set up. Now it's up to you! What dress?! Guys love it when girls wear dresses!"

"Eh...yeah but everything here seems...skimpy?"

"Heh? What's wrong with revealing a bit more? I do it for Shinji."

"Oh dear god...and you want me to wear something that short? My but would be hanging out!"

"Hmm...then I'll wear it!"

"Huh?"

"Well it's gonna be a double-"

* * *

"Date!?"

"Ehh...yeah, just you and Hikari. She says she likes you!"

"W-Well that's unexpected..." Kensuke replied for Toji.

"Ohh...man! I've never been on a date before! Sh-Shinji! You gotta help me man!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, Don't worryoji! I may have never gone out on a date before but I've been taught by the best! An older woman!"

"Ooooohhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" The two said in unison!

"Was it Misato!"

"No! My old guardian!"

Uh oh...

"Well what have we got to do Shinji?" Kensuke had to be noteworthy to get special tips on dating girls! But then again...it was Shinji. He was just going to trust him, he stated to himself.

"A-Alright Shinji...lets...DO THIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS!" Toji had yelled out of sheer confidence on his first...double date...in an apocalypse...**Better then nothing right?**

So the three were off to the mall as Kensuke was wanting to make a whole tv show of the trials of Toji's manhood, which would be directed By: Shinji Ikari! As the goofballs they were, they went straight to a men's warehouse...Ooooh Fancy!

* * *

"Man Asuka, look at those 3 stooges! Shinji just took them into a damned men's warehouse Asuka! Damn them! They act like this is a wedding...how childish...right, Asuka?"

"Mmmmm...My Lovely Shinji would want to go to a men's warehouse...and a wedding?! Oh I can just see it now! We'll have a big cherry vanilla cake! A-A choir and pink roses everywhere! And-And we'll have Beethoven play live for us! And th-then Shinji will have to do the ritual of taking me to bed with him in our lovely house! And-and-"

"WOAHHH ASUKA! First off Beethoven is dead, and second...! Well, wait what? Take you to b-b...Bed...? Geez!"

"Hmmm? Well he did promise. Hmph!"

"I don't even know where your guys conversations go...But atleast the guys are done right now?"

"Hmm...No. They'll be too picky of a man's suit. And even then they won't stop short of something over the top for to do on his first date."

"Over the top? Like a...?"

"Well like he might try and do something...Damn it! How do I explain...umm...Impressive! Yeah, he will probably show up with a gentleman's look on his face and try and get a kiss or more out of you!"

"W-WHAT!"

"Heh calm down, I'll be there with you." Asuka said as she went on ahead outside the clothing store and sat on the benches in the mall that had been on the walls outside a store. Thus positioned by the warehouse. Hikari was just going casual...a white long, thick gown, sandals, and a large circular hat to cover the top of her head, not letting her hair loose. Asuka had made an approach into the warehouse but was left only wandering where the hell Shinji was and heard lots of talk towards the back of the store and noticed a lamp was on. Only inside a dim corridor and she had stopped before the entrance after she walked through isle's of fancy suits.

"Uh-Sh-Shinji! You don't have to try so hard! It's all for Toji you know?! Anyways Hikari should be done by now...And...HEY ARE EVEN LISTENING!?"

"Huh? Yeah, Don't be a try-hard and Hikari is about done, yada yada. You know you still talk down on me even though you're just head over heels in love!"

"Ohh well it should be extra special to you doofus! It's just a part of my personality! You should love it!" She replied back with an annoyance to Shinji's overall dominance over her in arguements with him.

"Well...it is amusing..."

"Amusing!? The hell?! What am I some toy to you? You cold bastard!"

"No...I mean it makes me happy when you're...being more like your old self..."

"Old self..."

"H-Hey SHINJI! Stop being romantic while we're dressing man! That's just...alright then...nevermind."

"Huh? Well ok..."

"Ikari! ! Which is really suited for the man! Yellow? Or purple!? I know you already said purple but that just wouldn't stand out! I say yellow! Whadya say?!"

"Yellow? Huh? Well...you just wear it."

"Me wear it? What are you going to wear?"

"Nothing...too special..." Shinji replied coldly as he had no idea what he would wear.

"Ohh man. I thought you would be the least picky of what to wear..."

**That voice...?** "Umm...Lo-Loki...is that you?!"

"Yes, kind sir, and hello Asuka! I'm glad we met already before you found Shinji! And did I even say hi to...?"

"Lo-Loki! Is she that one gray haired girl that came out of one of the clothing stores earlier today?!" Kensuke yelled.

"Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji just want to just get prepared, it's a double date you see." Asuka cleared up the situation gladly.

"Oh...but it sounds as if a 3rd is with them, what is he for?"

"Hmmm...Hey Shinji! What is he for?!"

"Ehh...memories?"

"Memories...wha? Whatever he's for the memories I guess..." Asuka had a rage nerve bulging on her forehead.

"Funny...I thought power would have cut this region off already...LCL doesn't affect power because it's a liquid not with the power of a regular that can extinguish the electricity like other fluids could. Practically all kinds right?"

"Huh...you make a good point. But Most power is cut off from wave's toppling over stations and no one left to keep them powered...not to mention...no hunger... And...WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LCL!"

"Well...I'm Kaworu's sibling...and I can explain alot..."

"Yeah...well...that's illogical..."

"Most are logical...correct?"

"In this apocalypse...anything is right?"

"Well you know that book 1984? Well people are being forcefully believing in things where they have no acception to disagree whatever he is forced to believe...thus he states that 2+2 do not logically equal 4...but they equal 5...Logically."

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about!" Kensuke interrupted from the room. "I read 1984 and understand your meaning but what does that have to do with us?"

"Well...believe what you want and ignore the logical. Or believe what is hosted to be logical in fact... But understand this...This world is different...and very much to the fact that dangers may as well be too. The Angels...3rd impact...Well...it's all gone now anyway. We have started a new..."

"For real..." Toji was stunned at her idea of what they encounter in this new world...

"N-No..." Kensuke had to deny, as he was prepared for an almost normal life.

"So the danger is..." Shinji couldn't finish...

"Ourselves..." Asuka finished the answer...

"If signs of sanity wither. Then yes...But more importantly...Has anyone else been encountered in the town?"

"Sh-Shinji...I'm scared..." Asuka said as she backed up to a near wall as she grasped onto it with fear in her eyes. Shinji ran out with his casual clothes on with no sign of change in appearance. He grabbed Asuka's arm and held her for support.

"No...Just a lot of...well...visions..."

"I'm aware of that...But let's stay away from the ocean for a while huh?"

"Ocean...But..."

**So much can happen in one day...A new character meets Asuka! A double date! And The new girl coming back to accuse dangerous possibilities of the new world...Disturbing for the night, but no failure will come of the date! Watch how all reactions come out on the Next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- A Frosty Date**, **Sponsored by Tang**

**Last Chapter...Shinji is left with little sanity he has left and wants to leave the world in his own mind locked away as he keeps seeing things that shouldn't be there wither he wants to see it or not. But as these matters are forgotten in the mean time, Loki makes a point as saying that the world is in fact in a different state, and so therefore different dangers could arrive in this already empty world. But what is the enemy? What is the danger?**

"Hmm...I can see as to why you want to point these things out Loki, but we currently have to uh, take Toji on a date."

"Double date! Remember?!" Asuka had to state.

"D-Double date!?" Shinji was caught off guard.

"What are you? Stupid?!"

"Well...no but you...Oh I noticed you changed into a...uhhhhh..." Shinji could not stop staring at the short revealing dress that Asuka had worn. It was a thick black dress that stopped short right above her thighs and it had red lining for stitches on most notably the sleeves and little parts on the short skirt part of the dress that was zig zagging all the way around it. It was a zip-up in the back and she had decided to go a little casual and put her hair in pig-tails along with some old fashioned black converse.

"Sh-Shinji! What's the matter with you now! Is Asuka stomping on your fragile heart again?!" Toji replied manly to an extent.

"Ehh...no...but...I'm going to head out...let me just find a coat to put on..." Shinji slurred on about not taking his eyes off Asuka.

"Oooohhhh a coat! Let me pick it out! I know what suits you best!"

"Heh, just let me pick it out...and I surely don't want a fancy coat to keep me warm. Well I'm off. You coming Loki? Ouch!" Shinji felt a hard nudge in his side from Asuka's elbow as he was confused by her sudden attack.

"Ehh, well I'd say that...I am going to go off for a walk and hopefully try and make sense of things for myself...but no. You have fun. I'll come back and find you all in a week or so!" Loki left with a smile on her face as she headed for the road that would walk over the music house and off towards NERV. So Asuka and Shinji had made pace to keep an eye out for a plain old grey sweatshirt, which they had found as soon as they turned corner. Hikari was waiting at the appointed location for the date that was in a half flooded park while some light sources on the street were dying off. Toji had made his arrival and Kensuke was no where to be found with him. He was in a really cheesy tuxedo with his hair combed backwards, as he still felt deeply emberassed by his utter politeness that Shinji pushed on him.

"Wow Toji...ehh Asuka wasn't lying when she said impressive." As Asuka and Shinji came into view of the couple they saw Hikari whisper something into his ear. After she was done he nodded his head and they both ran down a dark alley laughing.

"L-Laughing?! They just ditched us Shinji!Ohhhh, And I wanted to see Hikari's first date! Damn!" She was heavily annoyed yet again.

"Well...we still have our dates. And they have theirs. We'll just talk about it when we all get together."

"Hmmm...You're right I suppose..." Asuka had admitted to her lover as they held each others hands and sank together onto a nearby dry bench.

**Ha Ha! I'll get two dates in one night and show them the shocking reactions to their own romantic ambitions! All in one night! Ha...Ha...Good thing there was a video camera store...**

* * *

**"Loki, you are telling the truth. But for what purpose? You always got the benefit of deceiving others. Why? Why this?"**

**"I am tired of tricking people, before this life, and as of now...I just have no reason to..."**

**"Ahh...Well at least you told them about the LCL correct?"**

**"I told them to stay away from the ocean, so no full explanation."**

**"..."**

**"What?"**

**"Well...Loki. You know what happens if the LCL is...all concentrated in one place...by the 2 fruits?"**

**"Oh, Shinji and Asuka? Well they've been around it. I know that much." **

**"Do you know how long?"**

**"Hmmmm...No clue!"**

**"Foolish girl. You best find out after you go to NERV and see if they still have any failed EVA units."**

**"Heh Heh...could you tell me exactly what happens?"**

**"Well you were getting on track of what happens or what 'IT' is..."**

**"You mean the dangers?"**

**"Yes. In other words, you could have asked if he believed in ghosts. Because he had been in encounters with souls that aren't in their stable bodies...but what of an area? I know you kept watch on him in Tokyo-3...What happened when he ran away? He got spooked by something correct? What was it...the 2nd day? He was in a fairly empty city that was close to the mountains of a suicide spot...and when he got there, he heard audible noises...and the area was all pink."**

**"I get it, the area was haunted."**

**"And what of troubled souls in the LCL? Some may want to come back and some may not. You saw Shinji experience that..."**

**"The mix of souls in the area, and the troublesome deaths...make that area haunted yes?"**

**"The Music house..in Shinji's mind will always be clouded. As for references go, nice on the 1984 theory. But here's a treat...Do you remember the video game that came right before 2nd impact?"**

**"I don't pay attention to video games. Nor on too many things that were becoming popular when I was just a soul roaming around...or in my own dimension to enjoy doing activities in...Kaworu still has his...the one he can't leave."**

**"It was a horror game. And Mind you I am a fan of anything gloomy or twisted. Not into the outright ridiculous where it's just blood and gore, it needs a damned dark story and interesting plot! Symbolism! And the otherwise un-explainable... true terror! Silent Hill! Now take a look at the sequel...made by the same person but heavily depressed after 2nd impact, thus having a close friend with near sadness be the main character and voice actor...And the town of Silent Hill calls to him. So that he can be forgiven of his sins while dealing with his personal monsters coming to life..."**

**"This may happen then correct?"**

**"Just...an exaggeration."**

* * *

"Heh...I really do love you Shinji..." Asuka said as she lay her head in his lap getting cozy as her hair flew around his face, showing it's beauty.

"Why? Tonight very special? Did I try something different?"

"Well no...it's just that...I know I was cold toward you when we first met but, just know I was afraid of getting hurt when we met, and so I thought Kaji was my only love..."

"Ohh...Yeah...when we first met...I thought you were a scary person. But living with you and Misato helped me adjust faster. And when we did have training for the angel attack...I started to admire your...beauty."

"O-Oh...what a romantic?"

"Yeah...and I even tried to kiss you in your sleep."

"Duh...everyone already knows that..and I would have let you back then too."

"But you made it seem totally like you hated me for it."

"I have an actors face remember?"

"Still...what happened when the angel revealed your mind...Misato told me that you went in a coma because you were traumatized of a memory?"

"First, he made me dive deep into the mind I hid away from for years which was my mother dying...I always said I was going to be my own mom...so...the reason I was in a coma was because I...slit my...wrists..."

"You...You...did"

"I thought nobody truly loved me...and you didn't pay me attention...so I got in a bathtub and..."

"Geez...I'm sorry...I didn't know it was...S-S-Su-" He couldn't make out the words as he wrapped his hands around her wrists.

"Atleast I'm back...I almost died in that EVA fight before 3rd impact...painful..."

"..."

"Oh...please don't be sad Shinji."

"I have to...say something..."

"G-Go ahead."

"I know I said that you could live without me, and I'm aware you said you wouldn't but...the more I think about it..." Shinji slowly started to tremble from his frustration that he needed friends, But he simply just denies it at this point. "The more I can't be without you...if you died...I would have killed myself...My friends just aren't...the same as you..." He had tears roll down his face as he looked down on the ground hiding his expression from Asuka's eyes.

"...Oh...Oh S-Shinji..." Asuka slowly started to cry like a baby with him as she hid her face in his shoulder letting her cries out again. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I can't trust anyone! I'm just scared of getting to know anybody because they could hurt me! But you never did Shinji! You never did!" She had been screaming in his shoulder the entire message.

"I-I don't know why...B-But I just needed to cry right now...I just...I want to cry...so bad..." Shinnji put on his most depressed face, like the one after he had Misato's blood on his lips.

"It's fine to cry! I didn't cry for so long but it really does help..."

"I...I wonder if Toji or Kensuke, or Hikari would deceive us...like Kaworu..."

"Or like all of my other friends, they never liked me..."

"Nobody can be..."

"Trusted..." At that last word they looked at each other while their bodies were shaking from the panic they had themselves in. And they kept it like this for a good while. Until they grabbed each others hands and decided to walk fast toward the opposite direction of Hikari as they ignore everything around them.

"Shinji! Where can we sleep? Where they can't find us I mean." Asuka had admitted out loud trying not to cry.

"we'll have to always be moving...We should sleep...on the trains..."

"T-Trains...but they don't...work..."

"Well...I know how we can get them to work, we'll just have to go to the trains docking bay! We'll...We'll be okay!"

"Hmm...But I want to talk about something."

"Can we wait until we get there?"

"I...Suppose...But promise you won't get mad."

* * *

"So you wanted us to have our date...alone?"

"Uh huh, that's right. Asuka wanted to be alone with Shinji tonight anyways remember? She was whining and complaining the whole day we were looking for him, and that she wouldn't mind being alone with him again. So I thought I'd be nice."

"Yeah...but she did look forward to this you know. Come to think of it...Shinji did too. Hell Kensuke made an interview on this whole date."

"Huh? Where is he now?"

"Hmmm...I thought he said he'd go find a charger outlet for his camera er something."

**I was...but those two looked so...**

"Shinji was looking forward to it. Hmm...Hey Toji? Can I ask you something?"

"Well yeah. Of course."

"Do you think that...Shinji's gone...insane?" This question brought Toji to a complete halt. As he was just remembering everything that happened to Shinji this past week that they were all together again.

"Shinji's gone through enough Hikari, so I can't say he's left with a lot of sanity to cross. Either way, Asuka might be the same way...I mean she's pulling that school girl crush on Shinji now. Maybe she's using him..." This got Hikari to think...almost outraged by this thought from Toji...She stopped to give her thought on it.

"Asuka loves Shinji. A lot...I think...and her performance of being so madly in love like that is a way of keeping her and Shinji happy...But she might be insane too..."

"Yeah...she hasn't...seen things has she?"

"Well she saw the body and from her expression...she just stared at it with a uh...darkness in her eyes...like she was picturing that body being her..."

"Yeah...so much has happened...yet we never sit around and talk about it...like...like...Wh-Where the hell is my sister...or our parents...If we came back...why...Why can't...they..." Toji rambled on as his sunk down toward the ground. "Nobody has come back...no animals even...and we're just alone..."

"Alone...well...we Have Kensuke...Asuka and even Shinji...But I wish that...people would come back too...or how the hell this even happened..."

"Shinji...dove into your mind...?"

"We all saw him in one glance...that's all I remember."

"We were all connected and Shinji said the world wasn't what he wanted...that's all I remember..."

"Heh heh. I wonder if NERV is really all a place that is standing together still. Or where it is even." Toji had made wonders about NERV ever since his hospital care and Hikari visiting him for his injuries...

"Wait...YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE THE HELL IT IS!" Toji corrected her.

"N-No I don't! I swear! Misato just drove me to this wall and we entered through with her car! I really don't know where it is!" The two were going to fidget about the matter later, but Kensuke was heard down the street walking slowly towards them as he had a gloomy look on his face...

"Oh Kensuke! Why the long face?"

...

* * *

"I was just thinking but...Maybe you really don't want to run away because I'd just annoy you..."

"Wow..and you asked if I would get mad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- A Disturbing World ****_IS_**** my Heaven...**

"I don't mind that...I don't mind getting hurt again..."

**And we are the words I love you.**

"A selfish belief, like a prayer...It won't last forever. And I'll be betrayed again..."

**But you want to come back because you realized that those feelings are real...**

**Dreams exist within reality**

**New images will change their hearts and their forms...**

**Anyone can return to human form as long as they imagine themselves in their own heart...**

* * *

"Huh?" Shinji was strangely awoken by a fictional reality he had while talking with Rei and everyone important to him about his choice of being possibly hurt again...But as this really saddened him already...He couldn't take being hurt again...he just wanted to be with Asuka...He had even realized their location of sleeping was indeed by a power source that took them a good 2 days to trek on over to from the beaches around they had roamed. It was on top of the mountain near the evacuation center for Tokyo-3.

"Mmmm...I...feel fuzzy..." Asuka said in her sleep as she rested her head on Shinji's right shoulder as he was sitting up sleeping on a couch that lay in the entrance.

**"Fuzzy...that's odd.."**

**She's not sick you know?**

**"Well I would have already noticed...Is this the best for us?"**

**It was your choice to come back into this plane of existence knowing that you'd be hurt again. You're just running away. Again Ikari?**

**"But I have Asuka...She matters more to me then...anybody...Everything...she is my own..."**

**What if I or Kaworu came back...**

**"I don't know...I'll worry later. She will wake up soon."**

* * *

Shinji was left with his mind empty of all thoughts as he was staring at the wall, unsure if he was at his breaking point...He was before but this time..it wasn't 100% Real. He was really going insane, no matter hod you'd look at it. Even if Rei was actually there in his mind, he saw things he shouldn't have, and Maybe Asuka was in the same league? They still weren't done talking. How many times were they gonna put off the last part...? They needed to talk wither or not they were both okay with the world. Okay with no one else coming back to life. As his bowl of thoughts swirled around in his head, he felt a familiar nudge from the girl by his side.

"Are you okayyy..." Asuka mumbled as she was still sleepy and struggled with keeping her eyes open to the fact that her 'Boyfriend' was stressed. She figured there was a way to help relieve this but she wasn't going to try that again until the time was right.

"You think I'm insane." Surprising his love again.

"No. I think we already were Shinji."

"I don't know...if we talked about all our problems, would any of this happened? I mean...the world being like this."

"Honestly, I don't have a clue but I will say that I'm happier here. I think."

"R-Really?" Shinji was kind of flattered at this answer as Asuka nodded her head at his question. Noticing his blush however, Asuka took quick action and gave him a quick one on the lips as she walked into a room they found at the power plant that had instructional booklets plastered everywhere. Shinji followed soon after he made his way up slowly, while having his back hurting from the uncomfortable position he slept.

"I'll learn how to make the electricity work around town and get the train station to go wherever we want...I'll bet it'd be working in an hour if we wanted." She put on a strong smile as she was encouraging Shinji of his choice of sleeping.

"Yeah, but what do you want Asuka?" Shinji had replied feeling guilty.

"I want...at least a promise made..."

"You...You're rediculous..." Shinji said with force in his tone as he was getting tired of Asuka trying that same act every time they're alone.

"W-Why?" She said with a real sadness and disappointment like when Kaji rejected her.

"Is that all I'm for? Can you really not trust me?" Making a point that he couldn't handle thinking about.

"No...I just meant eventually. I mean that you are keeping your promise? That you'll stay with me?" Damn...She was really depressed now.

"Oh...Of course...when I need you the most...heh, I already do...and that's why you're here for me. So yeah...I just wish you would accept that I love you..." Saying this made him equally on the same level as her.

"Shinji...I already know you do. I just always wanted to do this. And...Well I realize it can wait." She had put on a slight smile, not to fool him, maybe herself.

"I appreciate that...I mean that you understand..." They had remained quiet, staring into each others eyes longingly until Asuka interrupted the stare by walking into him, arms out.

"I do...now lets start up the town again."

* * *

The two had re-read the instructions at least 50 times on how to get the main circuit to run toward all componets (Generators) in the town. So far they were able to boot it up only at the embassy they were in. So as to take precautions, they practiced their first use by ignoring the safety factors and ran the power towards the highway that led outside of town and BAM! All power that was dim within that area returned to full restoration, mind that the road was full of abandoned cars and LCL fluid. So the two had celebrated and decided to try their method again on a factory full of frozen boxed foods that lay deep underground that was maintained by NERV of course. The factory was special, as it had boxes that would keep the food fresh for years under any circumstance. Their try worked yet again so they had decided to see if the train station would fail..

"..."

"Uhhhh?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Oooooooh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

...Nope, a success. They were extremely pleased that they could at least help restore the town while they walked to train station. Thus having took an hour to walk there since it was at the bottom of the mountain. Shinji made haste to the front of a bus and looked to see if the map in the computer of it still worked. It was merely scratched up but Shinji was familiar with the interface since he rode the trains alot and got to see how they worked a bit.

"Wow, you know your stuff shot! Now where's is the station where all of the trains dock?"

"Oh, well we're already here, we just got to travel a bit more. Really we just got to go down a flight of stairs from here and there'll be the main office."

"Oh. Well why are we here then?"

"To see if this train works. This one has a route that goes ALL over Tokyo-3, except towards the beach. The last quarter of the route was there and got demolished. So I need this one to be in fine shape so that I can re arrange the routes to make a smaller circle around the city." Asuka surprised again at how much he knew about the trains couldn't help but be proud that he was good at something like that... They had made their way into the office and Shinji quickly got to work on the computer...this was the 7th day out of the week, Noon, Sky was red and it took him 3 hours to reconfigure the whole city route to go from the top of the hill in a circle to the station. Asuka had passed out in a seat nearby Shinji to comfort him while working. And by the time it was done, he had left Asuka in the chair by him as he went into a dark corridor that had a weird noise coming from it...

* * *

"Th-They left...And right then...What are we going to do? End up like them?"

"Why do you keep saying that? They left because they got scared! You treat them like a nuisance!"

"They're insane Kensuke! What if they think We-We're monsters and they try to...kill us?" Toji replied harshly as the thought of the two in his mind made him feel betrayed in an already empty world.

"Well so what? We may as well be! We're all we got left! And they just left! And all you want to do is sit on your ass and mope?"

"..." No reply back from The hurt boy who was a little worried about Hikari's own self. She heard the news last night from Kensuke as he approached them slowly with the footage of them two looking crazy as they left the town quickly...Kensuke didn't bother to stop them because by the time he got towards their location, he was completely lost in the odd fluid...Where the hell did they go? Was he going crazy because even the power was on in most areas now...Still not a big deal despite the fact that they can't get hungry when so much LCL is in one area...

"You can sit here. But I'm gonna-"

"Oh h-hello? I heard the pair got scared and ran away together? Funny thing is, since this morning a lot of power has returned. I'd imagine they'd be at some power plant?" Kensuke bumped into Loki who was casually coming and going like it was a hobby.

"Oh hello Loki, A power plant...Oh I know where that is! Come on! If we go together, then-"

"Kensuke, I only wish to look around the city as I'd imagined they have moved on."

"Huh? No way! They have to still be up there! They have to!" Kensuke had yelled past Loki as he was running straight toward the fabled mountain. With Toji still in the gutters about his new girlfriends tragic mood, he wasn't planning on looking for them while at the same time not sure wither to trust Shinji now... Loki made quick Haste towards the location she sensed Shinji now with dirty tattered clothing she wore before. Lots of cuts were on it as nobody noticed why they were there anyways...

* * *

Shinji heard the terrible alarm he heard in the back of his mind...the same tone that played in the lab when his mother died...that terrible loud air raid Siren would echo through his head until his teacher taught him how to suppress the noise, really cruel how this noise would be found playing in a form to cause him more Trauma. He had whimpered in the corner as the walls started leaking red fluid as thick as blood. He could hear the siren increasing in his ear violently as it made no stop as to the point when it got so loud in his head...it shook him...He felt his ear pop and could feel hot blood pouring out of it as he the noise finally faded away. He was almost crying like a baby now as he was standing up remembering his mother and everything cruel that had happened...But in the midst of it all...he heard some creature make a loud noise, while echoing all the way toward the dark square room that had a single speaker planted on the wall from where he heard the siren. Trying to make his way back to Asuka, he noticed she was gone, and saw bloody footprints lead up the staircase back into the train. He had quickly stumbled around looking for her becoming more and more frightened of the world around him. It was pitch black and it was raining blood. The only way he saw were the lights in the train. Making it into the 3rd car, he saw Asuka in fedal position on a seat smothered with the liquid dripping off of her.

"Asuka...Are you okay!" She didn't pay attention and she ignored him. "Asuka! Asuka!?" He yelled while walking towards, however when he was in her bubble, she jumped up and tackled him to the ground as she placed her hands around his throat. She had tears in her eyes and they were very pink. She saw his face and slowly let go as she was realizing it was Shinji...

"I...thought you were...dead." She muffled as she slowly limped over to his chest as he lay on the floor with his back. Then even more tears came out and he could only comfort her. He pulled her in tight as her hair hugged her back along with his arms.

"I...I heard a siren...And I'm sc-sc-scared...Why...why is the world like this...what happened." Shinji muttered to himself as Asuka past out in his arms...At this moment he heard that screech again, this made Shinji jump from panic as he slowly let Asuka go out of his arms and placed her back against the wall of the train. And like that he left toward the control station

"..."

"L-Look I promise I'll come back! I'll...be back! I-I-I-I love you..." He stuttered with more tears coming from him again as he was setting the train route to go to an underground route in circles...He even made sure to bring a control panel along in case the one on the train broke. The map was set up, all he needed to do was press start...

"Ikari! Are you okay!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him...Loki.

"Oh...D-Damn it...Loki...I'm in here! Help!" He didn't know what to say as he slouched back in the chair, forgetting that he was leaving.

"Damn...now you left, and I could hear you crying this way and now I'm left with the inspection and review that you are insane. Complete disaster...Where be Asuka though?"

"In the car...We got scared...and the rain is..."

"Huh? No rain...It's all in your head Shinji...it is pitch black for once however..."

"Can We just...leave..."

"Of course...Uhh I expect you got the power working, and this train as well..."

* * *

_**They Have Gone Insane,**_

_**Initiate Insane Arc-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- What about the Rabbit Hole?**

**Having the doubt of being capable of being hurt by their friends, they have gone off and restored power to some of the city along with their process on the train station now fully working. Right after it had been worked out, An Siren sent Shinji and Asuka spiraling faster down to into their twisted minds having knocked out Shinji for Hours, but Having Asuka deal with it by herself. Loki shows up again and helps the broken two reach a stable conscious. Meanwhile, Kensuke foolishly looks around for them...**

"Listen...I was there with you and can asure the angels have not returned...You just heard something in your head..."

"I-I'm sure it wasn't real..But something definitely triggered it...I-I-I mean...WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THE WORLD...This happened before..."

**That Haunted area...But haunted...I'm sure. Here being haunted is...possible?**

"I can easily say that while I'm here, you and Asuka are in safe hands." She said admirably.

"You? Help..us?"

"Well...I'm alone too...I just feel the desire to er...help."

"Oh..." Shinji was kind of glad that she wanted to help...and to help prove that she wasn't going to try and hurt him. Maybe she would have betrayed him. But why would this Bother Shinji?

**You see my image in Loki don't you Ikari?**

**"She...reminds me a lot about you Kaworu. So I guess that's why I trust her. I mean will this be fine?"**

**Heh, I'm not even sure if my judgement was right about hi- I mean her. See? I thought Loki was my brother, and was told she liked to Trick similar gods like myself. Adam.**

**"I think I'll trust her then. But eh, if I did want to..."**

**Want to...?**

**"..."**

**Oh Shinji...Have you a heart so fragile at this point you still mind Asuka more then anyone? I mean Loki must be nice to look at. And I see no reason to go after her as you'd only be chasing the past Shinji. **

**"I didn't mean to chase her, I mean that...I really do miss you and Rei. And she almost looks like the two of you. But Asuka is different. I really do love her for that."**

**I believe that truth Shinji. She really wants to be there for you. And you respect and adore it. This is another feeling that you have never experienced. She has given you more then me and Rei could. But just know that if you ever get scared again. Just seek love.**

**"Right...Love..."**

"Really now? It's much too late for me to be up. Asuka is still asleep and here we are analyzing the situation. Heh Kensuke got so worried he left to look for you."

"Kensuke? Oh, what about Toji? Or-Or Hikari? Aren't they worried?" Loki was about to say something to his asked question with her mouth open, and it just occurred to her that the two were rather upset actually. She thought it'd rather be helpful not to lie since she wanted his trust.

"They were upset that you left them alone, and they just felt betrayed to be honest. But this is your decision for any good reasons as it was Asuka's. She still in the 3rd car right?"

"...Yeah, I made her bed. It was hard for her hand to let go since she gripped it so hard." Shinji pushed away the fact he hurt others instead and wanted the future to stay on path the way it was headed.

"Hmm...She wouldn't be too happy if.. I was here right?" She asked while blushing from the thought of them coming close together like Asuka already did. Did Loki want that? She could feel a trail from Kaworu's feelings get muddled with her own after coming into contact with Shinji more and more frequently...

"I guess not? She doesn't seem to like whenever I talk more with other girls...and...Uhhhhhh..." Shinji had trailed off from what he was saying as he was left staring out the window as he was backing his body up towards the seat as he looked scared for life...He was seeing the world like it was before...

"Shinji...I hate to see you like this...Damn it. Well...I can help."

* * *

A lot of passing out and waking up from trauma was a routine for Shinji, but going crazy was something on his schedule as he awoke to red sunlight on his face. He blinked his eyes to refresh his sight, so he could look out the window and see that the train had stopped at the edge of town where the highway to Tokyo-2 led to. When he was taking to Loki, he could have sworn it was midnight. And he saw the world going upside down again by then but she was no longer there...What the hell was going on? He had to wonder this. Even as these thoughts took him outside the real world, he couldn't help feel a gloomy presence across from him...

"Shinji, are you okay..." A girls voice said from 5 seats down towards the door of the 3rd car.

"Asuka? Umm...yes. I feel better now? But what about you? I hope you're fine."

"Me, I am just fine." She had made it quick to get out of her mouth.

"You don't sound like it...you sound kind of upset."

"Oh it's nothing...Loki just thought it's be nice to comfort you instead of me. Not to mention you let her..." She had a poison to her voice that hurt Shinji as he just now realized why she was in this mood.

"W-What! I-I-I don't remember even letting her do anything! That noise came back again and-and I don't remember anything after that! What the hell did she do?!" Sounding offended himself that she did something without his consent.

"...She just...kissed you and then I saw you just sleep like a baby...it...sickened me...seeing her comfort you...So I...choked her. And she left quickly, trying to tell me that she was just trying to-to-" She kept stuttering as tears were coming out again.

"Well it's not like I told her to! I past out before I realized where I was...And...if anything like that happened anyway, it wouldn't mean anything Asuka..."

"Yeah? Well it means something to me..."

"I know. I know okay? And you still don't trust me..."

"No...I already trust you...I just don't trust her...She's a god...you know..." She had slouched back in her chair trying to calm down and adjust to a more stable state of mind.

"And..I also have to say that the fact that you choked her was a little extreme."

"I TRIED to, but before I could get both hands on her, she just put her palm on my head and I fell paralyzed. It wasn't natural..."

"Damn...Now she left?"

"Yup, I was being quiet a lot of the time she was departing, because she told me to tell you that she would be gone for a long time, and that hopefully we could get along better...In the future if she tries something again...I'll kill her."

There was no reasoning with that... "I see...Was the bed okay?"

"Terrible...I was alone... Again!" She complained

"I was afraid I'd wake you! You know how I am!"

"Yeah I do! And you know how I am too! You know that-"

"That if I woke you up, you'd toss me around like a ragdoll?"

"Stupid Shinji! Like hell! A ragdoll? No! I'd smother you like a teddy bear!"

"A teddy bear?"

"Yeah! Cause they're cute and cuddly!" Asuka yelled as she threw her arms in the air...

"Heh...You know...we still have these outbursts of frustration, but toward the end of the match, it does a 180 and we just laugh about everything...like we're...our own family..."

"Family...Heh...A family of two?"

"Yes. And no matter how you look at it. We might be crazy...But I'd rather be crazy in love, rather then crazy and alone..."

"Oh Shinji, that was romantic..." She had that dreamy schoolgirl crush look in her eyes, as her heart was racing from sheer passion.

"It did sound good, but a little cheesy?"

"No doofus, Cheesy things are romantic, I mean crazy in love? That's classic but hearing it from you makes it gold Shinji...Because girls like sweet things like that. We appreciate it because it's more toward our style...and its cute seeing your boyfriend put in that much care." Again with that look in her eye... Shinji was heavily embarrassed as he tried to figure a way out of his own trap.

"G-GEEZ! Giving me a lesson on how the affection anatomy works?"

"I guess...but you're getting the hang of it, I can tell." Saying these last words, she embraced him with a tight hug as the two stood in the 1st car in the stopped train...letting the moment get the best of them. Asuka continued the session they had initiated in the library. The two shortly after had decided to stay on track however, because when the time would come again they knew the other was there for for them.

"I wish we brought some more stuff on the train. I mean it's nice and all with our privacy. But I would like to actually do something exciting with you. Like have fun again you know?" This made Asuka blush as she had a rather sexual thought on her mind...

"Mmmm...Yeah I mean we could talk about some more stuff...like why things are like this. Or why we want to be alone. Just too many questions we put off."

"Thats not entirely true, I kind of understand why you're more like how you are today, and why you can push others away so easily..."

"Right, well that's all true enough but I just wanted to grow up faster then others. And my mom died when I was younger, so I wanted to take care of myself...Not only that...But my father wasn't even home a lot...So I was home alone most of the time while my stepmother kept busy as well...She cared but I think she felt hurt that I wouldn't let her help me."

"You were afraid to get help and get attached?"

"Yeah...But father called home one day before my 10th Birthday...and he was awfully stressed at the time so I asked how he was at work. He just told me that he was fine and that he told me he'd be home for my birthday..He said he loved me and I guess...I at least got to say goodbye." A tear rolled down her face as she put a frown on her image of the date he died. She just ignored it and grabbed Shinji's hand while rubbing her thumb over the top of his own hand.

"It's okay to cry Asuka. Just do it a lot whenever you're down about a thought, and I'll be there to comfort you. I promise...A promise I'll keep."

"I know you will...Because I trust you Shinji. And you're willing to open up to me when I thought you'd run away. When you told me your childhood and how you're father abandoned you and left you with your teacher."

"I always thought he never loved me, and thought he replaced me with Rei when I saw her for the 1st time...But under the situation we met, she was in a lot of pain and I was supposed to pilot the Eva when I first arrived at NERV. Despite that I didn't have the trust in myself to pilot it, I eventually did. I mean I could not say no after seeing Rei. But after that, I passed out from the pain I endured fighting the angel. Misato told me that the EVA awoke without power and finished the fight for me like those other 2 times. I moved in with her shortly the day after. That's when I met Toji and Kensuke at school and I didn't get along with him at first, because he thought I hurt his sister and didn't care about her own safety..."

"Wow...So what did Toji do? Just yell at you? Tell you he didn't like you? And what about Kensuke? He hate you?"

"No, Kensuke and everybody in the class asked me during a lesson if I was the pilot, so I said yes. Toji found out immediately and told me he wanted to talk to me outside..." Shinji answered while holding his hand over his face remembering what happened next...He caught the eyes from Asuka and noticed she had fire in her eyes.

"What happened." Said fiercely by her angry mouth.

"Well..."

**...**

**"Sorry new-comer, But I had to clobber you, I had to pop you one to work off my own anger."**

**"It's not my fault...they made me pilot the stupid thing!"**

* * *

"And well...he kind of just walked away pissed off. And later that day I was fighting another Angel and I landed beside them of all times, So I let them inside the plug as they watched me agonize in finishing off the Angel."

"..." She had that familiar frown on her face when Rei saved her from the Angel Areal, and she looked frightfully mad.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Why would you let Toji in the plug? I WOULD HAVE SQUASHED THAT FUCKING BUG." Having a lot of bark to her voice while her eyes were twitching from pure rage.

"W-W-Wait! I-"

"Shut the hell up! You always say it's your fucking fault! Where's that damned panel! I'll find him and skin him you hear me?!"

"I WASN'T FINISHED! HE LET ME HIT HIM BACK ASUKA! IT WAS HIS APOLOGY!"

"H-Huh?"

"Yeah! I ran away a couple days after the angel attacked and I ran into Kensuke and his home so I slept there. The day after NERV agents picked me up and I decided to leave NERV forever. But the two showed up to say goodbye and he let me hit him. Because my friends showed up, I decided to stay because I knew they appreciated the fact that I saved the city..."

"W-Well, I guess that's good then..." Saying with a bit of regret in her hostility

"It really is fine, he just cares about his sister, and I'm not surprised if he would be mad at us for leaving him alone you know? I mean he's only got Hikari and Kensuke now...I mean, I killed his sister...and everybody. I killed everybody. Everybody. I-"

"Shut up, if they want to come back they can! It was your decision so now they can be grateful. Really Shinji, stop blaming yourself. You were treated bad almost all your life and you just wanted the pain to go away. So what if they're mad? Forget about them, we only need each other. That's why I came back before anyone because I had faith in you..."

"But they haven't come back Asuka, Loki told me that only we can bring everybody back to life. And...What the hell do you want...Don't look at me. You're not supposed to be here." He was mumbling as he looked outside the window of the train

"Shinji...Who's there..."

"Hmm? You don't see her? She's right outside the window...look out at the building. Look." He pointed out while he kept his look out to nowhere.

"Jesus Shinji, we can't be okay unless I see the-" She stopped on her words when she noticed that damn bell ringing in her head...the world was turning black as she saw a figure with purple hair standing outside on the building Shinji was pointing towards. Misato...

"See? We both see her don't we? She's not real, but she acts like she is...listen to her yell."

"You two brats! I am real! I am!" The image of the woman yelled at them.

"Huh. So we are insane...But she might be real...And I don't get what you meant...We can bring people back?"

"You guys! I am real! You have to-" Her sentenced got muffled out as the train horn went off and the world returned to it's former state.

"CRAP! If we have to get jumped like that to knock out of it, I'll have a damn heart attack!"

"I hate this..."

"Agreed! Lets go do something fun instead of talking about our misery! It'll drive me crazy." Shinji took note of this and headed to the front of the train and decided to restart the system so they could be on their way to the other side of town where big business took place. Which was down the street from their High School. They dropped off at the station that was across the street from 'party central' the kids would call it. On the street it lay there was a long strip of stores connected to each other, On the left was a restaurant, next to over to the right of it was a store similar to 'Best Buy' but wasn't enough to hold the mass of a regular big store. Now in the middle of it all was the wide open arcade. Last store on the right was a medical, and grocery store.

* * *

"Damn it...They did get the power running but they're already gone. I should have listened to Loki. But where could they have gone? Where?!" Kensuke blurted out in frustration as he was looking at the spots they returned power to. He knew enough about how to restore power and the areas the electricity ran to... "Heh. They're being smart about the power supply, and this station has enough to last us another half a year. If only we could keep that running longer, I would have to learn how to supply it myself. And...Oh great Scott! They must have gone toward the cold storage produce that NERV had underground in case of an emergency. Misato told me all about it. If only she were alive...Well guess I'll head there."

* * *

Shinji and his partner in crime immediately went to the store first and saw all the food that went bad and took it all in shopping carts to the burner they found in the basement which was convenient for the situation. Having everything bad that was refrigerated thrown out, they were left with chips, canned food and etc. They wouldn't get hungry but they just wanted to taste food again...

"Hmm..."

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Grape."

"Orange."

"Big Red."

"Eww? Why would that be soda?"

"HEY! If you don't chew Big Red then screw you!"

"Exactly Asuka, I will chew it but why drink it?" Shinji responded while having shivers run up his spine thinking about a hot cinnamon soda.

"It's still good! Just try it! It's cold now!"

"Ehh...I'm okay..."

"No really! Try it!"

"R-Really, I'm f-" Yet again interrupted by Asuka when she shoved the bottle into his mouth making him gulp a mouthful of the terrible drink.

"Good right?!"

"Pppphhhhhhh! Eww no way! That was the 2nd most disgusting thing I ever drank!"

"Second? There's a number one on your list of not to drinks?"

"A top five actually."

"See! Why weren't you like this when I met you? You're so interesting now! So tell me your top five!"

"Wow okay. Let's see, No.5 had to have been that spicy chocolate tea Kaji suggested. And then that vanilla watermelon shake he gave me, but then Misato thought it'd be great to put beer in my Cheerios and call them Beerios! Really just awful."

"Kaji has some weird tastes huh. Well a man like him was sad to go so soon. I was a fool. He was twice my age and I tried to have my way with him...I'm disgusting aren't I? Aren't I Shinji?" Questioning her self worth again while having a large guilt weigh in on her shoulders.

"No, you're really not Asuka. You just wanted to be loved...And I was already like that...But I was just afraid to accept it when Misato tried...I was just so scared."

"Because of how the story of your life was spiraling down faster and faster."

"For push, I'd say this wasn't exactly the best world I wished for, and I'll say this for the rest of my life. But while you're here it might as well be perfect. And just trying to do right to a city we used to know and love is good enough a reason for me to keep optimistic." Saying with a large grin on his face.

"This is great. But while most things in here are cleared out, I say we go fill it back up and go for a trip down to the freezer." Trying to match the boys mood.

"I think that...it's a good idea but, if you wanted to do that you'd have to go alone. And I'm sure you don't want to do that."

"Well of course not. Why would I have to go alone? Why can't you go with me?!"

"The problems are that I can only operate the train, and that I would have to stay at the station to operate it. See I was able to have it takes around the city because it was such a simple route and we had a lot of the power supply injected into it. But since last night, I wasted a lot of the energy going in circles so we could calm down underground. So...the reason I'd have to stay at the station to operate it is so I can borrow more energy from stations we won't need to use for a while. If you want to do this just say now." Asuka was trying yo find a way out in how Shinji could join her but could think of none, since she was given a good explanation.

She was off to the factory and she had 4 ice chests ready for packaging that could satisfy at least that many families. She had gotten a goodbye kiss from Shinji that she hardly forced out of him and having done the trick, she is more confident that the trip won't take too long if she hurried...Thinking this as her eyes met the sight of the factory that was behind the hill from the power plant, she noticed it wasn't as big as she had remembered...It was a small cubic building that had a single gate that guarded it into a familiar stone cave. So she already knew of how to get in and what to expect. Having got there, she went to the front of the train and grabbed the large black wrench she went to take along with her to break open the rusty grass infested door to food.

"Honestly. How could anyone find this place? It's so small and secluded off into the side of this mountain that you'd have to be in front of the gate to even realize there's something here..." She busted the chains off that held the gate together and she heard a noise in the background...the crumbling of grass. There was someone nearby and she immediately panicked and was frightened and ran inside the small cubic factory, she saw in the entrance just 2 long aisles of boxed items and down the middle was a hallway that lead to nothing. Well she could make out nothing because only one light bulb in the middle of the area...

**So frightened aren't you dear?**

**"M-Mother! You still watch over me?"**

**Of course. And if you go down that hallway, that would be your choice. But didn't you always get warned in your dreams of chasing things you shouldn't?**

**"But I'm running away. What would I..."**

**Asuka, you see it?**

**"Who the hell is that? Loki! Why would she be here?"**

**Odd. But you're not quite right in the head Asuka.**

**"N-No! She is real! I can see her right now! She's in the hallway...She-She's looking at me...Why is she looking at me?"**

**She is?**

**"M-M-"**

****"Mother...I don't think that's Loki."

...

* * *

"That voice. Was that Asuka? Damn! So at least I found her?"

**What was Asuka staring at? Why does she have an urge to seek it out? And Kensuke found her at all times! How will she confront the boy if sighted? Find out next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- You feel it,**

**Having another session about their traumatic minds and how to deal with it, perhaps they can finally trust each other and be done with the talking of the tragic past. But Asuka in her unstable condition tries to take a quick trip to the food storage factory...She is in the turn of confronting What's outside or find out what was staring at her...**

* * *

**"Damn...It's not human is it momma?"**

**Honey, you really shouldn't bother with what ever is not there. It's all in your head okay?**

**"Sure."** Asuka had decided to face her fears and confront another human being that was outside possibly? She slowly walked out to the front with the wrench in her hand as she wasn't sure how to react. But she was certain it had to have been someone who knew the area. Who was it? NERV?

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Y-Yes." Muttered the scared girl.

"Huh? Asuka? Is that you!"

She immediately noticed the nerdy voice. "Kensuke?"

"Ha Ha! It is you! Oh boy. I thought you guys were dead. I mean I was a little frightened but I just had to find you guys."

"Right."

"Speaking of guys Asuka...Where's Shinji?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Huh? Well...I wanted to see him you know. Since you guys just up and left like nothing..." Kensuke reacted sounding hurt.

"Oh Jesus. Like he'd want to see you again?"

"..."

"What? You didn't know?"

"But Asuka...S-Shinji's my friend! And Hikari misses you Asuka! Asuka?! Don't you care? Come on! Let me talk to Shinji! You just got to! You have to Asuka! You just gotta!"

"Well..." She wasn't sure how to respond so she just turned her nose to the side and just wanted to get what she came for. "Just...Help me with this. Then I'll take you to Shinji I guess...Since you guys were friends."

"W-Were? So...he really abandoned us?"

"Yup."

"Asuka! How can you be so...Cold...?"

"Just help me jackass..."

"Fine..." Kensuke had agreed to help Asuka with whatever it was. And this Process didn't take long as they quickly filled up the 4 ice chests full of set meals and concentrated Juice. They had dragged the chests out from the cubic back into the train as the day was finally getting dark again...The setting was kind of eerie. Like when you're in a place full of both history and mystery...The Red Sky...Red landscape...Red Mountain...Dark red Shadows that crept through nature in the cave that was underneath the now dark Train platform above the area...Dark staircase...It was all growing to an unbearable sight to Asuka...which made her very uneasy.

* * *

"Come on, I want to hurry back to Shinji, it's getting dark now and it's not exactly what I call a night out on the town."

"Right...But you still haven't told me where it was you guys lived?"

"We don't really live anywhere.."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"Hmmm..." Kensuke had to ask... "So why did you two run away...could you at least tell me why you did anyway?"

"Why...Did I?"

**"To not see your Fucking face again!"**

**"I CAN'T TRUST ANYBODY!"**

**"LOOK! LOOK AT THE TIME! HA HA! HE'S NOT REAL!"**

**"I'M CRAZY? YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHY!"**

**"I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH HIM IDIOT!"**

**"But..."**

**"I CAN BE ALONE!"**

**"He'll betray us! He'll just tell that Rat Toji where we Are Asuka."**

**"I KNOW."**

"Asuka...You're angry?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as every fiber in her being forced her to smack the wrench into the side of his head and turn tail and leave him...Having left a large wound on his head and seeing his body smack outside of the sub-train. She quickly gave Shinji the warning sign that she was ready to depart. She glanced at his limp body on the platform seeing blood slowly leak from his head. "You're not dead." Just to assure herself he was fine, she checked his breathing and pulse. His condition was okay, he was just knocked out. However all the blood that was leaking out and she tore off her left sleeve on her long white shirt that was buttoned up underneath a red light sweater that you could zip up. She wrapped up his head with the torn sleeve and still awaited Shinji to send the train home.

It was the only means of contact for them at the time since they were apart. She waited another five minutes and started to get worry as the train still wasn't moving...She kept having terrible thoughts of what could have happened to Shinji. Like what if he accidentally killed himself? What if a pretty girl stole him away. These thoughts were attacking her mind while tears came out of her eyes again, She hated what she was becoming in a way. She was so vulnerable now unlike before. She would never cry or be worried so much about someone and she just felt weak. But she did like the feel of help she got from Shinji now, because his was true and she knew that she was special in his eyes...She was focusing on that feeling now and she tried to stay calm until the shuttle moved.

* * *

"Odd. I'm really surprised you's be back so soon."

"Brrraaaak." Retorted the familiar pet

"I don't know how you found me but I'm kind of glad you did...you never judge people and you're just a penguin..."

"Hrrrrk." Pen Pen replied with a sadness in his voice

"It's not a bad thing Pen Pen. It's really not. I just got scared of everyone and ran away. Maybe you'd understand..." Having another conversation with Pen Pen was so odd seeing as how Shinji and Asuka were trying to achieve happiness in loneliness...However Pen Pen could only be there for comfort. He couldn't speak his mind...He could show a little emotion if it were the case. And Pen Pen sure did...He looked around the landscape and noticed it all was in a wreck every turn he'd make, he jumped a bit from the sight.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrk..." He looked At Shinji while he seemed to look for an answer.

"Oh, yeah this is all my fault Pen Pen, and I'm not proud of it...I just wish I was a little stronger for the world...I was tired of just getting hurt or trusting someone. And- Oh Crap!" Shinji had just noticed a buzzing sound and remembered how late it was. He ran to the station while Pen Pen followed slowly as he trailed behind the panicked boy. As soon as he got to the terminal, he flicked the lights on the train and sent it toward the route that was at the station that was toward the 'Party Central'. He even spent the last of the electricity to play comforting music that was on the train. He had quickly calmed himself as he slowly made his way back to the location that he sent Asuka to. The great thing was that even though the station was far from the power plant, it was at least close to the store strip... "Come on Pen Pen. We'd better start now before Asuka worries."

"Brak! Brak! Brak!" Pen Pen had yelped as he was shivering trying to warm himself on the streets.

"You cold? Heh don't worry. Where we're going, there's a bath just like the one at Misato's Pen Pen!" Shinji politely told the pet as he heard it's footsteps stop.

"..."

"Oh...You're probably wondering about Misato aren't you. Well, I really wish she was back. I do but I can't believe if she is or not...It's just...Just been a hard time dealing with all this. And I know you miss her, because we all do...Even if I did see her again, I'd be hesitant to talk to her...She terrifies me in a way!" He said to the penguin while putting a hand on it's head laughing jokingly.

"Hrrrrmmmm. BRAK!" Making a positive response in Shinji's decision.

"So glad you could understand Pen Pen...Really am." He smiled at the way Pen Pen didn't care why he did or even question as how he was scared...Having been done with the subject. The echoes that ventured in his mind for hours while Asuka was gone, came to be a reality.

"Sorry Shinji...So sorry you can't accept my gift."

"Honestly, I shouldn't have stopped pounding your face in that day...You hurt my sister.

"You'll never understand you're father Ikari."

"Dear, you really shouldn't worry, You're partner will be back soon won't she?"

The 4 figures appearing in and out of alleyways. Misato appeared out 1st teasing him of not living the teenagers dream of sleeping with a grown woman. Then Toji would appear afterwards in front of him clenching his fist, which increased his overall guilt of possibly causing a fatality. And Rei shown her face, assuring his desire to want to learn about his father but being unable to. And His mother Yui...She popped up behind him as putting her comforting hand on his shoulder...to not coward away from these thoughts...but rather face them.

"I don't care about..."

"Huh?"

"Wha?"

"You say something Ikari?"

"Say it love..."

"I don't care about...Any of that." While leaving a cold burn on his mind, he felt no pain is saying these insensitive words as the dreamy figures vanished into thin air.

"Brrrk?" Pen Pen looked around the area with his eyes to see what the hell Shinji was talking to.

"Come on. We don't need anyone but Asuka Pen Pen...As if Misato would come back without Kaji..She doesn't care about you...or me...She's just using us as tools. Since the beginning...You can still trust her but...If Kaji couldn't understand her, then how could I?"

**"We live to understand 100% of somebody. But deep down we can't even understand ourselves Shinji."**

**"(Sigh) I just don't understand adults."**

"And to think that might be the reason we live. What if...Well, that doesn't matter now. I can hear the train...You think she'd be fine?" Ignoring everything that was just mentioned, he looked for Pen Pen to advice.

"Hrrk Hrrk..." In a disappointed tone as if he wasn't sure if it was right to tell him or not.

The pair made way to the central area while Shinji had Pen Pen wait in the furniture store on a couch that he and Asuka picked out to fit in their new home that was underneath the grocery store now. The train slowly approached the platform as Shinji had waited nervously not sure of what to expect from Asuka since he forgot about her. He saw her face through a window and she seemed wide open and calm of the situation without looking like she was about to break down in his presence. She looked strong and independent... And Shinji was getting the hang of it too. The insane visions still were around but he embraced them and ignored the emotions in his mind of the past...He truly felt at peace. He was ready to start his new life with Asuka here and now. Asuka had placed her foot out and glanced around for Shinji since she was up front and her love was assuming she was in the back.

"Shinji! I'm back!" She yelled cheerfully looking for him again.

"Oh! Hey! You're back Asuka! Sorry, I wish I turned the shuttle back sooner! I got really worried and the- Well nevermind!" He was so happy in his passion for Asuka and how his lonely boring life was turning out to be a paradise that he longed for.

"You just cut yourself off! Ha Ha!" She chuckled as she chucked herself at his body so that he could grab her. "What happened? Not that it wasn't okay! I only waited for 10 minutes." Assuring him to not worry about her anger.

"It's just the visions. I'm okay with them because I can accept that I'm insane. But earlier I was forced to stand my ground...and have the choice to just circle around the questions. But I made up my mind about all this. About what the past should mean, and how I can't run away but live with the guilty choice of abandoning my friends...So Asuka..."

"Y-Yes!" Sounding surprised.

"When we're okay...I want us to try and adjust to others. Not so much that we're constantly around them, but have a mutual respect. Do you...understand?"

"I believe so...And when we're fine one day?"

"One day when everybody has returned. We'll show them acceptance, but still rely on ourselves."

"I don't know...But if you help me..."

"And you help me..."

"We'll still be..."

"Together..." Shinji finished the sentence as they both were smiling like fools, and laughing at their little exploits on trust.

"Anyway...I really crave fish, I mean call me weird..."

"Let me tell you something...Uh how would you react if I said..."

* * *

"Toji! You idiot! You should have told me sooner! I'm still so mad at you for just letting Kensuke leave!"

"But I just thought he's get mad and come back...I really didn't expect him to leave Hikari! Honest!"

"Whatever, so you let him go to the power plant? And you thought he'd come right back?"

"Yeah...That's what I thought any-"

"Shh...Who's that?"

"It's...a person?"

"Oh dear god...It's face..."

"F-Face? What fucking face!"

"Shh! Be quiet until it passes..." The kids had gone behind a broken down car and saw the mysterious dark black skeleton figure creep up the street until he was out of sight from the two.

...

"Oh damn...It didn't look friendly did it?"

"No, but it reminded me of that rumor that was going wild on the internet...Uh Slenderman?"

"That thing reminded you of slenderman? Really?"

"Yeah...It was tall...it had no face, and-"

"It did, there was just no...flesh?"

"Shut up...I'm starting wonder if this is all even real anyway...it's not fair."

"It's fine Hikari...We'll find food and Kensuke...I promise. But we'll have to go to that facility with the food...I need fish.."

* * *

"So hey there you! I was wondering what was going on. I mean on the way here I got so damn hungry that I was just thinking sea-food! I guess when a living thing came back we just got hungry huh?" Asuka delightfully teased the penguin while waving a finger at him as he was napping in the train.

"I assumed so. I mean I even thought you would have brought shrimp. You seemed to like that kind of food right?" Shinji asked Asuka as she was finishing packing away the food in selective order as shinji was a couple doors down from her end, putting up notes on the doors so they don't forget which category of food was in which.

"I did actually...and uh...something special since we've never really had a nice dinner together." She frowned remembering the last dinner they had together being gloomy...But she was going to try for this dinner.

"Really? What is it!"

"..."

"Oh. Red Wine!"

"Doesn't matter if we under age drink right? It's the way things oughta be now you know? We'll have to make decisions ourselves that others couldn't do! I mean if we couldn't, then how could we ever move on in life! It's just-"

**I moved on...didn't I?**

**...**

**Huh? Is no one...going to answer?**

**...**

**So, you're all gone...is that it?**

**...**

**Great. Now I don't have to think I'm crazy anymore right?**

**...**

**Right. Yeah fucking right...I get it.**

"Forget the past. We'll be happy together. Screw it." He interrupted Asuka as he grabbed her wrist and walked out the door with Pen Pen napping on the couch wondering their next destination.

"S-Shinji! You're just ready to do that? So easily? You're really ready to just forget about you're family and all your beliefs? This is sudden! Come on! What happened to you?" She stopped in her tracks and waited for him to look back at her...She received an assured look.

"We don't need anyone. Fuck it."

"You..."

"I'm sure about this...Everybody in the world won't understand me. They can come back but I'd rather to have just die then see anyone again. I've been through too much and the only way I've got help was look to you. Doesn't that say something Asuka? Well?"

"True...It's all true...but I was cold to you too. And I have to be honest, I really thought I hated you but I just hated everyone else...and...Well I'm just surprised you know. But if you want this then I do too, because I think it'll be better too. Honestly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." The two kept that familiar stare until Shinji broke the comfortable silence.

"What should we cook first you think?"

"Hold your horses. I've never cooked for you and I think you'd like what I serve stupid Shinji."

"If that's so then I'll make a table at that furniture store. And get comfortable. I'll check on you every once in a while."

"You don't need to worry, I'll just scream. Okay?" She waved him off as she went back into the grocery store to get ingredients. Shinji went his own way toward the desired store and he looked for the grey round table he spotted in there the 1st time. He found the matching 2 leather chairs that went well to it and he set up silverware on opposite sides while also feeling fancy... He walked out and right before he left to turn the lights off as he walked toward the arcade and fiddled around for fun until the work was done.

* * *

**1 Hour later- 8:35 P.M.**

Asuka had screamed for help right before the dinner was actually done. She had made a Shrimp pasta Alfredo and had Shinji come in with her to help find a pot to bring into the dinner room right before she followed with a drink she made in her hand...

"Well this was fast since I cooked it all at once. So I hope it turned out okay. But I like how you cleared out a room just for the occasion. Really screams personality." She replied with sarcasm as the room was empty with just the table and chairs. Nothing else...

"Huh? Yeah you think so!" He Himself happily replied with no sense at all.

"Idiot...Well can we at least dim the light in there? And didn't I see a uh...boom box?" The girl hinted but sounded silly as she wasn't sure how to refer to the musical device. Shinji quickly remembered that he actually did put one in the room with a tape of classical music he thought Asuka would appreciate.

"It's in there, you just couldn't see it you know? On that high ledge? To the left."

"Oh I see..Well serve the plates and I'll start our drinks okay?"

The two quickly done this and took their seats as the light outside was completely gone now...

"Wow this is really good isn't it? I love the way you cooked it! Ha Ha Ha!"

"It's great isn't it? Ha Ha! Just for you! I made it with extra care!" The redhead flirted with the boy as she waited for a funny response seeing as they both took in effect of the mood.

"Oh for me? Aha Ha Ha! Ha Ha! I love it! I love you for it! This is all great! (slurp, slurp) Ahhh! This drink though...it's really killing you know!" The redhead getting shy as she took the word love into account.

**I'm drinking it even though I know it's alcohol. But is there a point in caring? Asuka just want the mood to be happy right?**

"Oh funny (Hiccup) Funny thing about that! I just mixed Kool-aid and wine together! I tried it like 3 times before we even started the dinner and it was so good I just wanted you to try it!" Shinji was now 100% sure.

"Yup yup...And it's fine..Heh heh..it's fine..." Shinji quickly becoming tired and dizzy, he hunched his back over the table and pushed his empty plate away as he let his right arm fall on the table while he rested his head... as a harbinger of sadness overwhelmed him. He remembered his life before the accident and can't help but feel guilty...He ignored this again when Asuka put in her thought.

"I'm sooo glad Shinji...Soo glaaaaaaad." Asuka did the same dizzy approach to the table as the two locked their hands together...

"I'm tired Asuka...you wanna go to bed with me?"

"Oh Shinji you daawwwwwg... Asking a girl to sleep with him is just preposterous you know?" She slurred her words as a faint blush blew over her face.

"I'm tired to do anything...You just make me comfortable when I sleep soooo I caaaan sleep better you...know.." **  
**

**Damn it...I really want to...I always have but it's not right. But why now? Is it because of the alcohol? Was she really trying to seduce me?**

"Of course we can sleep in the same bed together and not do anything youuuuuu know...I was just (Hiccup) just teasing you...And don't be mad at me for this please..." She tried to sound straight faced enough so she would at least get him to understand...

**Well that's my answer. So what was it?**

"I honestly just wanted to have a fun dinnerrrrr...For once..."She slurred as she got the two up together on their feet finishing their their 5th glass of half strong alcohol and juice...

They fled to the back where they had a big queen size ready for them...They both got comfy and Asuka found her chance in seeking Shinji's wet lips. He kissed her back and brought her in for an embraceful hug. They kept the science going for a long time until they got dizzy again. They stopped for a while until the siren could be faintly heard...This was the 3rd time now that the two heard it. The 1st time the two were together...The 2nd time was this very day and they were apart...Asuka was on an hour and half long train ride by herself today and she thought more and more about Shinji to the point that she pleasured herself...Even Shinji did the same until Pen Pen surprised him. He was done before he arrived however...

"Damn...Damn it...I...I hate this..." Shinji whispered into his love's ear as train tracks rung in his head and he could hear murmurs outside the store as if monsters were plotting against him...muddled screams are in the background as their heads pounded with intensity of the fright...

"Please...I had to deal with this by myself Shinji...M-Make it go away..." She hugged him tighter while the tears she held back leaked out as her quiet sobs took over...

"I know...I hate this..I hate this...Asuka...Please...Is this okay...Does this really matter anymore...Does it?" He felt his hand on her breast desperately without thought to try and make the past go away.

"N-No...This will help...Anything...Do anything just don't put me th-th-through this...Don't! Don't! Please!" She yelled over her tragic voice while pleading Shinji to go further as they both knew it could make it all go away.

"I...Won't stop until...(Asuka removes shirt) Until we're happy..." Shinji had gotten the covers up on the two of them until he dislodged his clothing onto the floor while being scared out of his mind and embarrassed at the same time...

"Don't worry...We'll be okay...this isn't wrong..." She replied while doing the same thing...She moved her body so that she was arching above Shinji own and could feel his warmth around her bottom region. Both gasping intensely, she took his dominant body limb and positioned it so that she could place it inside of her. Shinji could feel the warm wet liquid dripping on it as he was throbbing intensely...It was inserted slowly as Asuka made a loud grunting noise as she pushed it inside. Having it thrust slowly up and down inside her she relaxed and felt the pain slowly turn into the best massage of her life. She could feel it deep inside her as she let the feeling bubble inside her and she was moaning loudly while the world around them was slipping away...

"A-Asuka...Ahh...Ahh...I can't...I can't stop... just can't...It's too good...ahhhhh." He moaned with her until shoved her arms to his shoulders which had him stop in movement...

"We-We don't have to stop...Just...go faster...It's...just do it...please." She sounded so hopeless as she longed for the feeling to reside with her again... And so she flipped them over so she was on her back ready to take in the man. He wanted to start slow as he had done and slowly picked up pace as he was slamming against her clitoris, going as fast as he could she wrapped her legs around him moaning loudly as her juices leaked everywhere on the bed causing a mess. This went on for another 5 minutes until the two were so exhausted from the experience they past out in each others arms..


	10. Chapter 10 (Optional)

**Chapter 10- A short of many flashes.**

**This is a very special chapter...I plan to do this instead of cheap flash forwards in time. I am going to explain the what happens during a long period of time in these short chapters. It's only to move the story along while giving more info on the next chapter. So I'd rather not drag on the story and rather tell you little things that could probably take up maybe 3 chapters in the series.**

* * *

2015-2018

Afterlove: August 1st-28th 2015

One month after Shinji and Asuka's brief love actions are set again on the train route they take back in forth to the power plant so they constantly keep areas of the city on stable electricity that they had on tight schedule, until they figured out a way to find a big power plant that set up all of Japan. This was the second time they were so connected with each other as they slowly ignored all insane thoughts and kept this activity to an almost addictive schedule as well. The more they did it, the more it got better the following week. Deciding to not do it the following sunday, they rode to the service station where all trains were docked because there was a tick in the system.

The Tick: August 28th-September 17th 2015

Finally coming into contact with the problem, it was Kensuke behind it all who tried to get their attention as he was slowly becoming more and more insane like them. Hallucinations he claimed were from the LCL because he saw the couple go through a thick pool of it. The two think he's like them but they still think he'll betray them. (Shinji fools him into thinking he's bringing them to his point of location but he sets him up) Having threatened Kensuke with a unloaded pistol he found while scavenging cars, his ex friend truly has lost hope in Shinji as he drives away while leaving the boy back on the other side of town.

"Damn Toji. You were right.

The Coma: September 17- December 31st

Now entering mid september, they find NERV headquarters and stumble upon the room under central dogma, a white plain that has been calling to them. The Area was overwhelmingly hot as they enter a coma that goes on for 3 months.

"This room. Was it always here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Bliss Disclosure**

_**Just like to say sorry for those who are still reading and felt the no need to read the last chapter! So please give your review wither or not it's giving me props or just bashing it because both would be appreciated!**_

**Long has it passed since Asuka and Shinji had initiated deep contact with each other and they keep this workout up enough to a point until they can deal with the visions. Finding a glitch in the train system they suspect somebody is by the operating machine that controls them all. Shinji looks in a car and goes by himself to fool Kensuke and abandon him on the other side of town by threatening him. Meanwhile a tall skeleton like figure visits them in the night and tells them that he is in need of assistance at NERV. They go there and enter a 3 month coma in a small warm, white plain.**

"Wow...this whole place is just unbearable. I feel disgusting."

"I think You're fine. This place just knocked us out from the heat. But I feel like we've been sleeping forever, I can't even stand right now."

"But Shinji! You know how I get when I'm all sweaty!" This thought gave Shinji a dirty one as he blushed from the thought. They were close but Shinji always respected her body and never made a move unless asked.

"Well, I-I guess. Heh heh heh..." He joked to himself feeling more embarrassed about what she brought up. She looked at him with confusion on her face as she was wondering what the hell he was nervous about.

"What are you...AHHHH! YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL ALL SENSITIVE ABOUT THAT! I swear Shinji, how long has this become regular routine? Now you've made me all sensitive about how I look...Well I always did but now you're practically making me!"

"But I-"

"No buts!"

"Okay then?"

"No! We're still in this hot chamber and I'm only wearing these sweats! But this long sleeve black shirt ain't helping either! I thought I'd wear it just so it'd go good with the sweats!"

"Yeah...I just hope that-" Shinji looked closely at Asuka as his jaw dropped from sheer surprise of what he was looking at.

"What? What Are you staring at...?" She slowed on her words as she looked Closer at Shinji too.

"You-You-You-You're hair! And-And you're voice! You're voice isn't too different it just sounds kind of high pitched!"

"I-I know! And you're hair! It's longer now! Oh my gosh! You look so cute! And you're voice sounds so manly!" She was admiring her love with stars in her eyes as she ran over and petted his hair.

"It-It is?! No way!" He smiled at the fact that his hair got long, and reminded him of a certain father figure he knew before he got killed...

"I like the look on you honestly! And now my hair's just now touching my knees! Oh I should trim it? Oh oh! No! I'll cut it short maybe!"

"I don't know, but we should at least find a way out of here? We came here for nothing so lets just leave. I hate this place anyway." Shinji announced his wanting in an annoyed tone, as he even doubted about coming to this area. He went so he and Asuka could keep a bit of their sanity without including sex at a constant time. Right before they left, they just felt tired and empty inside as they were slightly drifting farther away from their minds. One night before they left however they would never do again. The boy was cold toward the girl and she believed the voices were right about Shinji. He was merely a god toying with her and she hated him for it...Growing fearful she stabbed him in the arm which was now a huge scar. she cried constantly about it and was the old head over heels girlfriend again as she lives with the guilt of doubting Shinji's humanity...

He knows she has another problem to deal with. And he's not scared of her this time. He is aware of the voices of the skeleton figure telling him that she is secretly an angel...That Loki is really Asuka but their hearts are just lying to themselves. He had enough wise to know that what he said was a cliche lie. He was connected to Asuka on the deepest level. When she is sad inside, he is. The other feels what the other is going through...A true Evangelion?

"Hey Shinji? Can I ask you something? "

"Yeah, s-sure."

"It's just... You never told me what kind of girl you really liked. You must have some taste in girls unless you're really that bland. But anyways you're with me now. I know you love me but I can't be perfect. So have you ever thought about it? What...Girl you like?" She said quietly as the two walked the white realm that was slowly turning cold.

"Honestly? If I was to be honest...It could just be that Its grown on me but I love your red hair. It's like a fire in my eyes and the flame doesn't diminish...But the attitude, at first It scared me, but then it was kind of like a game. To get over your anger and at the same time, I pissed you off because I was able to ignore it. But Asuka, there's so many things I could say about you right now, and I'm sure one day you could too." The boy poured his feelings of her out on the table and the girl only felt more sad as she noticed Shinji doesn't think she knows enough about him...To think he wasn't yet worthy enough.

"S-Shinji! Stop!" She yelled as she put a forceful hand on his shoulder.

"What? Are you sad again? What's going-" Interrupted by a teary eyed girl who slapped him.

"I like you because you're sensitive to your every situation and the fact that you're so respectful, always caring and that you'd be willing to risk your own life for any! Wither it be a life that's innocent or your own fathers life, you'd do it! You would! And you're shy! That was like a game to me! How I'd press retry over and over again just to earn your full attention or get closer to being loved by you wither it was fake or real. We were misunderstanding in the beginning but I'll never meet anybody who's gone through the same crap as you! And you well deserve anyone! And If you don't think you're good enough for me, you're wrong!"

"Oh, well thank-thank you...I appreciate that a lot...I guess I never thought I was good enough..." He started while he walked over and hugged the girl he adored since they were together and apart.

"Is that why you always never tried anything...? You were scared of being pushed away?"

"At first but is that love? Not trusting someone until..."

"So you were afraid when we..."

"..."

"I think I understand Shinji...But I didn't force you too...Nor did I blatantly say, 'Hey! Let's have sex!' Now did I?"

"Huh...Now that I think about it, that was kind of an agreement I initiated right?"

"Uh huh!"

"And I wasn't scared to all those other times either?"

"Well duh. What are you? Stupid!?"

"That'll never get old..."

"Stupid Shinji...Let's just get outta here..." She left her head on his shoulder as the two walked forward with Asuka wrapped around his arm like they were on a romantic walk on the beach...Cause...errr...well the weather was suitable in the plain.

* * *

"Oh good, they're up now." Loki showed herself to them right as they arrived at the headquarters and showed them the room that lay sunken below central dogma which they were not at all skeptical about. This worried her as she no longer had the ability to watch their history unfold before her. So she could only assume they went through the hell that Templar Keele sent them through in town. But she had noticed how touchy they were now. And that they never let go of eachother, no doubt of what they wanted, and they wanted the same thing. She thought about it so much it was bugging her...But she always shoved the though away. Now she was on her way toward them as she entered the door she put them in. She had to tell them why they had to be inside.

Walking far down into the plain, feeling like she was walking in circles she saw two figures joking about together as she assumed they were Asuka and Shinji, so she ran up and quickly interrupted the two walking.

"Oh Loki! We're kind of lost...and you brought us in here so you could show the way right? It IS YOUR DUTY! Wouldn't want to upset my Shinji right?" Asuka said teasingly as she locked her lips with his passionately.

"A-Asuka! I'm fine! Really!" The boy panicked feeling hostility in her tone.

"Oh well of course Asuka! I would never do anything to hurt him ever! Like why would I ever kiss him and treat the situation as a tool?" Loki bit back.

"W-What the hell are you...?"

**"Hey Shinji...You wanna kiss me?"**

**"W-What?"**

**"You know... Kissing!"**

**"I-I don't know."**

**"Afraid to kiss a girl?"**

"Damn Asuka...You should...REALLY ...CALM...DOWN!" Shinji tried getting to her as she kept throwing names at the girl as she acted lifeless as Rei.

"THIS BITCH TAUNTS ME ABOUT OUR PAST! OUR! PAST! AND SHE ACTS LIFELESS LIKE THAT BITCH REI! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" Spitting the words like Venom, she was breathing hard as her chest heaved in and out she was slowly walking toward the girl with a fire in her eyes.

"Asuka. STOP!"

"I hate this girl! She's not even human! She's a devil! She shouldn't be alive..." Getting closer and closer, Loki stood her ground and looked Asuka in the face while waiting her grasp over her throat.

"Asuka. Do you really love Shinji?" The girl finally got the picture...She could sense a sexual history with the two while feeling her heart slowly throb. Having sad this reply, the angry girl stopped walking and looked shocked at this.

"What do you mean? Do I love him? Stupid bitch! How would you know love! You'd never understand what we've been through! You couldn't comprehend how deep this goes...Of-Of-Of course I...I love him..." She sank to her knees as if Loki was Areal performing the unravel of her mind at her breaking point. She remembered the month of september where the most extraordinary happened. Asuka nearly killed Shinji but she was on heavens door herself as she layed by his limp pale body...She had slit her wrists in the bathtub next his and she was finally happy because there would be no complications in her life...no love interests and no sorrow. She would live in the same zone as Shinji...the graveyard...but call it an odd power but...She woke up after seeing a light in her eyes and she felt totally fine. Her wounds were healed and the bathtub was still full of her blood. She was dizzy as she had loss a lot of blood but she still felt...fine?

Shinji was not in the same spot as she looked around and quickly lost her cool while she looked for him. She ran naked to the upstairs and saw him moving boxes around the store lazily as he was wobbling everywhere. She ran up to him and he asked if she really wanted to kill him. She admitted she got scared and thought he was the dark skeleton figure...having a make-up afternoon the following day...Could they grow closer?

"So you two...Already have..." Loki said quietly

"Huh?"

"...?" Asuka and Shinji were embarrassed to answer Loki's question of the obvious. So Loki took this silence as a yes and proceeded to ignore her own statement, thinking of how to break it to them.

"You did it because you felt comfortable doing it? Or just to horde away the darkness that overcame the two of you? Did you ever come to think that you created your own darkness on others? Or do you not know the powers you possess yet?"

"Okay! Listen! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON! What with all the talk about us bringing life back and Being Adam and Eve? What the hell are we now? Human or not? And what's with the visions and hallucinations? We don't KNOW LOKI!" Shinji yelled as his eye was twitching from anger.

"Strange. I never told you upfront but I figured you would have figured it out already...Come on now. Lets go back to the failed Eva experiments...that pool of corpses in NERV by central dogma?"

* * *

"What the?"

"Our...Our EVA'S!"

"This surprises me actually..."

"How Loki?"

"Well...You know those Mass produced Eva's that rusted? Well what ever did you think happened to both of yours? And Rei's own Evangelion unit?"

"That's just...even less helpful Loki..." Asuka replied feeling annoyed at her avoidance of 'Getting to the point'

"Your Eva's are here. NOT rusted. And Rei's...Well where do you think Rei is?"

"She...isn't she dead?"

"Well so is everybody else! And where are they Shinji? Where are they Asuka? IN THE LCL! But Rei can't be in there! She died as the thing closest thing to being a god. So what? She just forever lives on in another existence? She should be in the LCL but she's a god...I figure she's now an embryo somewhere on earth...like an angel..."

"So...What about our Eva's?" Shinji...afraid to ask.

"Here's the thing...you two are catalysts..Follow me so far?"

"Uh huh."

"OKAY...So Unit-01 has become the seed of life...and Unit-02 is well...another fruit. And I believe Rei...has become the 2nd fruit...that enables the Angels."

"Oh...And she's on earth..."

"Yes...But what about NERV HQ? Gendo mentioned this WHOLE area already being built..times ago...ancient is the correct time. So...My theory is...ALL OF THIS...has happened even before we could mention 1st impact. And Who was the original Adam...If we could speak to him then maybe we'd have known, but he's dead...Maybe he was the original...so Asuka...Shinji...I have come to the conclusion that..."

"..."

"Well...SAY IT!"

"I Believe that Rei...is the one who is causing these visions and letting come back the ones closest to you that never scarred you enough to not forgive them... you're Adam, Shinji...And Asuka...You're the 3rd fruit...Not Lilith.. You hold the fruit of sanity...And to say the least...that there were only two fruits to ever exist...was a fatal mistake."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Vol.1 Finale- Fields of Lemon Grass, in a Crazy world.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but this Chapter is a last entry for their Confusion Arc. After this long Chapter is done, The next Vol. will focus on the obstacles in their path that lead them away from trusting other people in their life. So Chapter 13 starts...The Breakthrough Arc? Sounds good?**

**And the question is, Who are Asuka and Shinji?**

"Fruit of sanity. The hell is that supposed to be? You're still not making sense you lifeless doll!"

"Sorry, I am not a doll. But the fruit of sanity was one of the rare fruit that couldn't be found unless the fruit of knowledge, Lilith, was to be replaced. Except this fruit, if it's catalyst has become unstable, then it affects those close to them. And the more they take, the worse it gets. So what I mean to say is...If you can keep your mind clear and not cloudy, then these visions will stop...But it's not such a bad thing. The visions add more to your knowings as it is...But My life is always shrouded within these bizarre worlds. Wherever I go, it's all a nightmare. I'm a walking dream. And I'm just at the end of the reality. This is the border. And you two can either live with it...or return to your normal lives and repeat this all again!" Loki pointed to the two of them

"A walking dream? A repeat of what's happened...So what about our Eva's? Don't they require power?" Asuka said aloud while scratching his head

"Look at them...The Armor is on isn't it? And so what will happen if the catalyst interacts with the fruit? They become a single being. And so if that Eva dies...so does the host."

"But I...I don't want anyone to return...I like it now...How my life has turned out. How it's turned out with Asuka. And what would be the point of it? This would all happen again. So what's the point?"

"Well...It could all happen again...In a far away future. Or it could happen sooner, and it could be a completely different scenario that is almost similar..."

"Yeah but how do you know all this? How are you related to Kaworu? And a walking dream...What do you mean?"

"Well...I'm someone that you...created."

"S-Shinji? Why the hell would Shinji want a girl like you around when I'm around! That's non sense! You'll do anything to fool Shinji won't-"

"ASUKA...JUST LET ME TALK...Okay?" Shinji had to phase through her rage somehow as the girl backed down quietly.

"When you were in the LCL, you truly longed for someone to be with you...and Seeing as How Kaworu was the only one to understand you...You were met with the choice to think of the perfect being...The perfect woman...You couldn't have remembered but at the last second you erased my self away and chose Asuka... So I was originally a soul, with my own personality and with no look. I was sent here into that body and therefore being the perfect woman. But it was a coincidence that I was a relative of uh...Kaworu's..." Asuka sounding hurt until halfway and turned her frown upside down..again feeling her strong love blooming for the tragic boy.

"Well...I think you're hiding something...That couldn't be a coincidence! There's no way! And the visions! What about all that? HOW! DO! YOU! KNOW! THIS?! You're hiding something else! You had to have been sent by someone then!"

"I...am not." She said plainly...

"I don't know Shinji...wither she's an angel herself sent here to kill us or if we're here to do something similar...It's all confusing but what should we do...Do we want everyone to come back...Could we...deal with that?"

"I don't know. But I just wonder how we can have people come back...We can do it without the EVA's but how?" Asuka and Shinji having a conversation amongst themselves.

"I'd imagine you two would want to go back to your schedule! So if you could, let me know what you want to do!" Loki yelled over to the two.

"(Sigh) We'll be leaving...But I'd like to know how people can some back...They can imagine themselves in their own heart but you said only we can...Were you lying..."

"Yes. I Was and I'll never lie again...So if you hate me...I'll accept it.."

The two left NERV quietly and had arrived home with a load on their shoulders. So no one wanted to come back? Were they all that corrupt and selfish...So what about the EVA's? What will happen if they awaken it? Will the angel's come back for the fruit? No answers for the most part, but they know one thing. They had to find Rei eventually.

Walking out of NERV they set out to the train platform they had took there in the first place, and they had sat quietly for half the ride home until Shinji had to come face to face with the only thing that was holding him back from a normal life.

**"You know Shinji. If you keep running away, you could end up like me..."**

**"I'm...I'm nothing like you father."**

**"You could be. See, You and me are similar in the choices we make. I'm used to being hated and as you are. Aren't you? Do you really feel empty inside when you realize you're worthless in someone's eyes?"**

**"So? That's part of growing up, I ignore them."**

**"WE RUN AWAY SHINJI...We have to deal with the problems face to face, and I made all the wrong choices after you're mother had..."**

**"..."**

"Shinji?"

* * *

**"I never deserved to be loved."**

**"So this is my retribution."**

**"Forgive me... Shinji"**

"Father." Shinji awoke in the familiar bed, that he shared with Asuka under the floor of the familiar food storage. Pen Pen slept upstairs in a similar fashion, like at Misato's he preferred the cozy corridor that was like a fridge. Warmth embraced his whole body as a limp Asuka lay next to him with her being wrapped around him. Shinji kept her close as he tried to remember the events before they arrived home. Gendo waited on the steps of the platform of the train with his top half body bloody for some reason and the short conversation they had by Asuka slapping him back to reality. He had a large migraine and passed out in the lap of his lover while cradling him like a baby. Still though, he slept like one whenever she held him. Now that he's alone he got to thinking more about her and how her personality kind of did a one-eighty and she had started to treat him like Kaji. He thought that it was fine but he had a good feeling that it was just a mask she put on for him for the older man. Maybe she did for Shinji too? This wouldn't be the real her...

And pondering over all this had him up for hours in the night as he had chills without the comfort of an ordinary bed. Having gone outside, he felt like he was in a freezer. The sky was a dark navy blue, there were red balls of cold liquid falling slowly to the ground as Shinji felt a sensation he never had.

"What is this...I've never seen this before. My teachers talked about weather before 2nd impact...There were cold temperatures, and it had shifted to at one point that leaves would shift toward orange and fall...Then cold liquid would drop from the sky. But these are cold balls...like flakes. Misato...Was the snow always red? Why...Why couldn't you come back, and why would I ever want you to? You were trying to use me since Kaji wasn't around, and still..."

**"That was a grown up kiss. We'll do the rest when you come back."**

"Y-Y-You BITCH!" Shinji yelled toward the sky as his heart was beating so fast, he had just remembered the scene before he had caused the world to turn so lonely. Before Asuka died and he only felt a heavier burden on his shoulders from then. So much guilt from when he couldn't keep a promise to just one person. He was sweating and he was clammy. Feeling dizzy he walks out toward the end of town and tripped over himself as he lay face down on the end of the street by a stop sign just hanging over the 4-way road the boy lay in the middle of while surrounded by LCL that had a shallow pool around him. Trying his hardest to get up, he fell face first into the liquid and didn't bother getting back up as he tried to seek little comfort. So he reached in his back pocket and looked for the Cross Misato gave him right before she died. He looked in the other and it wasn't there either. Slowly feeling a rise in panic, he got on his knees and started to look through all his pockets with fierceness and he suddenly stopped as he didn't want to put any more energy into it...So he past out in the comforting liquid, all the while having a bucket full of tears drain him to sleep.

* * *

"Ahh...The...Fuck Shinji!?" Yelled the familiar woman. The familiar purple haired monster who selfishly used Shinji and all the kids as revenge against the angels even if they didn't want to. Why else would she pout about Shinji running away? Or Asuka's mental illness? But never much about Rei. She already had assumptions about the girl from the beginning but having clones wasn't one. So now she was in her torn military coat that had rid itself of its bloodstains and she felt re-born from being in the LCL for about 6 months...She had no idea of the time or date until she stumbled upon a store with a working computer. Having been confused of why there were power in some places she had to guess that the kids had figured out how to sustain power. She had to guess alot of things now. Like where they were. If any one else came back? What if her father could come back? What if all her friends from before who died. Or those who died during...the year 2000? During the bombings? Those few months were FAR worse then the angel attacks. Having all nations go ahead and reign complete destruction on the others also had some misunderstandings in SEELE that she had to discuss with the kids...She was determined to find them today, on this very date.

_**December 31st.**_

_**And now...Elsewhere!**_

"Damn...We just got back and that idiot just leaves without leaving a note...And why is there power in some areas?! Did he forget to lock the power plant again? He should have killed Kensuke..."

_***Facepalm***_

_**Now what has Misato found...?**_

"M-M-My...My cross...Oh no...Have...Have you abandoned me? Did you Shinji...Was I really that selfish...Well of course I was. Like when Zeruel attacked. I thought he was gone for good and I was sure of it. But he saved us all. Even after Asuka & Rei failed. He went all the way back for some reason...Sure he was in shelter but...What was it? I only remember the fight..."

**"ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"**

**"E-Eva Unit 1?"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"S-Shinji!"**

**"MISATO!"**

**"Ehh, LAUNCH THE 5TH CATAPULT!"**

**...BEEP**

**"Energy reserves depleted."**

**"Shinji..."**

**"SHINJI?! SHINJI?!"**

"What a day that was...It all started falling apart from then. Asuka lost hope. Rei was...And Shinji was lost in the LCL finding an answer to come back. I may never know. Hah...Maybe if we all had therapists, none of this may have happened...But is this all real? Have I gone insane? Have the two of them lost all hope? Maybe...Maybe Shinji still believes in me. I still need to apologize...I gave him false hope and probably pushed him toward an idea I know he's too young for. What if he did something with Asuka? That would be uhh...Why does that matter to me?! He's just a kid...God I'm disgusting... But is it so wrong Kaji? To have feelings for someone not of the same age? I mean...around the same age, I was traumatized. Maybe that's the only thing that we have in common. I just want to find you Sh-"

The woman stumbles upon the beach Shinji first woke upon. Taking note of the area, she sees a decomposing EVA that was of the mass produced models. Well it's head was missing but she was going to question that later as she stares at the rusty metal cross she gave to Shinji was pinned up against a wood pole in the beach. Grabbing it and holding it tight to herself, she holds her tears back, and believes the idea of Shinji being alone and abandoning his hopes of her coming back. He must have had hope in the beginning when he was first there, But Misato had no idea how long he was there, or how long he had left the cross there. She only had one goal. She was going to find him and take care of him. Despite if he hated her or not, she deserved it. She was going to try her hardest to restore the world to how it was before.

She must had been walking for hours at least because she had a sore in her legs, but she was in worse pain so she barely noticed. She had noticed however that she had a craving for fish for some reason. Getting to a shuttle station on the edge of town after passing through the shopping district that had a mall. She walked up to see if one was docked, and in her luck there was one waiting to be boarded. Going inside it, she heard a distant 'HEY!' and looked back as it was a familiar yell she knew too well.

"K-Kaji?" She whispered as she ran out to the railing of the platform by the mountain-side. She waved her head back and forth around the open country plain in front of her and could find nothing. Feeling disappointed, she walked slowly inside the train and immediately walked toward the cockpit and noticed a map was in it, ready for use of course. She knew how to use these things very well and looked up history for the thing, starting the beginning of the year.

**January-June: Out of order**

**July: Scheduled Route, 3 days underground.**

**August: System Glitch, Dock station repaired.**

**September: Scheduled Route to NERV- Back all around southern Tokyo-3. 1st Stop- Grand Central! 2nd Stop- NERV Food Factory. 3rd Stop-**

Misato's nerves were racking as she was quickly putting things together. They must had wanted to see the secrets at NERV but they had to have lived somewhere at Grand Central since the route was to go back and stop there. But that was 3 months ago, and now it's almost January and she was alone...She had to look there first. There was no way she was going to lose them...

**October-December: NO STOPS RECORDED, UNAUTHORIZED USER ERASED RECENT DATES. WOULD YOU LIKE TO SCHEDULE A STOP? PLEASE CHOOSE AN OPTION...**

"Misato...Father...Asuka...Is it fine if I...die? I'm cold...its cold out-outside and I abandoned Asuka. I probably deserve this for being so selfish. Oh god...I'm still such a kid! I'm still running away, despite my rejection to instrumentality...I'm more selfish then my father...I'm just...like him." Shinji slowly said while trying to catch his breath. He had a harsh fever, while being in a daze as if he would throw up. Heat was draining from his body, he had felt cold and numb to the bone, letting his body have a pile of red snow build atop of him just trying to keep his eyes open.

"I do deserve this. Asuka might love me, but in the end I would hurt her anyway. I already told that to Kaworu and Rei. It's a lie. Nothing is forever. Only the EVA can be eternal right...And...Mother. You're out there somewhere waiting for me...Well I hope so anyway. But I know that I'm still the same me. Maybe I can change. I need a...Intervention. Another look into all your minds, perhaps?"

**Case Of Shinji Ikari 2.0**

**Looking into your history, and overall choices Shinji, I'd say all the while you're now 15 years old and going on 16. Truly not the most mature but that's all because of your robbed childhood. You may have turned out like your'e counterpart Gendo, but that here is not the truth. You chose one female to truly keep satisfied and happy, all the while admitting of your confusion of Rei, and Kaworu's kindness toward you that had you question your preferable sexuality. In the end, Asuka is the one you may count on. And thus you must get to know her on a level that you can trust her 100%. Rei is a mindless clone with a heart that has awoken numerous times. You ultimately must forget this symbol in order to grow closer toward a future with no false hopes of Rei as love interest, and leave behind just a faint memory of the clone of Yui.**

**Now Gendo. You fear you are just like him when he perhaps was a kid. You're prone to hatred and fear that you may get close to someone and hurt them. Just an illness you must overcome, in which Gendo just had several interests he abused to get closer to Yui's revival. Would you do such a thing to bring back Asuka? In the Future Shinji. You must make ALL the right choices wisely. And Loki...She may as well be a guide or a close friend. Keep in mind that you believe she lies a lot. But like everything else Shinji, there are always two sides to a story. So many things you'd like to do with this life. You regret threatening Kensuke and having Toji and Hikari hate you. Now what of Misato?**

**"Misato is barbaric, she's nice, and selfish...Nobody is perfect right? So it's fine if she wanted to establish how close she felt with me. Even if it was wrong. Even so, the saying goes...Age is just a number? She must believe that? And what about Kaji...Wait no...Don't answer that...I can find all these answers on my own...He was like a father figure to me...But Asuka longed for him...My father figure. And I knew he was with Misato, so I never thought she had a chance and thought it was all childish. Asuka...I never got jealous. So maybe somewhere down in your heart you got jealous of Rei and Misato?"**

**Asuka did. You didn't realize this but she was so ill mannered right after you had misunderstood feelings Ikari. She kissed you and you thought nothing of it. You never even thought much of her until you two lived together. You got to see her real personality and you felt involved in her life. Now is that good enough Shinji? Are you bothered by Misato still? What will you do if you see her? What do you think will happen? Will she want to continue your little adult talk with her? Will you accept the comfort and different taste of an older woman Ikari? Or will you accept an apology if she would dare give one? Hopefully you can accept the choice you made and continue your precious life with you fruit of sanity?**

**"I...I know she is the only one I can be with. Loki is just my friend. And Misato shouldn't have to apologize, she was just trying to help. Rei...I don't need to see you! And you too! YOU TOO KAWORU!"**

**Good Shinji. And you're happy with this? You only need Asuka? You're determined to live this life of loneliness?**

**"Well it's almost midnight...and it's the 31st...The last month. And I guess my new years revolution is to...grow up. Grow up with Asuka only...No one else...I-I need to find her..." **

The boy picked himself up off the ground and headed toward home from the edge of town and still felt cold to the bone. But nothing would stop him, he was sure Asuka needed him right now. He could hear a drum hitting in the back of his head as he swore his sanity was strained at the moment but yet he let the sound grow louder. But it was as if a speaker was set all around him like he was at a concert. And what the beat was playing, sure sounded Similar...

**Crazy world, get it where you fit in**  
**Shoes add a roll of dough there for the pickin**  
**Switch up your stuff telegraphin how you livin**  
**Its all about me, all about you**

**Crazy world, get it where you fit in**  
**Shoes add a roll of dough there for the pickin**  
**Switch up your stuff telegraphin how you livin**  
**Its all about me, all about you**

**"Huh? Why are you singing to me..."**

**To relax the situation of course.**

**"You know, even if you are my conscience...You like to joke around..."**

**Anyway lets get right down to it then. You Shinji hereby state that if you have any doubt in your choice, starting now, you will immediately take your life? You chose selfishly to live life only with Asuka? You had fooled yourself that you wanted to see everyone else?**

**"Well...I uh...I did want to at first but..."**

**Pathetic. Still not sure of what it is? Maybe it was Asuka who changed your mind. You always rely on someone else and you're friends were just starting to really open up to them...**

**"This is my choice..."**

**Fine. Here this day, you earn the title Ikari Avaricious...**

**"Huh...Title...I know you're me but whats that supposed to mean? I know I'm greedy...but why title it..."**

**To remind you of your Choice, Sir Avaricious.**

* * *

"S-SHINJI! AHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHH! I-I-I-I-I...I CAN'T STAND IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? AHHHHH! YOU'RE NO ONE! I HATE YOU! WHERE WAS MOM? YOU PIG! YOU TOSSED HER LIKE SHE WAS TRASH DID'NT YOU! You killed her...You had to have...You weren't around to help her were you? Were...Were you...Heh maybe...Maybe you really did try...What about you Shinji...Are you afraid I'll create you into my personal tool like Misato? Is that why you r-ran away...I got to find you...JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

Asuka cried while her heart clenched ever so tightly as she ran just one direction, not paying attention where she was going. It was dark out and she had a flashlight clipped to the Jacket Shinji wore when they first got new clothes. It was all wet from her tears as she lost all sight and the light on the remote sun. She quickly lost her breathe as she was having a panic attack. She was yelling at no one earlier she told herself, but she had seen a fragmentation of her father with a grin on his face. She fell to her knees as she crawls forward until she sees a ledge at the last second. She falls in...And she loses all sight.

**"****Damn it...DAMN IT...DAMN IT! I'm dead aren't I. I'm cold and I'm all numb...Is this death? Is this what I've felt before...I can't even sustain happiness with that idiot I love...A-And...No he's not an idiot. I'm the idiot. And now I'm even disgusted with myself. I want us to be close together more then ever now...I really want it right now...But I'm dead now of course. And that's sad isn't it?"**

"ASUKA! ASUKA! ASUKA!"

**"Never a moment of silence is there?"**

"H-Huhh..." Slurred the lightheaded teenager who lay with a broken leg and a terrible concussion she would have died from. Bleeding badly, she felt long arms pull her off the ground as her dim light had a crack in it, it caught the torso of someone who wore her casual red coat. But she couldn't even think of who it was since her thoughts were so dead. The woman yelled in her face, struggling to keep her awake as she carried her off toward a car she found, on the opposite side of the street she fell in that was a hole leading 2 stories down into rubble. She felt the car light turn on as the woman opened the door and set her in the passenger seat.

"Here, you need to drink this." The woman handed her a can of what seemed to be an energy drink from her backpack. She grabbed it and weakly put down half the can as she felt her eyes wide open. She was awake now and tried to be a little aware of who was taking care of her. She felt a lot of hot hot blood run down her face. She looked over to the woman rummaging through her bag, and she saw the woman she feared the most, her rival Misato.

"M-Misato...We-W-W-We gotta find...S-SHINJI..." She grunted as she tried to move her leg. The pain was too much so she bit back her cries from the woman. She had to show that she wasn't that weak still.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you had to fell down that ditch. I'm going to take care of you first." Misato explained while rolling a wrap around her head to stop the bleeding. Asuka had said nothing to her the whole time they drove around town and Misato wasn't very talkative herself as she had a stressful expression on her face. Most likely because she hadn't a clue what was going on. She was in a backwards world she fought to keep from turning this way, and her employee / room mate was very different from what she remembered. She sure did have a figure back a year and a half ago when she was just 14. But now she was almost at the age when she would gain some features like Misato, and the rate it all was coming in, was faster then most girls. Misato thought about it a lot and she noticed how she seemed to shine...

**"Damn. She looks like she's 21 or something...but it's not like she gained any woman hood yet? I mean she should be 16 in a month or two but they've been together for this year. Quite a while? So what if they...Oh Shinji you're too young...But what about me...I'm just telling myself that, that it's wrong when I tried that selfish act of mine to realize just how close I was with Shinji. He saw me as A mother figure? Or...Well Kaji, you're a man. Come back so we can grow these children. Come back so we can make things right. Come back to us...Come..."**

"Misato. Pull over..."

"H-Huh? What is it...?"

"Just do it before it's too late." She said in an urgent voice that was quick to the point. Sounding worried she had quickly ran out of the car and pulled her half broken light off her chest and aimed at the ground on the side of the road by a flooded hole in the middle of the road. Misato got out and checked it out, and saw Asuka cradling a past out Pale Shinji. She had to witness Asuka embracing Shinji with her lips locked onto his.

"A-Asuka! It-It-It's S-Shinji!" Misato whispered loudly. Asuka hearing her voice, she looked back to her and nodded with a worried expression while carrying the boy into the back of the car. She held tightly onto him as she sat in the same spot near him. Misato looked at her in her rear view mirror as she saw the two close together sleeping quietly. She drove toward the place she 1st guessed would be their residence and was very surprised to see Pen Pen at their home. So this gave her some hope that they hadn't completely gave up on the world. Now with this situation coming to her notice, she just now figured how long it must have been that Shinji had feelings for Asuka. She always thought he never thought much of her, but obviously she was wrong. Seeing her kiss him made her think a lot. And her skin...How long they were alone and just how she could find out. She needed to find out a lot of things...But for now she was going to relax and put the kids to sleep in their creative home under the grocery store.

* * *

**The Case of Asuka Langley Sohryu- Continuation **

_**What do you want Asuka?**_

**"I wanna live by myself. I don't want my pappa, or my momma."**

**"Why?! Why Am I crying?!"**

**"She acts too much like an adult. And she rejects me absolutely."**

**"NO MOMMA! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T IGNORE ME! DON'T KILL ME! NO MOMMA!"**

**"I'm not wanted? I'M NOT WORTH ANYTHING?!"**

**"NO I AM NOT YOUR DOLL!"**

**...**

**...**

**"And then, my mother was hanging from the ceiling. She looked so happy. But I hated how she looked. I don't want to die."**

**"I hate..Everyone! Nobody cares about me. Nobody Stays with me! So I don't want to depend on anybody. But I hate it at the same time. It's a pain...I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"**

**So you don't want to be alone. You hate Shinji then?**

**"Oh, it's me concerning myself in my mind again? Well no. Why would I hate him. If anything I love him. I really do. And you're here to tell me that I just used him right?"**

**Well that's a **

Possibility...

**In your mind..You questioned if you used him like a tool for personal gain. And he might have done the same. How do you feel about that?**

**"He...He thought he used me? Well he could have...M-Maybe...But I DOUBT THAT!"**

**Not 100% sure are we? So anyway you trust him? Do you trust him enough to be alone with...You know who?**

**"Well of course I do..It's her I don't trust! Shinji told me ALL about what she did to him. I will never let her force her disgusting body on him again! NEVER!"**

**Okay. Well this is a competition now?**

**"Of course not. Shinji isn't some trophy. I know that some day we will live old together...And in denial...I know that I wanted to offer myself to Kaji...But truth is...If he accepted, I would have been terrified. But Shinji...I always wanted to..."**

**Dirty...Well I have to cut this session short. Asuka, you own the title: Soryu Grime. Make that name proud...Make it.**

* * *

**February 26th 2017-**

"Happy Birthday Shinji!"

"Yeah, yeah Misato."

"But you're not excited! We're finally together! And you just turned 16! Well What about you Asuka? What'd you get lover boy here?"

"Well if you must know...*Smooch Smooch* Ehh...The usual of course." Misato completely surprised had an jaw dropped reaction.

"W-Wow, well Shinji what do you say to the polite girl?"

"Uhh..." Shinji kind of surprised too since the last month they had gotten together like a family again, not the entire time had they done anything since Misato was around to watch over them. Along with their enjoyable sessions they had every now and then...

"It's fine. He's so dazed, I couldn't ever expect anything more then his shock!" Asuka teased him.

"I-I'm not shocked! I was just uh..."

"Surprised? Same thing...Tard" Asuka replied, trying to annoy him.

"Heh, well I found that Violin around and since it was in perfect condition, I thought you'd like it."

"Yeah...And..OH I just remembered! You know how I said I wasn't sure about what I wanted for my birthday...Well there's something"

"Yeah?"

"I-I mean...Asuka and I wanted to finish the town parade...Finish it and honor the people who died trying to finish it. It's the least I could do for them."

"Oh Shinji...You can be such a showoff." Asuka said with stars in her eyes, while charmed by Shinji's comforting kindness she adored.

"That's...That's great Shinji, we should do that. But don't you want to look for your friends? They've got to be scared..."

"They'll...They'll never forgive us..."

"Sure they would...Now come on. Let's just worry about this thing you two want to show me!" Misato encouragingly said to them...

"Y-Yeah!" Shinji half heartedly agreed.

"W-Wait! I need to tell something to Shinji! Can you get the car ready? This'll be real quick..." Asuka butted in.

"W-Well of course! I'll start it right...Now." Misato nervously walked outside to close the door behind her. She hated herself for the way she was acting, but she eavesdropped on their conversation through the crack of space between the wall and the closed the door.

"Look. That kiss wasn't to...You know..."

"Oh that? It's nothing..I was just surprised. Totally not embarrassed. I kind of wanted that anyway..." Misato heard their voices get quiet as she heard their lips lock over and over. She was blushing as she imagined the two, passionately embracing each other. But she snapped out of it as she heard their voices again.

"Would you..Want more tonight? It's your birthday. And it's been a while you know. Maybe sometime We can go on a walk somewhere and...Ahh...Ahhhhah ahhhhhh...Stop..."

"It has been a while...Sorry. I'm just, kind of needy right now..I'm just being selfish right now..."

"Well that's fine. Cause I'm selfish too. I'm the one who put you on the spot. So promise me, promise you'll treat me with the love I only expect from you..."

"Heh...Selfishly in love much..."

Misato was stunned by what she heard and felt tears run from her eyes. She suddenly fled to her car and ignored what happened as she tried to look for guidance in the confusing situation. Still confused about Shinji, she was hurting a lot in her heart in two ways. She failed as a mother and failed in her attempt to establish a deep relationship, since Kaji was no longer around.

* * *

**June 1st 2017- Rehearsal**

"Alright Asuka. From the top. And everyone! Remember the chorus. 'It all returns to nothing...And then!' "

"It all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down!" All 4 kids sang in unison to the catchy pop song they had recorded. Discluding Kensuke.

"Good! Now it's getting kind of late. I guess you all want to go out andfind something cool to bring back from town!?" Misato had told the kids.

...

"I'm just glad we can all be together again you know? It's kind of weird, but in a way...It's like fate right? It's got to be..."

"Fate...Well since we all got together to talk about everything that happened last year. And it's just fine. I could understand how you got scared. Just from the shit you had to go through Shinji...I just wish we could have found Kensuke by now. I know me all met not even a month ago. But he's had to have been found by now...So it's that's the only thing that bugs me right now...Well I guess me and Hikari will be off on our way home."

"Oh yeah! Well I've just got to have a little girl talk with Asuka. You know how it is guys! Right Asuka?!" Hikari said while the two were walking away into a pharmacy that was wide open.

"Heh...We've grown haven't we Shinji."

"Yeah. But what happens now, is up to us. Before we only had two ways to go with the visions. We could either take advantage of our partner. Or die off somewhere like Kensuke..." Toji catching onto Shinji's cold tone, as a way to show compassion.

"So...Did Misato tell you first?"

"As usual. She let everyone else know, except me..."

"Listen. It was just me, and she asked me not to tell anyone else. So you think we should tell them? You know...our girls?"

"If we did, we'd have to be strong for them the best way we can. And they might have tooken it better then me anyway..."

"They could. They're definitely more mature then us anyway. The wisest you think...Anyway, how'd you find out? And...how did you hide the way you took it?"

"Well the way it happened was that I was with Asuka, right after we finished recording Komm Susser Tod, you know we went back to the train dock station?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'm sure you know, that he left his head on the uh...R-R-R-Railing and let the ride loose...H-He let it off on his f-f-f-f-fuck-fuck-fucking...h-h-head..."

"Shinji. Stop it. He could have came to us, but he never did. He could have found me, or you. Either way, it's not our fault..."

**Y-You're pointing a gun at me. You are! But why! I-I-I just want us all to get along! The LCL is messing with us! Hikari and Toji seen it too! They must have! Everything here is just so...**

**"Kensuke...I just want us to be left alone okay? Go back To Toji and Hikari. Fucking go."**

"Yeah...Nothing could help."

"Yeah...So Asuka couldn't have been with you. She must have been talking about it this whole time huh?"

"No. I saw it and, I blocked it out. Until we got home though. I ran to the bathroom and just told everyone that I was sick from some bad food."

"Crazy. Now that's a...ordinary way to hide. It's fine Shinji. We just move on, and forget...But what I want to know is why they went into the store?"

"Shinji! Let's take our hike! Come on! Through the park now dear! We'll have to be quick! Before Misato suspects or worries of any despair!" Asuka appeared from the store with her friend with a very cheery mood on her face.

"Hah hah. Yeah you better be quick Shinji! Or else Asuka won't be pleased!"

"Oh Fuck off! You better get back to your ritual and try the 69 again! My love might tell a secret or two, but Hikari obviously threw me a bucket of dirty laundry from all I've heard." Asuka biting with Venom, left a sting on Toji that left him speechless. Toji was walking way with Hikari feeling hurt and kept complaining to her.

"Why would you tell her such a thing?! That's sacred! SACRED!"

"Heh..Look at them. This has become routine hasn't it? The couples go off to have their fun at the end of a long apocalyptic day. Now you think our little spot is still around the park? Or were you worried Misato would find out and want to go somewhere else?" Asuka got right in his face, putting on a very innocent cute face that made Shinji wince and want her even more..

"Ehh...I don't like the whole outdoor thing...Why can't it be all romantic and secluded... I feel like I'm just dirtying you..."

"H-Huh...Oh is that it? Well damn Shinji...That's fine. But where did you want to go anyway..."

"Well it's in uh...well on the b-beach and-"

"Wow it's a romantic small house on the beach...How nice..." Asuka felt his kindness as if it was still a new love she never felt before, and she had grabbed his hand and let him lead them to their love hideout that was renewed.

"Just to let you know...I'm sure Misato know's already."

"That's fine. She must understand then. But just one thing..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"WHY IS YOUR HAIRSTYLE LIKE KAJI'S HUH? IT'S SOOOO CREEPY! EEEEEK!"

"W-What! Why is your hair like Misato's then?! That's totally not creepy is it?!"

"W-What! You said it was cute! Now it's Misato's hair?! I know where this is going to lead to then you pervert!"

* * *

**August 3rd 2017 Asuka's celebration. **

****"Finally! I'm 16! This is just so...!"

**Wonderful, Ms. Grime/**

**Wonderful, Mr. Avaricious/**

**Starting now, you're all so wonderful.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Vol.2: Madvillainous**

**Last Time..Shinji awakes alone for 3 months and awaits to See the first person to return is Asuka, having to accept each other's feelings they go and attempt to abandon their friends and be alone. Misato returns after Loki reveals that the two Eva's are still in function, and are needed to operate someday. But even after Misato has returned little sanity back to their mind, she couldn't understand their nature at this point. She couldn't understand why they had decided to be one, but she only understood that it hurt her. **

**The year is 2017 and both teens are now 16. Including Toji and Hikari who had gone through the same phases as their friends. One was not so lucky as he feared everyone and only wished for a lonesome death. Now the events unravel, and a familiar figure returns...**

"I'd rather just wait for her to come back..Today is your birthday anyway, so this store wasn't such a bad idea. I just feel like you're worried about him coming back?"

"IDIOT! WHO EVEN SAID IT WAS HIM?! AND I'M NOT MAD! You're just getting all jealous because you don't trust me." Asuka dared him with venomous eyes. She was not in a good mood whenever she heard the news that Kaji may have returned. Misato said it was possible since there was a transmitter sending a message to NERV headquarters that was similar to his frequency. So after they celebrated her sweet 16, Asuka dragged Shinji out of town and forced him to suggest a date spot.

"That's not even it. I'm not jealous, I'm just worried. You can't push me away again! Never okay. It's just my concern doesn't matter right?" Shinji quietly responded, not looking at her.

"WELL-EHH-I JUST- *sigh* I'm not trying to push you away. I'm just not...in the mood. I'm very annoyed and pissed off." She blushed trying to get it clear to the boy.

"Oh! Would you like to lie down sweetie?" Shinji responded innocently.

"Oh Don't you 'Sweetie' me you pervert! I'm just fine!"

"Well geez. I always care the most for you, but even then you never take my advice."

"That's because it's unnecessary! I know how to deal with it jerk-off! I'm 16! And-Wait since we're at a music store. What do you hate first of all?"

"Hmm...only two things. Country and Screamo."

"Wow, the two most hated things. Well the acception for rap but it's not like you listen to it or anything." Asuka said in matter of fact manner that just annoyed Shinji.

"Actually I do Asuka Langley Sohryu, and you should know that!" Shinji turned around to the instrumentals Aisle feeling like she was the ignoring husband, and Shinji was the forgotten Wife.

**I-is he actually hurt by that? **

**"It's the other way around..Isn't it...?"**

**Well don't forget. He's sensitive you know... And that's why you like him so much. What would the fun be in a guy who's as lifeless as a rock? This love of ours is a breathing thing. And with an aware mind. He just takes it a step too far. Then again, it's always fun to console him. He's just so adorable sometimes and innocent.**

Shinji was listening to a certain CD that was a playlist of instrumentals the producer was adored for, and the boy was totally zoned out by the loud beat pounding though his head as he blocked the world out again. He was in the real world again when he felt a finger poking him in the back. He had turned to see Asuka with an apologetic look on her face as she threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around him gently.

"You're fragile like glass but when you need to be, you're built like a tank. And that's one of the reasons we've come this far anyway. I may have known you for only two years, But I can tell that in that short amount of time, we have been close...And I do trust you. As much as you trust me. But you just need to be reminded that okay idiot?" Asuka lightly put in a way Shinji never would have expected.

"Yes Asuka... I just don't want anything to change...I don't...I don't need Misato for supervision..Or Kaji. They're both as selfish as my father...Right after..Remember when I was inside the EVA for a month? And nobody thought I would come back?"

"Yup...I was really pissed off that NERV couldn't do anything about it, and I was alone to guess how it's end. I was falling apart by then. I was so mad at everybody, even you. I couldn't try and comfort you because I may have thought we were friends, I was always selfish to try and open up to you, so I thought you'd try something...But in the end, everything that happened when I was a child held me back. I'm aware of that and I'm making my choices wisely, so that it doesn't happen to me again..."

"And the same here. More then anything I wished somebody could help but...Everything just made it harder for me..."

"Well...I'm sure we're ill. And as much as The other couple I'm sure. So maybe...We can help the cause? Not saying I'm changing my mind about our choice, or anything! We've never let Misato in on our personal lives. We kept it simple this far to just her. We can still have friends..."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'd like to go through therapy."

"?"

"You've never gone you're entire life?"

"Well...I participated but kept quiet. I went for my friend usually when we were little. I've known him since I was 6. I haven't seen him in...5 years. Not to say I am or we...But we were more mature out of all the kids in our class. And we went to therapy for him since we met. I've had a few sessions with him, but every time I got to a point too deep in my mind, I'd cry and be all embarrassed so I would just stop from there. He always wanted me to go through with it, but I guess if it wasn't for those sessions, I wouldn't have been able to go through with all this."

"Hmm..You acted like you've never had a friend like Kaworu this entire time..."

"Yeah...Well Kaworu was like him a lot...But Kaworu made me feel different...Not this guy. He always had it in him to help me block out the world and feel happy. He was like Kaworu but uh...You know...The uhh part where I uhh..."

"Homo. I get it."

"S-Shut up..."

"So, what was his name?"

"Daniel."

* * *

"Looking as lovely as ever! I knew you were alive! You were the only one who could have found me!" Kaji yelled in sheer glee.

"Bu-Wha-The Fu-K-K-Kaji! Who-Who's Kid is th-this?!" Misato was surprised to see a kid be accompanied with the man she loved.

"Oh? I see now. Well this is my Nephew remember? You met him when we were in college?"

"UNCLE! I was like what? 7 when she met me?" The teen explained to his careless guardian.

"Oh...It's really good to see you again Dan! I remember you're adorable teeny tiny face! Oh come give Auntie a hug!"

"Oh no. You didn't tell me you got married. That's uh...surprising." The teen backed away from the over excited woman, to get clear to the point without being smothered.

"Hee Hee, a little shy isn't he Kaji? Doesn't belong in your family does he? "

"Well...He's just like Shinji in a way. With his childhood being robbed and what not...I mean...You're practically a man now...And...I'm sure your parents would be proud..." Kaji could barely mutter as it put sadness on his own face.

"Wait...You said Shinji didn't you?" Daniel replied. Ignoring the part about his parents.

"Huh? Yeah, Shinji Ikari. I was taking care of him before 3rd impact...And well...To say the least, I'm a little surprised at how he's turned out...It's a little scary you know." Misato bit her lip trying to brush off the memories of their behavior she sneaked around to be sure was true.

"How has the boy turned out anyway...And is he the one re-responsible for this...Were we not there for him enough...Well Ms. Katsuragi?" The man had announced seriously.

"L-Look! Y-You just can't...YOU JUST CAN'T HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE KAJI! He tried and tried over again to look for some reason to get well with the world but he gave US...A second chance! KAJI! WE...WE CAN'T FUCK THIS UP! We've let him down too...too many times...Even Asuka is so...Mature now. They've...both just changed...Changed so much..." The woman cried hysterically trying to stop.

"okay...We'll talk about this in the car...But wait...You said Asuka? She's alive?"

"...*Sniff*"

"Is Shinji, alright Misato. I want to know..." Daniel demanded

"Sh-Shinji...He's...well he certainly sees the world different now..."

"What do you mean different? Are you sure it's not the same as when we were both just children? Didn't you ever stop to guess how he saw this world exactly? Well?"

"You know Shinji. Don't you Nephew..."

"Since we were little. I gotta see him Uncle, Misato, can I see him?"

"Well of course...they should be home when we get back at least...You see... Today is Asuka's birthday. So they're on a little date..." Misato finished as she lead them into her car she found on the street.

"Oh...So they're together now?" Kaji was very interested to keep up to date with the kids he failed.

"Well Asuka sure looks like a model now, and I believe she's over that little phase with you..." Misato said lowly to try and keep Daniel from overhearing.

"W-WHAT! HOW OLD IS THIS GIRL!"

"Oh thank goodness...And Nephew, she was 14. Odd isn't it?" The teen was speechless

"Wait...what year is it?"

"Hmm...2017, August 3rd kid."

"Huh? AHH DAMN IT! I'm 17 now! That's two birthdays i skipped on! Damn...It's been that long since we were asleep."

"Hmm...odd...but uh.. I don't think Daniel would mind but could you tell us more about them?"

"Alright...It's come to my understanding that they were alone must of the year, and they had to have...Well they're teennagers with no adults around so...Well no. I'm absolutely sure they have..."

"Ohh..my, my Shinji. You were able to do that were you? But I can't say I was surprised the 1st time my nephew did.. Phew!" Kaji jokingly said.

"W-Wha! YOU TOO!"

"When I was uh... 13.. my first girlfriend."

"He has my blood Misato..."

"Wow..."

"Anyway, those two must be pretty close huh? What stage would you say they're at now?"

"I don't know, like Soul Mates... whenever they're apart, I see one of them in pain. So I uh..Just let them do whatever. Because why hold restrictions on them now...Let them make the wrong choices and if they fuck up, they can come to us..."

"Sounds a little too simple Miisato...It's not so simple now. They've both matured then? Not saying what they've done changed them, but, they had to have grown I'm sure."

"Well...They seem a little less on the sane side now...I mean sometimes when we have little practices over at the music house we took them to sometimes, we go there now because apparently they want to finish a parade. When we record, they seem to get the idea that something is in the room with them. They don't make it obvious but they always look down that corridor whenever we're in there...Anyway...It's good they want to do it. And Toji and Hikari are a couple as well now. I guess love was always the easiest way out, huh?"

"That's true...It helps you when you're about to break, even in the worst times...You always need someone to help you. Speaking of which, what about their friend Kensuke? He alive too? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Kaji asked politely, while getting a disapointed look from her.

"They said they were still looking for him. Everybody except Shinji knows, so I don't know if they never found him before or what. But I hope the kids tell him."

"I see..." The car got silent, and now was the time for Daniel to intervene.

"So...How did you guys meet Shinji?"

"Oh funny story about that. I seduced him into meeting me with a flattering picture of course, so I could get him to meet his Father who was head of our work Facility. The one that was built to stop The Angels. NERV headquarters, and Shinji was destined to Pilot the robots we assembled, the Evangelions. He piloted Unit-01."

"H-He did? I saw it on the news but uh...they never released any more information about the pilot...So I was left guessing who was saving the world...Man Shinji..You're more of a man then I would have ever imagined..." Daniel said to himself in amazement.

"Well, there were some...COMPLICATIONS but that's very true. Shinji dealt with more then any of us could. He came here, in a struggle with his father, and-"

"I know him. That piece of shit abandoned Shinji. How could a coward like him run NERV? How could he save the world when he couldn't save his son. I'm well aware of what Shinji had to go through. And it's not fair, that he had to pilot that-that thing. I'm just surprised that I finally get to see him...I just want to help him...He might not remember me very well...but that's fine. That's...fine..." Daniel said angrily.

"Well...he's got Asuka for help. I'm sure with you around, he'll be in even better hands..." Misato put on her fake smile, trying not to sound pissed at her self for being the weakest link in his life at the moment. Hell even Kaji had a lot of effect on him, he took his hair style just to remember the guy...Shinji forgot about Misato...He threw away her cross and never asked him about it...She still has it locked away in her room.

* * *

"Hey guys! I found Kaji and he brought a special little friend with h-" Misato shouted happily as she entered the downstairs grocery store to see the lights off still. They hadn't come home again...

"Misato...they do this a lot?" Daniel worringly said

"Well...no- I-I mean not a lot...Anyway..." She twiddled her thumbs as she sat down on the leather couch she set by the stairs that led to the large room.

"*Sigh* Where do they usually go? I got to see those kids Misato..."

* * *

**School House: Experiment Accordion**

**Daedalus- Experience**

Asuka was on the stage with playing the accordion with a beat that Shinji set up through a DJ system he set up to have installed to the speakers with the tool his lover was using. She played precisely to the notes that Shinji gave her. And to have a mix of her favorite instrument go with a hip hop beat was orgasmic to her ears.

"I told you. Opposites attract. And it sounds pretty good doesn't it? Not your average, ghetto beat."

"Yeah...I mean it's...welll interesting to say the least...But it needs...WORDS!" Asuka yelled over the music she was producing

"It's fine without words! Where's the beauty in the art if we add rhymes in it! The rhymes are an art too but I rather find a passion in experimenting on the sound!" Shinji yelled over the music too so he could be heard

"No! How's this! MMMhh MMMhh!

Oh please don't question my existence  
How far have we gone the distance?  
About a third of the wire  
Please lets go a bit higher  
and pardon my excuses  
they all lead to harsh abuses  
along with my own childish lie  
maybe I would rather die  
then face the truth  
have a session in my passion booth  
I was sadly a crook  
pushed you into a nook  
and placed all my hopes and dreams in my life book...WOOO! That was off the top of my head!"

"T-That wasn't about me...Was it?"

"No, but it sure sounded like it!" Asuka yelled happily like a little girl Then Shinji toned the beat down to a non heard level and walked up to the stage with Asuka.

"So...does it sound good?" Shinji grabbed Asuka's hand, looking for an answer.

"Ehh...Well it was different...And I like different. But you made all these notes yourself...You could be the whiniest musician in the world if you wanted idiot Shinji..." She smiled back at him.

"Well...I kind of like it anyway how it is...without the beat to ruin it. Anyways, I don't remember you changing your mood so often in a single day. You didn't do this on your last birthday..."

"Yeah. Well I don't know what it is today. Maybe because I knew I'd do something that mattered today. Not to mention-"

**Ahhh...I...make me feel like I matter...**

**"What the? Why am I remembering this of all times? THIS WAS LAST YEAR!"**

**Ohhh...Oh god...**

**"Maybe I don't matter now. Is that it...?"**

**This matters...ahh...**

**"Call me a pervert...but she hinting at ehhh...eww no way. She's on that schedule today though..."**

"SHINJI! I said last year all I did was fuck your brains out! Especially for your birthday earlier this year."

"Couples don't do that do they?"

"Well duh. They always do it, but we're not your everyday couple are we?! So maybe we just..do something. For real. Like make our own projects." Asuka stated as she peered over Shinji's shoulder, staring carefully into the hall.

"Is that thing bugging you again?" Shinji asked in worry as hugged her tighter.

"It's staring RIGHT at me Shinji...those red eyes are just standing out...in the darkness." Asuka couldn't take her eyes off the darkness, but Shinji changed that by grabbing her hands again and bringing her with him to the seats in the back where the audience would watch.

"You've been seeing it since the factory...What the hell did you do?"

"Well...n-nothing I th-" Asuka was cutoff when she heard the door open and prepared to see Kaji again...

"Hey kids. I'm finally back and glad to see you all." Kaji said loudly in the auditorium, having his voice echo.

"And we brought here...ehh..." Misato was stunned seeing Daniel walk in front of them with a slightly tired look on his face walk out to greet Shinji.

"Hey Shinji. I uh, am glad I can see you. With the world all like crap..." He said while looking straight into his eyes.

"I-Is that you? D-Dan?" He stuttered, looking horrified.

"Yeah. Kaji here's my uncle. But he never talked about me I'm sure..."

"I-I-I-I mean...Wow you're here...I was just talking about...you." Shinji couldn't look at him as he had to stare at the cold hard wooden floor, with tears in his eyes. Then suddenly a rough cut of their song had started to echo through the room...

**Komm Susser Tod...EoE OST**

"Shinji...I'm just glad I could see you. Man you're different now aren't you?"

"Does anybody else hear that?" Shinji asked with panic in his voice.

"Hear what?"

"Oh...Uh, nothing. But...Oh here! This is Asuka! I uh..." Shinji blushed as he ignored the music and tried to show his love off for Asuka to his best friend.

"Why helloooo. Shinji missed you, you know. So why did you just leave like that you jackass?!" Asuka impolitely greeted the boy.

"W-Well...it was..."

"Oh I'm just kidding. I know it was a good reason." She chuckled at how she could still strike fear in the other gender she despised so much.

"Well Asuka. I see you haven't changed much in heart. But my word, I must say that Shinji is lucky to have such a womanly figure embrace him out of all people. And Shinji...you uh...You like my hairstyle huh..." Kaji said in a sad tone.

"H-Huh? Oh well this just...uh looked good on me you know?"

"And you haven't changed much either...That's a good thing Shinji. Fragile like glass still?"

"Shinji's more of a man then anyone could ever hope to be Kaji, and I hope you were just complementing him!" Asuka dared Kaji, assuming that everyone would start to pick out little negative things from Shinji.

"F-Fragile...N-No. I'm more of a brick wall now."

"That's a different trademark then before isn't it? And no Asuka, he's done so much more then I would have even hoped to see. I just want everything to be alright. I'm here and I don't want to fail you kids again...I just..."

"Make everything right? You hope to not fail us again? Don't worry Kaji, we're fine on our own now. Before this, we were weak. But we understand how cruel the world can be, so we don't dare look into that void again. We're perfectly happy right now..." Shinji stated to everyone.

"Yeah...And that's our choice. WE don't need help." Asuka agreed as the two of them stared at them with corrupt eyes...

"You two...are like me then?" Daniel asked, shocking the rightous two.

"You like to be alone?" Shinji asked with hope in his voice...

"I mainly trust myself, but I like only a friend or two. Only the people I...Only the people I really trust...Shinji..."

"W-Wait Dan. You three don't know what you're saying. You need an adult in your life. You need a family. And Dan, I know that you're mom had...I know you hate the rest of your family but you need to know that all your parents wouldn't want you to be alone. You'd do better if you just opened up to us kids. You should just..."

"What the hell do you know...All it does is hurt us. Whenever we trust you fucking adults...I...I just lived with Misato so we wouldn't have to worry about being found again and having a depressing confrontation...I-I-I really just...I hate all of you! I hate you Misato! AND I HATE YOU KAJI! I..I only trust the friends I've had now, and I hate you f-f-fucking adults...My hair's just like this b-because it'll remind me not to be so unresponsible like you...You were so bad at it, you got yourself killed...And how did we feel about it? You're all...SELFISH!" Shinji yelled as he ran out of the auditorium with tears in his eyes.

"Sh-Shinji! DAMNIT!" Asuka yelled as she chased him towards nowhere.

"Wow... so how did you get yourself killed...THE SAME WAY MOM DID!?" Daniel yelled with his eyes full of tears streaming down his face. He ran out with Asuka as well. Misato couldn't say anything as she dropped to the ground in fedal position, sobbing like a baby.

"T-They hate me K-Kaji...How can somebody I love more then you hate me..."

"Oh...Well... Shinji? I don't know why Misato... but you must have done something to confuse him...And love more then me...I think I understand...now." Kaji said while trying to get the broken woman up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Exposure Ve 2017**

**Life with the kids and Misato was going well until Kaji had arrived with Shinji's old childhood friend whom was his own nephew. Shinji and Asuka making an unusual greeting, Kaji had touched a nerve when he mentioned how bad he felt before when he died. The kids weren't happy about his even more selfish behavior when he wanted to waltz back in their life and disrupt their system. Not even Daniel was happy, he learned that Kaji had died in a way like his mother did, which he mentioned.**

"AND SO THE THREE REGROUPED...ELSEWHERE! Woo Oooooh ooohh!" Asuka had playfully said, as if they were in a tv show, to Shinji and Daniel who were on the ground reading all sorts of music tropes that lead into certain lives of music artists. This made the two laugh hysterically

"Ah. I always like it when she does that you know...It cheers me up."

"You and I did it to eachother when we were kids too...I'm glad that...YOU KNOW HIM SO WELL ASUKA!" Daniel yelled to her with happiness in his voice. He was relieved to see him happy again.

"Well, he is my love. Right dear?" Asuka teased Shinji, yet again.

"Yes Dear!" Shinji played along.

"Heh. So how did things play out for you when I left? How did your teacher tell you to take it."

"Well...He just said that I would always meet hardships like that, and was expected to learn how to, you know. Being alone. But he always told me that if any case, If I met someone again, I should take the chance to grow a bond again..."

"Still the same as I remember. But look at you now! You've got such a beautiful girlfriend who loves you, and stood with you when you were in pain." Daniel said with relief in his voice, eager to hear how his terrible time went at NERV, and how everything unfolded up until this point.

"Well...I was doing okay really. I was fine but I did run away a couple times. I-I mean...I had times when I was truly happy. I thought if everybody was nice to me, that would be enough...my...my father showed me praise Dan...He even apologized for-"

**Forgive me...Shinji...**

**"Why the hell are you still here..."**

**Because I'm your greatest fear...you fear if you...forgive me, then you'll be just like me. You're afraid that I'll just have a place in your heart that will always leave a bad memory. A bad memory of a father who finally got to be accepted by his son...**

"He apologized. About everything. And I can't forgive him. HE WAS TOO LATE..."

"If-if that's the case...Tell me how everything happened. How your father was. How you met Asuka..."

"S-Sure Dan. Well Misato introduced me to NERV and him during the 1st angel attack, and when I saw him, he was very cold to me. He said if I didn't fight, I was welcome to leave. And that's when I first met Rei...She was a clone of my...Mother."

"W-What the hell...So R-Rei is that dead body in th-the ocean..."

"Unbelievable? Well I'll tell you that soon too. I met her and they wanted me to pilot it instead of her for a last minute thing. So I fought in her place, and I guess I past out and somehow went Berserk...You see mine and Asuka's Eva's were actually our mothers. And seeing as how my mom died, her soul was transported inside the EVA unit I piloted. And Asuka's mom slowly descended into madness, so she lost her mother slowly...And had to live through it...Honestly she's gone through a lot more..." Shinji sympathetically said as he walked over to hug her for a second to remind her that he's there to help. "And so, my mother is in NERV headquarters eternally asleep until I awaken her to fight again. So I think...Anyway, I soon met Asuka on a naval ship and it was an awkward greeting. We soon moved in together and as my synchronization went up with my EVA, Asuka stopped having faith in herself. I was so selfish to not understand why she wanted to impress me but be my competition at the same time. And so I was lost in My Eva for a whole month, and she was slowly losing sight of reality as her skills weakened, and the hope of me ever coming back was fading. Thankfully I came back but Asuka lost too many times and she lost sight of living, seeing as how I didn't notice until she was in a coma. We almost lost her from attempted suicide, but when we were attacked by SEELE she awoke and found her true self. She is now her true self as you see her at her most potential. She's really happy. Anyway when she was fighting them off and eventually SEELE sent out their mass produced EVA's and destroyed her and mother, so it seemed. But I came out and they used me as a catalyst for 3rd impact. It was up to me if I'd let the world stay as it was or end it...T-the sad thing about it all was..I wanted it to be over. I saw the way the world was wrong, so I ultimately had two choices. So I just let them all comeback. If you can imagine yourself in your own heart, you can come back. Those with the will can come back quickest."

"Wow...So when you had the chance, you wanted to end the world? Did nobody understand you..."

"I even pushed him away. What else could he had done. We're lucky to be alive..." Asuka had butted in, to try and give a clear view of Shinji's choice.

"Y-yes...And now I'm here with Asuka, who won't fail me like Misato or Kaji."

"Well...What did they do?" The old friend wondered.

"Misato wanted to...she wanted to use me...But-"

"Huh...What is it?" Daniel asked around as Asuka got fidgety and uneasy.

"Well. I'm pretty sure that she wanted to uh. Use me. And Kaji kind of left without a word. So I'm pretty mad at the both of them. But I'm just a kid. What the hell kind of opinion am I supposed to impose? I'm just helpless without them they think...They think I'm just a kid..." Shinji had a sinister look on his face as he was staring at the wall with whatever idea was in his head being played out.

"Alright Shinji. Calm down...You know we don't need them, but we don't need any bad ideas...Well at least since the one I pulled on Kensuke...And Daniel, just to fill you in, the missing child who's not here died because of us... Not that we wanted him dead or anything. We were just showing him the wrong love, and couldn't find him in time to show the right kind you see? I uh...Bashed his head in with a pipe...Just to knock him out though...And soon he came back and I talked Shinji into scaring him off with a gun...So I kind of manipulated my dear here just for my selfish desires...But Still...We didn't have to do the things we did. And even now we still feel a bit of regret, not that it haunts us or anything." Asuka put simply as she kept a calm face, to try and reason why they done the things they did...

"T-That's intense...*Pant, Pant* D-Damn...*Pant* I'm not nervous being around you guys or anything...it's just hearing that kind of made me think about...M-My- Forget it. But I'm just sorry he was your friend... And you wish he was alive, even though it doesn't hurt you enough inside to worry for the rest of your life...I wish I could do that..." Daniel said with a slight depressed tone.

"Well you just kind of need a will to do so. Like build a wall, but leave a small opening for the one's you trust most. In this case, It'd be Shinji and my mother. Although you still raise suspicion no offense." Asuka told blatantly

"Oh...And I was wondering...do you guys still have any fears...like anything in the past that haunts you? I know Shinji does for sure, but I mean like if you saw it, you would probably have an episode...I just want to know." Daniel had shyly asked

"Ehh...N-No...Of course not." Asuka lied.

"Oh...Well I'm just afraid of being alone for one more second..The last time we were apart...we almost died. As if we were linked to eachother you know...When the link got thin, we lost worth in life I guess you could say."

**Wow Shinji. You're so sure of yourself now. At least with Asuka. I wonder how the others are doing...**

* * *

"Don't try to belittle him either okay? He obviously knows how to take care of him self Kaji. It worked the whole time when I just layed around letting them do whatever. LOOK...*Sigh* We're in a different world...I know this is the only way we can't fail them. I just can't fail Shinji again..."

"I understand. They're not kids any more...But you honestly feel that way now Misato? Are you truly disgusted by it? Your own feelings?"

**Who am I really?**

"Well it's not something to be proud of is it? I mean...I still love you. You know that. But Shinji did a lot for me. And I really thought he did it for me. And even then, I still was going to use him as a tool."

"Same thing in college. You know I was doing the same, but I had an attachment to you very soon after..."

"Pppsh yeah. I was a little skeptical at the time too. You were the popular one."

"Enough of that. We live in the present and I just like to say Misato. Have you once looked into their eyes? Shinji's and Asuka's? Don't they seem a little...empty?"

"Sure are...But what about Daniel...I realize that there is something seriously wrong with the two kids but you never once mentioned Daniel since you came here to Tokyo-3...What's his story?"

"Well. His mother was a lot of things to him. A friend, a therapist, and the other important part, The father. She was all these things to him and sadly he knew her till he was just 4. His memories are hazy but the strong folds in his heart stay strong. He always hated her for the way she died. He always thought she chose it selfishly as if she wanted to abandon him. You see, she was an informant like me. This was involved during the EVA experiments and it all started here at NERV. Honestly NERV has a lot of dark secrets nobody seems to notice, and she was just the person who got too into the void. She had an officer let himself into her home, and the man executed her in front of poor Dan. And saying that, the man had not noticed he was in the other room, but seeing her die, he went ballistic and pushed the man off a balcony along with himself. Kid had a crack in his head and the officer died from a fatal drop. Glad that he broke his fall though. So I wasn't there to take care of him, and convinced my cousin to watch over him. He was quiet like Shinji. Good thing right?"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't interfere with his life too much, and may have been a little too easy on raising him. He did show him what the strength of friendship was. Sure my cousin was a lonely man, but only with his few lonely friends, he told me that he had them over for at least one night to err reminiscence the old times. When everyone with them was so young"

"My...how old was he...?"

"Oh, 40."

The two were quiet for a short time but they knocked out of their deep thoughts when all of a sudden the sky had a shade of darkness thicken over the deep red that hovered in their atmosphere, and they felt the red tinted wet liquid hit their bodies as they avoided it letting it get in their eyes.

"D-Damn it! This is happening now?! This hasn't happened since we were just kids, since 2nd impact I mean. It was a phenomenon in the air that some souls from the LCL fluid were, if to enter your body, then you may have had some odd visions. Mainly with the kind that delve deep into your mind, right ? Ms. ehhh..."

"T-those kids had to deal with...THIS? Is that why they're so distant...Is that given explanation of why they're so drawn from reality...like as if it were not real...K-Kaji. Remember taking this stuff into your body at all when you were little? Remember what all the major warnings we got during the bombings after the 2nd impact?"

"Well no, they just told us to stay indoors and that if we ever touched the LCL drops, it'd be bad news. If we ever did we'd suffer brain trauma and possible blood contamination. But those kids couldn't have thought it was just normal? Maybe they were already insane...in this insane world."

"Well even so...they shouldn't feel the pain of solitude that we all did. We've got to help those kids...Quick Kaji. For me. FOR ME!"

* * *

The three Teenagers sat outside on a bench taking in the rich red scenery around them in the casual park bench that was down the street from the mall, just miles away from the music house they ran from. Daniel curious as to how they find it normal to see this red liquid fall from the sky, he had to ask more questions.

"So...What the hell is this stuff? It's not regular rain, and it's something you wouldn't regularly see in the world...So what is it?"

"Oh this? I dunno. We just look at it when it falls on us, and we usually just go on with our day. I mean I thought it was weird too...But me and Shinji have gotten used to it. **(Maybe we should tell him the part where we go nuts? Hmmm...No he'd just judge us...And I don't need Shinji to get hurt by another useless friend he thinks he should need)** Besides. It's kind of cool. I do adore the color red." Asuka acted cool with her simple explanation, as to not give too much information his way.

"W-Well uh actually...Whenever we see this happen...We usually seem to experience things we wouldn't normally...And it's just...I've always wondered if it was in my mind or not...And no, Me and Asuka aren't over it. I appreciate you lying for me Asuka but we can trust Daniel...It's fine..." He gave a thankful look to her and proceeded on the topic. "But what's even stranger...It's not just us who sees it...I mean you can see it too. You were just asking about it I mean. So maybe the Misato and Kaji can see it too...Maybe they won't see the things we have. *Sigh* Even then, we'll just have to deal with it...We have too...We have...We...W-We..." Shinji growing a bit nervous as there was a thick red fog growing around their group and he sought to clear his imagination with the group as soon as possible, but Daniel already decided to.

"T-The fuck is that?! It's a red Fucking cloud! D-Do you guys see that?! A-AHHHH!" Daniel panicked.

"Shit! So we all can see it. D-Damnit...Just...JUST GO TO SLEEP DANIEL! I'll FIND YOU AND ASUKA! I WILL FIND YOU! I-I-I PROMISE!" Shinji said as he faded away into the red fog that engulfed him. Asuka absolutely stunned, could say no words as she had thick sad tears engulf her eyes. She decided to take his word and chose to be the first one to force herself to sleep. Daniel felt helpless and ran into the fog to try and find his friend. He ran in an endless corridor of red and finally reached an open plain with dry weeds sprouting from the brown soil he stood on. All around him was a thick red circle of fog and every time he moved forward, it would only show more of the land ahead. He slowed himself and reached the edge...He peeked down to see what was below and he only saw a familiar blood splatter on the pavement he looked down on.

Having felt like he had seen this before, he felt a force crushing his head inside and he could only keep looking at it...Having the fog clear around him was a 16 year old...A Brown haired boy who was very slim in figure and who's hair was short, only to be a bit shorter then his friend Shinji's exactly. He had his boring black and white striped flannel soak a bit in the fog as he took in the liquid, trying to stare at something else other then the blood stain he caused years ago...His tall 5'9 height just made him feel closer to the sky and farther from the ground. He didn't dare look back...but instead remembered the event that took place when he was only an infant...

He stood in the other room overhearing his mothers conversation with a mysterious man, she told him to stay put until he left, but time would soon tell him that her death was soon to be initiated. He heard a single gunshot and having feeling the greatest fear, he ran out the door and saw the man leave her cold body on the dinner table in front of her laptop with red tinging the bright screen. He was about to say something to the kid but left quietly. He had one foot out the door and had suddenly felt a push from none other then Daniel himself. This 4 year old had pushed him off the tall stairway that had them fall over 3 stories high with the man falling head first while the kid held on for dear life...The older man's head split open, letting loose large amounts of brain fragments and blood. The kid however had better luck, he bounced off the man and fell into a nearby ditch and he had a concussion in his head, with some broken ribs...Now he was afraid to go into further thought about this. He started to pant slowly, he looked at the ground again in real time, and the world around him quickly started to turn pitch black. He was soaking wet from his own sweat, and his panting increased even more to the point to when his own chest was heaving in and out with his shoulders shrugging aggresively, the blood mark had glown brightly like a neon color and was the only visible thing in sight to him in whatever world he was in now.

* * *

Meanwhile...We are lost in Shinji's mind...

**"What...What do you want? Why must you stalk me Father. You chase me first and now go for my friends...Why do you hate me."**

**I never hated you. I was afraid of you. I was afraid that maybe my son could never love me, thinking that I may have killed his own mother.**

**"But you did. And you're a liar, you're dead now and for the better. You think that I'd want your love, after all you put me through, and at the last second you just want to be forgiven? Was this your retribution...I couldn't ever understand how in the world, you'd get that idea...You're crazier then me..."**

Shinji now opens his eyes...To stare at those newspaper clippings along his home, the papers that accused his father of murder all those years ago. He was only a child but he knew his parents names by the time his mother had passed away. All he could make out was Gendo Ikari murdered Yui Ikari? Husband turned maniac? Murder...Was a word he heard a lot on the news...Even when he was a baby, talk of the bombings all around the world, and futile wars that went on for a year...leaving families and glad to have been built cities in ash. He looked it over and over, awaiting his fathers return he kept the pace back and forth in his mind...Who put these lies on their home? And if they were true...How would he have to treat his murderous father? Will he be the catalyst to distrupt their family bond...? Seeing his father arive home and greet him awkwardly, he knew what to expect. The kids mom was missing for a week and Gendo lied about it. Maybe he was afraid to get hurt by his own son.

"Shinji. Why are you outside here. You worry me boy."

"P-Papa...What happened to mommy...The bad men from down the street put these up this morning...I saw them come here right after you left for work...These papers say..."

"THESE PAPERS DON'T SAY SHIT SHINJI! YOU CAN'T TRUST WHAT OTHER PEOPLE SAY. YOU'RE JUST A CHILD AND TO KNOW THIS AHEAD OF TIME, YOU MUST EXPECT A LOT OF LIES FROM EVEN YOUR LOVED ONE'S. THAT'S LIFE AND YOUR MOTHER HAD A GOOD ONE UNDERSTAND?! NOW GET BACK IN THE FUCKING HOUSE..." Gendo scolded Shinji, fearing that his calculation was correct. His son thought wrong of his father and the father was merely thought wrong of his whole life. But to be despised by his own family...Well he was going to have to take some time to him self.

* * *

"W-Wait! N-No-no-no-no! DON'T LEAVE ME! FATHER!"

**"Oh right...I'm at the train station...where you abandoned me."**

Shinji opened his eyes again to see that he was in front of his EVA...his mother was eternally trapped inside of it...And looking deep into it's black void eyes, he saw a shimmer in them...Was it crying? What made it show emotion like this of all times. Having to not take it's eyes off it. He could have sworn he heard Asuka in the background...She was trying to yell at him, but he just fell into a tired state and let his body fall back into nothing. Asuka's voice becoming more clear, he could see himself in a brightly lit room with the two of them naked doing their routine...

"S-Shinji! How can you just doze off like that? What the hell am I some toy to you? GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING!" She said hurtfully as she slapped the teen, getting off of him.

"B-But wh-where the hell..."

**"Hasn't this happened before...Oh yeah, that's right."**

"Honestly...Who's really in love here? Me or you? Cause if it's just one of us then what's the point Shinji? I'd rather kill myself off before I be used for just pleasure...Really you're no better then Kaji..." The girl said with tears in her eyes as she walked out on Shinji...Leaving him alone in grief as she felt again useless to even him. He lay in their bed as multiple thoughts came to him...She's go kill herself and then he'd do the same...Maybe she was done with him and was going to be alone by herself? No...Shinji couldn't dare think...

**"We fought once...Before Kaji came back...about a month before...And I...Was alone..."**

Shinji panted just as fiercely as Daniel had been doing and he was in the worst sweat of his life. He was scared and he felt numb again like he was in shock...Would he die from so much stress? Again Shinji felt his life fading away into a cold hole where no hope would come from him...It's just that...in an instant moment, he saw the same boring white room that he had back at home with his teacher...He was 11 years old again and he was in a session with Daniel's Therapist, and this was the first time opened his eyes to the truth, forever changing his outlook on his father...

**"Now Shinji, let's say your father was still around, and you just so happened to be told that your mother was the one who would soon murder him...Now before we start, I just want you to know that I am just wanting to see your reaction and how your mind would think from this different outcome. You can tell me anything Shinji...I promise this will all just stay between us. It'd be illegal if I gave such personal information out on a patient of mine anyways." **Smiled the nice old lady who assured the boy

**"W-Well I don't know...Probably think she did kill him...I was never sure of my dad ever killing her and I'm still not sure even now...I just know that everyone said that. All over the news and all over my front yard there were assumptions of him posing murderer because there was no other report of how she disapeared..."**

**"Hmm...So did you ever tell your father you thought he killed her?"**

**"I never came out and said it but I just told him what I read...I guess he thought that I was afraid to tell him..."**

**"Either way Shinji...He abandoned you. So do you hate him? You ever thought that maybe he was afraid of getting hurt by you?"**

**"N-No...of course not he's an adult...And I think he just didn't want me after my mom had passed away."**

**"*Sigh* Well...you are supposed to see him in a week correct? To see your mother's grave site?"**

**"I'm gonna go. But I'll tell him this time that I hate him...I HATE HIM...For Sure..."**

**"Shinji...You're mom's gone and you need a father. When you're older you could have a very unstable personality! You're father wasn't around his parents either Shinji...They threw him like trash just like-" **The therapist cut herself off, making the kids point of view even worse then before...

* * *

"Mother...I'm not your doll."

"Just die with me Asuka...Nobody loves me, and nobody loves you. No one understands us...Nobody will understand me...I saw such a terrific point of view from death...I was so close to it, and you will-"

Asuka is in her home back when she was still just an only lonely child...And this is the same home where her problems started...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Dorimu Jisho, my new project**

**Rather obvious now, Kaji and Misato are worried if the kids are now suffering the side effects from the LCL rain, and the situation for the Kids are descending deeper and deeper into the late hive of their minds...which is about to be kicked.**

**"Now Asuka...Your mother here...We already know if you had seen this again, then you'd probably go into another Coma in which is the state your weak race can easily fall deep into...Of course this only happened because to you because you tried to end your own life. We the Order have been watching from afar, waiting for this world to come to it's extinction like so many others... But seeing the Eva Pilot in person in this realm...Well I'm flattered." **A deep elderly voice cackled under a red robe and black mask that his the tall man's face, he was in front of Asuka, blocking the doorway into the house of hers. She was in awe as this 12 foot tall man towered over her...This ogre.

**"Where the hell are we...I need to find Shinji damnit!"**

**"Well of all the things...*Sigh* We're in your mind dear. This is just from you engulfing that wretched life fluid. It's like a drug if it's gone in through your body...But it works in many ways...Too many ways...Like the NERV facility sacrificed many, many lives just to create a tank of it to fill your EVA unit's. It's disgusting, sure you could breathe it in, but it only made the connection of your blood with the EVA mix...You know what that means Asuka?"**

**"Well...We did feel the pain of our EVA's...But...WAIT?! Why the hell am I even telling you anything..."**

**"Short answer...you are basically THE EVA...Synthetically. Like what happened to Shinji...Except his mother is still locked within his EVA so he couldn't actually control it himself. His mind would just be a part of it...But you're EVA...Well You're mother soul isn't the same as before...entirely gone...Into the LCL. But she hasn't come back yet...Not for her dear daughter. Or for anyone..."**

**"Heh...Loki told me she was in my EVA...So who's really lying..." **Asuka bit back, emplying he was lying to her.

**"Oh Loki...Well we just talked to her today. Status reports and what not...So who's lying...She is our joker card I assure you. And you'd be our ace in the hole...We would promise Shinji's safety...But for now...SLEEP." The man put his hand over her head and she immediately past out.** **"When you awake...and see promise, you will undoubtedly accept our conditions..."**

* * *

"Damn it...WAKE THE FUCK UP DAN!" Kaji yelled in Dan's face trying to shield the LCL from his eyes that were still dropping from the Sky. The nephew wasn't waking up, so Kaji picked him up out of the ditch he was in and set him inside the backseat of the car they used to get around town to search.

"How is he holding up? He enter trauma? Should we worry about it?"

"Well for now Misato, I'd say he's going to be out for quite a while so I'm not sure of how he's feeling. But if he's going to be out longer then a week, we'll have to worry. Of course when you were a child, you were in the same boat as my nephew Daniel here weren't you? You went all mute and you were in your own world...Literally?"

"When I was just a child, after 2nd impact, the world was in war, and Japan was being bombed...Most of my family died but I was in a weird world. I guess I was lucid Dreaming...Reports say that can happen if you experience something truly traumatic. The LCL can do THAT of course. I mean there are other ways to get into this state. Usually people in Coma's experience long term dreams...Actually there was a game that was used in colleges for the traumatized patients..."

"Oh god. Another video game Reference? What the hell did I get involved in, Some anime where the plot just drives a nail in the story and the fans just scream more? I mean really?"

"HA HA. No idiot we're just in some creepy fan fiction where a fan just wants to bring the anime back in hopes that it was a true ending for it... But as I was saying, you should have done some research in it for yourself. We all did but I was the only one who volunteered to unravel the symbolization behind it...Because...err nobody read Lord of The flies..."

"Symbolism...So what was the game about? Dumb it down for me."

"If you wish..." Misato ready to explain as she readied their car to leave the area where they picked Daniel up, to head toward wherever Shinji or Asuka may be... "Madotsuki the main character the player controls is translation to Window. The game had no spoken dialogue what so ever. And all you had were sounds and the game's creepy music. She is practically a window because...There's nothing to her. Just anything in her dreams could say anything about her. You start in a cramped room and the girl only has a book to write her dreams in and a tv with a bizarre mini game. So you go to sleep in your bed and you enter her dream worlds. There are 12 worlds to explore and your goal is to collect 24 effects... Many theories have been said that the girl had been raped...but you know I think she was in a hospital...Maybe in a coma...and when the game ended, she killed herself...Maybe she died in her coma...Maybe..."

"Wow, quite the analysis you've summed up. Was that on your paper in school? I could recall a certain students being remarked as most possible situation..."

"Good memory Kaji...that was indeed me. And I was supposed to be into the works of psychotherapy. In fact, while being Selected into NERV, I had that job for a while...And all of a sudden I got placed into strategic placement. It was all so soon but I really had a knack for it. NERV was defending TOKYO-3 during the bombings remember? Before it became NERV, we had a couple of outings with some 'other military' that got sent out here. We kept it quiet and under wraps, and We were going to finally use Rei in a defense but she was badly injured..."

"Now...Which Rei was this? Rei 1? Rei 2 or 3?"

"In all the data I've seen...Rei 2. But still...if the other kids are like this, who knows when they'll come out of it, and if any one of them chases a traumatic piece of history, it could be never..."

"Alright then, let's go to where the storm is brewing ehh? How about toward the beaches? That's where it seems the LCL is strong. It's starting to lessen out here so head toward the middle of it all. If you Look at the sky, the blackness is fading here on the edges above us. But out there it's completely dark."

And they went off toward those beaches, hoping to find Asuka and Shinji in a neutral state...

* * *

Shinji awakes under a black sky for the first time to see dryness around him in the weather. He was still numb, but he could move his arms barely. Looking around where he was, he felt soft sand underneath him and was staring at Rei's bone-like face that rotted away some time last year. The rusty Eva's were in pieces with their heads still missing. And he even noticed that familiar wooden plank he came across when he was first alone.

"Alone Again...Under a familiar roof. This pitch black fog has covered any hope I have left in the blood tinted world, and if there's any left in Asuka."

Gendo Ikari arrives at the scene and offers his advice one time.

"Shinji. You obviously are growing closer and closer to being an adult, and being an adult leaves you in rough decisions. And to let yourself make choices on your own...But you're darling Asuka has always stepped in to help in her most selfish of ways...Yet you are aware of it. Kensuke came to you for help and he was in an even worse state of sanity then you ever were. He had severe head trauma to his head when you threatened him but Asuka played dumb. And what was Kensuke supposed to say? She must have inflicted it to him whenever you were apart, and she never even cared. You know that don't you? She never cared wither or not your friends died, she just wanted you all to herself...And you knew that didn't you my son?"

"I...Heh yeah I knew...I knew all along. She just wanted to protect me...She had her reasons Father. And she could never hurt me, or leave me."

"Are you sure?" Gendo walked closer to Shinji

"W-What?" Shinji questioned

"ARE you sure? She won't leave you?"

!

...

"SHINJI! YOU OKAY!" Kaji ran out with an umbrella over himself. Shinji's own view barely coming back to him, all he could see was a dark figure running towards himself.

"Kaji...Where's Asuka?" Shinji, boy wonder was concerned?

"Quiet now. We're going to go look for her now, but you're going to rest home for a while till we get back with her okay? You're not in any state to move..."

"T-Thats fine...But where's Misato?"

Kaji, a little distracted by the question started to think to himself.

**"She's a little embarrassed I would assume Shinji. Like a schoolgirl who just got told she's ugly, she is a little self conscious right now. Not to mention s****he says she wants to be a mother figure, but since you're the same age as her when she was in this kind of mood, she must feel really connected. She wanted to be active in the physicals like most deluded sluts wanted to be when they were young. But she wasn't a that kind of girl. She just wanted to feel love. And...I guess that's her way of establishing her closeness with someone. She seems like the popular kind right Shinji? Truth is, she only had a few close friends..."**

Kaji was now in a trap to respond. "Well she's treating Daniel in the back seat. But he's fine too...Come on. To the car we go my alien fighting student."

"Hey Kaji...Could I tell you something..." Shinji again feeling a heavy amount of guilt in his heart "I left Daniel behind...I ran away...I left everyone...because I was so scared...I was so scared of-" Shinji past out in Kaji's arms.

"Damn...This storm tired you out huh." Kaji had to mention as he walked up toward the Car Misato drove to the area.

"So...he going to end up like our Madatsuki?"

"Oh I'm not sure Misato. Give him a day. But let's drop these two off at home., and look for Asuka. We'll come back by the time the day is over."

"Ah..it's Evening...A good 6 hours."

* * *

Now wherever Asuka is...She will not be making her return yet.

Toji and Akari are not involved in the rain...nor will they know of what transpired today.

Now Daniel is writing his Dorimu Jisho. The Dream Dictionary.

"I'm...Cold...But where the hell am I? There's tree's and it's pitch black. There's just this little light onto these 3 trees..." Daniel awoke in some dreamy landscape on a bed that was in the middle of these 3 wooden towers. He looked through the openings of the trees and saw only nothing. The ground was black too with only linings of red concrete.

"Afraid to go outside this square area? Afraid to accept what happened?"

"Are you real...Is this place even real? I mean...What did I do? I get a glimpse of it...a uh...well my mother...I always knew she got too involved into NERV and an agent was sent out to kill her...I always blamed Shinji's dad but he always said his father had no idea...Still I never knew the killer himself but everyone said he died afterwards...soon afterwards I guess."

"Uh huh, uh huh. The agent killed your mother...and you put your faith into Shinji's word...Now...Let me ask you two questions. 1st, Do you think you had something to do with the killer's death? And what would you say if Gendo actually did send the word to kill your mother? Sadly I only have the answer to one question...I am your psyche, I am your consciousness, and your mentor...We will write the Dorimu Jisho Daniel. Your own Dream Diary...You always wanted to didn't you?"

"I was little. I always had weird dreams that went kind of deep into myself, and they frightened me of the reality so I ignored them as I grew up. This was the only thing I hid from Shinji. This is all crazy..."

"Heh...Funny. But as I recall you could tell your best friend ANYTHING...Well this is the only way I can say this, let's confront yourself until we're awake..." Daniel's mind told him.

"W-WAIT! If you're me how do you even know if we are asleep? I could be dead and this is hell for all I could guess." Daniel was curious to get a response from his mind.

"Ehhh I just guessed. We could be in hell but who are you talking to? Lucipher himself...Or yourself..."

"Good way to put it."

* * *

Now having seen what is in Daniel's mind, he is in a coma that could last an eternity...Hours have passed since Asuka's leave. Hours since the storm came, and even since Misato and Kaji left for Asuka. It was...

11:31 PM

Shinji awoke and looked around the familiar ceiling he always adored. He was back in the room he stayed in with Asuka...The bed was missing a person which only deepened his despair. Secondly he walked to the 1st floor above his basement and saw Daniel is a bed wrapped in several blankets as there was dry blood on his face that drained from his nose. What was it from? A bad headache?

"I just hope you don't go in a coma or anything Dan...I mean this is the first day I've seen you in years...And I just abandoned you...And Asuka...You know I'm just...JUST A...Failure to everyone. But you believe in me now...like you did when we were younger. You believe that I can do the right things from now on, like saving Asuka, and finding the truth to all this. Not that you know everything yet...Not everything after the world came to this...But I feel like something bad can happen anytime...SOMETHING S-S-SERIOUS...BUT WHAT THE F-" Shinji cut himself off as he drifted off into darkness. The room around him became pitch black, and he heard an echoing whistle from far away that was very eerie. He looked behind him ans saw two red eyes. The red eyes he saw only once since the world became like this...When he saw those bodies in the auditorium that was all in his head...Right before he passed out, in the corner of his eye...In the hallway were those Red eyes Asuka saw frequently...Too bad he saw them only once...

"T-The hell...You've tormented Asuka and you are here now...Just what isn't Loki telling me..."

"Leh"

"Loki"

"Thhhh"

"That Geee"

"That girl...*Cough* OH sorry I was getting a feel of your barbaric Japanese language. A bit more advanced then the American's method of theft of culture. But I'm just...Ehh...What's a word that come's close to the description: One who has Authority...Without any real permission?" The red eyes from the blacked out figure asked.

"T-Titular?"

"Ahh...Is that it Ikari Avaricious?" The creature spoke in a muddy voice

"How did you know that...S-Someone told me I deserve that title...W-W-Was it you?"

"Ahh yes. Also he who titled Soryu Grimes. The dynamic duo. So confused, they are even after an even more confusing resolution to what's happened recently. The Angel's are gone, but your EVA's remain. But what of the cloaked phantom's appearances? And your fixated hallucinations ehh? Well here's the short answer. The LCL fluid. It has strange side effects and sometimes after a disaster like this which happened in the year 2000, there are storms like this. Both Misato and Kaji endured these harsh storms with warnings because there were at least people around to help...But they never lasted long...Since the WHOLE world has been turned to LCL, well these can happen for who knows how long? And I'm just here to watch over you. Now this is where the plot thickens my boy...Your Eva's are living things okay? Just they started from copies and all they needed were souls. They were practically lifeless dolls, and the point was in the 1st place was to create your own living god. So The red cloaked men stepped in and sent down their warriors. Family of Adam and Lilith. The Angels. The Angels were sent to abrupt your little ehh...Experiment. N-Now that did happen! It did... But in your moment of relapse, you returned the power of a god to your mother and now Shinji, The Templars we like to refer to them, are after your EVA...Now Asuka'a mother is still in her EVA. But she holds no important part into the matter other than support for her daughter..."

"A-Are you serious? N-NO WAY! WE KILLED ALL THE ANGELS! THERE'S...THERE'S MORE ALIENS NOW?!"

"Well, I'm kind of like their pet...But what If I wanted to be something more...Like as I want to matter more then some watchdog for the Templars. That's why I'm here anyway...I hold no real Shape ... These two red eyes signify my soul. Now...You want my help? We can help your friends...and this earth...Help the Templars understand your'e not going to take control of godly power...Now are you?" The spirit asked

"W-What...N-No...I just want to see Asuka...Daniel's safe here, and everybody will come back of their own free will won't they?"

"Idiot. If I recall, you changed your mind about trusting anybody right? Well you do actually hold some power left in the Fruit of Life. You can't alter reality itself, but you have to trust everybody if you want them to come back...I mean they will if they see themselves on their mind, but will you see them? Hmm? HA HA! Only joking! YOU HAVE NO POWER LEFT MY BOY..." The spirit assured Shinji...

"Well...WHERE'S ASUKA!"

"Shinji... I fear a Templar may have taken her, away someplace to talk with her. I originally was sent to grab you too but...Well this isn't right to do. I've seen everything you've gone through and told the Templars and Loki EVERYTHING. But they refuse to believe that you're justifiable to them, and you are greedy to take the god into yourself again...But I'm sure you already know Loki was with them. So I bid farewell, it seems Katsuragi has come to give you the troubling news...With a special appearance of our beauty Loki."

"Loki...So she lied...Well maybe not lie about everything, but why is she here? I just wish she told me more about why she was here. She seems like she's hiding something. So why-" Color was returning to the room he was in and the spirit faded away along with the blackness. The storm was over, Misato and Kaji's car rolled onto the curb he could hear outside as they walked quietly inside, as to not disturb a single soul's sleep. Their footsteps were upstairs coming down to the floor he was on in the grocery store, but he didn't go hide in his room. He stood still, not sure on how to act from hearing all the news he just did. There are more aliens but Asuka was gone somewhere with them. He wanted to just cry but he just felt empty inside yet again. He felt all the pain he could for the longest time before but it now caught up to him. He was dead inside and everyone else would soon be aware of his status. They arrived in the room with Loki who wore a brown coat with plain grey slacks. And the others just stood in silence as they were looking for words to say for Shinji...

"Hey...We found your friend Loki here...You er never mentioned her...But Asuka...I mean she's uh somewhere Shinji...We'll all go out looking again if you want. The storms died down so we can go if you want..." Kaji sympathetically tried to get to Shinji as the boys eyes just contained darkness in the future. They weren't going to find her, and he knew that.

"Shinji. I wanted to tell you before about all of this, but we can get her back...We can go and talk to them...Misato and Kaji know."


	16. Chapter 16

**EVA-lution**

**Final Chapter of this series... I plan on maybe doing a sequel but seeing as it's not doing too good, I plan on leaving this how it is and maybe doing a improve on a sequel or re telling of the story, but executed in a better fashion seeing as how this story is very confusing. I'm aware of some mistakes I've made and plan on giving you all a better story and conclusion to the world I'm creating in the NGE universe.**

**Recently, Shinji and Daniel have been safe and sound inside home of the grocery store that hadn't been slept in for a while. Daniel resides in a coma, and Shinji's back to square one since Asuka's location is out of this world: Literally. The next day arrives and It's just mid afternoon and Daniel is in his sleep, approaching his Dream Dictionary to understand what the truth is to his mental illness and perhaps find a description for it, and maybe if he's a cold blooded murderer.**

Shinji stares at the blank grey wall he's been accustomed to since the last year he was familiar with it. He never was too quiet since Asuka was around but now he was in his core and felt the need to not look at anything in his cold dark room. Loki sat beside him looking at the same thing but she quickly grew bored.

"So err...Something to this wall I'm not seeing? You've been staring at it for about an hour now...It's just about to be-"

**"10:42 AM, Has been staring since 6:42 AM "**

Loki heard the red eyed spirit comment in her mind.

**"Honestly Mr. eh, How would we say in Japanese? Something like Transient? RIGHT! , we could have gone and told them the whole story when I had the chance but all you did was have me lie to them after they went into that white chamber at NERV. They do not possess any powers of fruit, their Angel's do."**

**Loki had replied back in the back of her head**

**"Well I kind of cleared the air on that, but the reason they were in that damned chamber so long was so that their EVA's could maybe re-synchronize with them. Since the 3rd impact, (as I'm sure they will refer to in the future) their sync ratio's will be almost completely erased...You know since their mother's are practically different people now, they are gods of this universe and the Templars think it's smart to just retrieve them and take their souls out. THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. So I'll do anything at all costs to prevent that from spreading across the universe, because if they take the Eva's out of this dimension, and back to their own, then what then? The other dimensions will end like this earth. Those study hard Templars are just idiotic since the boss up and died. Now we got the 6 brothers who think they know better."**

**The Titular had broke the news**

**"Oh.. So he died. I wasn't aware."**

**"Mmm, yes . Now don't worry toooooo much. Just make sure this boy is ready to fight when the Templars come. Just don't lie to him cause this boy is a little touchy. Who can blame him since his father kind of killed his mom? But actually, Shinji says his father did wrong to him, but if I'm right, when he was younger, he did worry Gendo that he may have actually killed Yui. Perhaps not on purpose but he still abandoned him by those train tracks. Even sort of warming up to him again, Shinji was the one who ran away the only day he goes to see his father. Strange because it was his father who actually suggested the meetings on those memorial services to Yui. And even stranger when he suggest that Misato be his guardian! The hell?! ! If you excuse me, all this contemplating on the two biggest COWARDS ON EARTH IS STARTING TO NAUSEATE ME! Now uh, do cheer him up and maybe explain more to the poor lad."**

**"Yes. But what does Shinji call you?" Loki needed to ask**

**"Why it's like I'm, 'The Titular' Why do you ask?"**

**POOF! And the dark spirit was gone. Loki was back in reality and was going to get Shinji back in line.**

"Now err Shinji. I know I lied to you a lot, but it was only to protect you and Asuka...You two were very delicate packages woven into the plans just because you were unfortunate enough to be forced by people and military who didn't know any better about what could have happened. I just want to know...Will you fight the Templars?"

"I...I'm afraid of doing anything right now. Asuka's gone...Fo-Forever and even if I did fight them then...NO I WILL FIGHT THEM! And if you expect me to trust you so easily, then from now on, anything that The Titular says better be true...I don't need anymore stories. Okay..."

"W-Well I didn't want to lie...But I had to. - I- I mean Titular had to survey me but now we are no longer under their eyes anymore. The Titular as you call him, is making arrangements with some of the First Angel's to tutor you...Adam technically reside's in your Eva, but your mother is still in there so no worries. It's just kind of saying your mother in now the first Angel. The GOD. But before him were Outcasts. Particularly the 'unlucky' souls from our dimension who wanted to become the fruit of life. These were all aliens to you, but now their spirits reside in dimension you can not enter physically but spiritually. Like that month you spent inside your Eva. This will be in the dimension The Titular resides in. He can help you, but you have to accept. Do you?"

"Wow...A whole other dimension...Sounds frightening, but anything for Asuka."

"Y-Yes. Anything for Asuka, yes." Loki replied shortly, leaving his room.

All Shinji could think of was getting Asuka back and maybe, for once not have his dreams be crushed like an empty soda can, beneath the feet of selfish, old, and upset gentlemen who only care about themselves. The saddened boy got so many thoughts in his head of the situation but still couldn't find the guts to go train to fight again. He was more or less close with his Eva but was at the same time very terrified because of the moments that occured before 3rd impact. Asuka was having her Eva's guts eaten out as she may have died from overall shock from pain, even before that, he was even more confused about the science of adults when Misato made it clear he'd perhaps get to dive deep into herself and experience true love. Disgusting he thought, but towards the end of the little adventure he had while being crucified, he was so alone he would have had anybody do him the favor of letting themselve's get close to the self harmful boy.

Torture was being inside the Eva for him. He never quite understood why it was so familiar to a human's body, but he was told it was an clone of the first angel's. Were the Angel's an ancestral of the human's in the future? The answers were coming together of what was in view but he could not keep track of what he knew anymore. He just had 3 main concerns, and knew the situation at hand. 1st thing was that he had to get ready for the Templar's to come back and wreak havoc on the flooded remains of Tokyo-3. 2nd was who was to be his mentor? Another being like the black circular red eyed spirit that haunted Asuka? And what of...Daniel? His 3rd concern and maybe the biggest. No friends around but he just saw his best friend not even a day ago and since he left him, he may never come back from his trauma. Closed off in the Dark, Shinji took a stand and left for NERV HQ. Loki was coming along too.

He was just making way outside his door with his familiar school clothing and was straightening out his messy long hair from a bad nights of rest. Noticing Dan was still sleeping, he wondered wherever Kaji and Misato were. Thinking about it, he was hesitant to even wonder why the hell he cared. They were probably doing their adult workout in the woods or somewhere. Shinji knew the pleasure's of all that so he wondered why he even came to the conclusion that maybe without it, you'd become very stressed after having the act performed once. He thought the hell with it and forgot the mini map he drew in his brain to forget all the connections he made as to how having sex isn't selfish! Not to mention others had done it too. Speaking of others...

"H-Hey SHINJI! It's me Toji! And H-Hikar-HEY!" Toji was yelling at the top of his lungs, while what sounded like he was getting shoved aside by someone...

"Shinji! How's Asuka! Are you guys ok! There was a big storm yesterday and we never saw you after that! So uh...Everything fine?"

This was like a schedule for the two. They'd come by sometimes to see if Shinji and Asuka were home and urged their hardest to get them to come hang out with them outside for once. And them two coming over just after a tragic incident kind of made the lying to them harder. Still refusing to show much expression, Shinji walked to the door to let them in. The two had worried looks in their eyes and were afraid to ask of his status.

"Yesterday was a little crazy. After all of you left, my friend from long ago arrived back in this city along with Kaji. And I think Daniel's in a coma now from the way I look at it...Everything's just shit. And Asuka is somewhere far away I guess...I'd rather you all let me handle it." Shinji had said with authority in his voice for once and left the two at his doorstep. The only notion Toji and Hikari received, was that he was determined to find peace in the world he created. He was going to set things straight with the Aliens, and maybe for once he'd be happy. Now maybe Loki went to NERV?

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark corners of Daniel's mind.

"So you say you're my mind, my personality, but you seem even more then that...A guide maybe? Cause I've never seen what you look like...You always wear that suit...That Blackbird suit...*Chuckle* Why are you wearing that stupid bird Suit?" Daniel asked his conscious mind. But the spirit slowly glared back at him with his large plastic red eyes.

"Why are you wearing that stupid man suit...?" The creature whispered.

"I-Man suit? What do you mean..."

"Well, why'd you ask me why I'm wearing this 'Stupid bird suit'?"

"Cause it's weird...I mean I don't choose to wear this, is it weird?" Daniel became interested quickly in spirit connections.

"To hide what's underneath. Someone who appears beautiful may quite well be a very greedy, and cruel person. But what am I underneath this suit? Nothing. Just a pocket of air and mind. Does my suit not symbolize my being..." The spirit asked in a shameful tone.

"You hold great enlightenment and knowledge...Are you my goal?" The fearing boy announced.

"To be rest assured, what do you know as of now? Hmm? Do you know what is right and what is wrong? Do you file yourself justifiable by your actions? What were your actions in situations before this point? Were they wrong? Were they right? Who knows... But it all comes down to you Daniel..But let me ask you...Have you ever seen the far ground? Are you...Afraid of heights perhaps? Well I'm not. In order for you to accept yourself, think of this...What do you see off in the darkness?" The bird pointed out of the 3 trees in his way. Daniel looked over and saw no ground underneath what was outside the trees that kept him safe

"I see...Nothing...Just blackness"

"Would you like to see the light?"

"..."

* * *

Back in the Real world of Apocalyptic Tokyo-3...Remains of it anyway.

Misato was chatting it up with Kaji near the arcade that just so happened to be next door to the grocery store they called home. Pen Pen was strolling along the block, looking for something interesting to do in this sad world. Speaking of this Sad world, that's exactly what the two adults were talking about.

"Kaji. They know how to get power running in sections of Tokyo, it's just that I'm surprised that they were able to hold enough power to use up until now...All those kids have. Maybe not this last year and couple months...But damnit. They were alone all this time...I showed up on the Eve of New years, expecting the world here to have absolutely no power, no one alive and maybe be all alone...It's weird you know. I came back after being submerged in long conversations with many people who were close to me up until this point. It felt like years talking to them about my issues in that orange dimension...But I realized I had issues of my own to confront. Like Shinji...He was like the boy fell in love with when I was at that age. He's very shy, very unstable...Fragile, and mostly thought a lot of which actions were right or wrong. While being on the subject...I don't think Asuka's right to be here...It's not cause I may be jealous or anything. I just think that she's maybe forced him to shun Kensuke away...Thus all these storms may have caused him to sling his head on the train tracks. I've looked over a lot of the trains scheduled stops and It's just an assumption..."

"So you realize I'm not the man you hold dear anymore, Shinji is the popular guy and you think Asuka's holding him back... Let me ask you dear, is all that true?" Kaji sounded disappointed

"A-AH! W-WHAT! NO! I-I-I still love you! It's just...Oh I'm just so gross." Misato was too embarrassed to give a reply.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean we have to stop looking for Asuka. That young lady sure made Shinji happy, so what would be the point of taking any happiness away from the boy? Any happiness that he has left to hold onto...Understand me now m'lady? She's quite competitive, especially with you, or anyone with Shinji now. Shinji's her game, and she intends to win at that, maybe she didn't mean to kill Kensuke, but remember, they were probably very fearful of the world before they were able to figure how to deal with it as I'd assume. And just to burst your bubble, I think what scientists said to help with side affects from LCL storms was to pre-occupy yourself with something very intense or pleasurable..."

"So I guess you mean that they-th-th-they've done the...Immoral...at such a young age...But with Shinji...I...DAMNIT..." Misato couldn't bring herself to say as tears rolled down her face after smashing her fist into a wall, heavily damaging it.

"Calm down now..."

"I'm pathetic...Twenty something years old...And I'm this upset about some boy ten years younger then me...Going for some other girl..."

"We all aren't so mature Misato. Most adults really aren't...NOW I'm not rambling. I'm simply compensating...Being sensitive. I've always sought attention as you would say, and never gave much back. Only in the subjects of my own which I enjoy...But I changed when I met Shinji...Shinji was such a distraught young boy. And I'm sure we were all that way when we had our youth. I just know for a fact he went deeper down the rabbit hole that the most of us avoided. Let me say this. Whenever I finally went deeper into the problems at NERV, I got killed. When Shinji did, he got depressed, quiet, clueless, unable to act in a group. And eventually whatever happened during instrumentality, he chose the way he thought was necessary for the world, correct?"

"Ch-Chose? what do you mean? Listen, we got attacked by SEELE and it was after everyone found out you died. 1st Asuka was losing confidence in herself and she slit her w-wrist- *Nervous Stutter* Sorry...she tried to take her own in some park out in nowhere. It was half full of water and she went into it naked...we analyzed her mind and we still think she was hallucinating during the time...We STILL think she's legally insane."

"So...have you guys ever talked about when that happened."

"Of course not Kaji...All I was told when our agent found her was that she was slurring about wanting to die in her home. The agent took note that she was complaining about being put back in her bath...Hallucinating?! She's FUCKING INSANE!"

"Now now, calm it darling. Now what happened next...?" insisted Kaji

"Fine. Next a kid was sent in personally by SEELE and Shinji grew very close with the boy. We were all separated by the time and I had the news that they were sleeping under the same roof. Shinji was forced to kill him as it was revealed he was the last Angel...We had no clue they were close until I talked to Shinji about him...He looked at me in a disgusting way at what I said and thought I was heartless. But he soon fell into a deep state of emptiness and I could have swore he was having some kind of huge therapy session in his head...Heh funny right? So I kissed him while Asuka was awake and fighting SEELE, so he could go out and help her...I still think he resents me because I forced him with a promise that I shouldn't have gave, and my cross...He had it posted on a pillar of wood in the sand and left it there...I just...hate myself Kaji."

While Misato desired to find an ending to the suffering that went on in the world, she just now remembered the friend Shinji made during the time in the apocalypse. Loki.

"Kaji...you've seen Loki...and she threw you off didn't you?"

"Why of course...She reminded me of Rei actually. Her hair wasn't blue but she did have a strong resemblance...not in attitude, but in their bright white skin. Why do you ask?"

"Rei huh? Well she had that look of Kaworu if I could have mentioned? It's odd because we've never met her, and she appears out of the blue to help herself into this situation...so cunning."

"Uhh...She's...W-Wait! Misato! Look out down the street...Could that be...?"

* * *

Elsewhere...NERV, Central Dogma, White Chamber

"Katsuragi knew about Rei and her multiple clones, and she just threw them all away. I do remember Rei saying she was the 3rd one...She muttered it to herself but I never really payed much attention to whenever she got out from the hospital, I just knew the old Rei was dead for sure. She was so different and at the same time, we were so separate from each other, just so soon after we were close...I could say I loved her in a way. And she must have felt it too, which is why she was the god...I was the medium and she let me make the final decision for mankind. And now I'll never see her again."

"So that gigantic rotting face by the ocean is Rei? I see...So she took form with Lilith, grandmother formed with a human and now they're both dead...As I said, you're Eva is Adam now Shinji, but you're mother will have to eternally have to be 'The God' now. Which is why you slept in that chamber...I need your sync ratio to be higher since you're mother is a new person now, the chamber held an entire fleet of LCL they experimented 1st hand before the orange liquid we are made of. That room holds the aura of gods own life source. All not liquid, but more of a kind of atmosphere. Now I have never been told how Rei will be reborn as, but she held a soul too. I have no prior knowledge since I...betrayed my alliance with the Templars, to help you...There, that covers everything I know. Trust me."

"Okay...But you don't need to help me with this...I'm worried for Asuka so I'm going to find her! No matter what it takes! I sound like the cheesy main anime hero right now but that's not it...I love her and I just...Sh-She needs me. I'll find her and we'll be together. Since Ayanami left me, all I have is her now..." Poor Shinji?

"All you have left...You say everyone else is selfish but what about yourself? You need to acknowledge that everyone has secrets they keep, and troubles in their life. You depended on Misato, but you also need to know that nobody is perfect or boring like your old guardian, your teacher. We all must endure the pain, and if anybody lower then you were in your situation, they'd break..." Loki had to push her logic into him.

"I'm weak. I left Asuka, and my best friend...I deserted them and now they've both gone into an even deeper despair then before...W-WHAT IF ASUKA K-KILLS HERSELF! W-WHAT IF D-DANIEL NEVER WAKES UP...WHAT THE FUCK THEN...What...Then...?" Poor, Poor Shinji.

"The Templars let her kill herself. No, that is a sin. And through Daniel's journey in his mind as The Titular has informed me, he is seeking answers to his past, so he says."

"The Titular huh...WAIT! S-So is he like Daniel's guide or something?! What the hell! How is Dan! Can he ever come back?! What's he doing right now?! Tell me! Tell me Loki!" Shinji yelled excitedly

"W-Well uh...he's fine I guess. Just we don't know if he can ever wake up, he's deeply traumatized by his old nightmares he had to relive so we are forcing him to fight through them and live on knowing he's a good kid...You know, he's got guilt of seeing a man die by his hands and his mother..."

"W-Wait...He killed somebody?"

"Oh...I should let him explain that to you...But I want you to know Shinji...Things are going to start changing around here. Frequently changing to a better future! I can sense it as we speak!"

* * *

The Beach- Remains of Rei

"I'll restore hope, and these fallen buildings...No matter what it takes...I've done wrong in the past but...*Sniff* Oh...OH GOD MISATO...We're terrible people if Shinji wanted this...WE'VE FAILED HIM!"Katsuragi cried as she pounded her fist into the sand on the beach she woke up on, right before she walked toward city hall. When she had arrived, Misato and Kaji spotted her and she was in great confusion, the both of the adults showed her Rei's godly figure slowly decomposing. Katsuragi whimpered for hours, taking in the fact that everything Shinji went through was not even possible in this existence. He went through life and death plenty of times, but he chose the not selfish act and let the world decide for itself what it wanted...If it took any long time..The three adults would restore humanity, and Shinji's hope...

~FIN


End file.
